Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow
by dowsingelf77
Summary: Takes place after Shadow Galactica. A powerful enemy once destroyed the former protectors of the universe, the Zodiac Senshi. Now, the evil has returned, and the Sailor Senshi are the last chance to stop it.
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; these belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. I do, however, own my versions of the Zodiac Senshi as well as the villain of this story. This story takes place right after the Shadow Galactica arc, but in this story, the last parts of the manga (Sailor Moon Stars 3), with Usagi and Mamoru's last encounter were just a dream. Thank you and goodnight.

Heirs of Tomorrow: Prologue

"The end is finally here".

The words echoed throughout the spacious, darkened room. It was well past midnight, the footsteps of two young women resounded clearly as they crossed the room and finally halted. A small Sailor Senshi, looking no older than eleven, clad in an aqua blue and violet Sailor Suit, stared at her companion, both eyes, one electric blue and one deep amethyst, going wide with horror. "You can't be serious, Empress!" she gasped. The taller girl, resembling an older teenager, stopped in midstride and turned to the younger girl. She too was dressed in the Sailor uniform, but hers was pale lavender. Her aqua blue eyes looked sadly at the other girl. "I'm sorry, but our time is over. We are going to lose the battle tomorrow." She resumed her pace across the large room, the younger Senshi in tow.

The lavender Senshi referred to as 'Empress', did not halt until she stood before an enormous, golden framed mirror. "I have seen it all in the Submarine mirror," the Empress leaned gracefully against the frame, "we are destined to fall. That was why I commissioned for the weapons to be created and our crystals to be given away." The younger girl stood a little further away, face showing naked shock mixed with misery.

"So, it's final then. The gods have decreed our death, Empress."

"I'm sorry, but it is true."

The Empress tilted slightly towards her companion, locking her eyes with the others' bi-colored ones. "Come closer. I want to show you something I have also learned from this sacred mirror." The aqua Senshi came forward and stood by her empress, eyes downcast.

Suddenly, without warning, the lavender Senshi shoved the girl beside her with all her might towards the glass. The girl pitched forward without a sound and through the silvery surface, which simply closed around her as if it were a vertical pool of water. In seconds, the Sailor Senshi was gone.

The other girl then sighed, and stood calmly by the magical mirror. "I'm sorry, but you are not destined to be part of this fight, my child. If you are to protect this universe after we are vanquished, you must find our last hope, our heirs of tomorrow and the inheritrix of our power. Our descendents must come and accomplish what we shall fail to do tomorrow." Her oceanic eyes became hard and sparkled like diamonds. "I'm counting on you…Sailor Aquarius".


	2. First Heir Aries

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; these belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. I do, however, own my versions of the Zodiac Senshi as well as the villain of this story. Btw, if the characters come out kind of OOC, I'm sorry. : ( I also kind of missed Naru.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The First Heir – Aries

BAM!  
Osaka Naru sighed as her companion, Tsukino Usagi, slammed herself into yet another telephone pole on their way to Jyuuban High School and began bawling her eyes out. It had been about a week since the events of Shadow Galactica had ended; everything had reverted to normal with the destruction of Chaos and the Sailor Senshi that were killed by Galaxia had been restored to life, as Eternal Sailor Moon had wished. Additionally, by Usagi's wish, the planet Kinmoku was restored and the Sailor Starlights, with their princess, were able to return home. The world was once again safe.

Not that anyone else but the Sailor Senshi knew that.

"Usagi, how long are we going to stay here? We're going to be late for class!" Naru stared in disbelief as her best friend continued to sit there and cry, screeching "It hurts!" over and over. Naru pouted, "Usagi, I refuse to carry you to class again this time, now come on!" Usagi, face soaking wet and as red as a tomato from impact, turned to her friend sniffling, "Naru, I'm in pain here! I can't go at this rate…"

Naru huffed, finally exasperated. "Fine, if I have to drag you by your hair, then I will, but we are NOT going to be –"

Naru sentence was prematurely cut off as, from above the now-empty street (the light had changed by now several times), there was a blinding flash of white light. Usagi and Naru shrieked and covered their eyes; the searing light managed to outshine the morning sun. The light seems to ease slightly though, as an indiscernible black shape appeared before it. Usagi uncovered her eyes and attempted to squint towards the light source. _Wait_, she thought, _I've seen this kind of light before…_

The next thing Usagi knew, she was yelping as a heavy weight collided with the back of her shirt. "Usagi! Are you okay?" Naru shouted as she ran over to help a flattened Usagi from the ground. The light, unnoticed by either of the girls, began to fade away as mysteriously as it had appeared.

"Whoops, sorry about that, lady! Didn't watch were I was jumping."

Usagi, wincing with the agony of her back, opened one blue eye while Naru lifted her head. Before them was standing the most bizarre-looking little boy either of them had ever seen. His short, messy brown hair was short and full, but there were two small locks each on either side of his head: one was aqua blue, the other a soft violet. Underneath his right eye was a small, purple star mark. He was wearing a standard Jyuuban High boys uniform, except beneath the jacket the lad was wearing black, small shorts, white ankle socks and black loafers. On his small wrist was an ornate, silver bracelet, from which hung a star-shaped, silver charm, inlaid with an electric blue gemstone. His face was soft and gentle-looking, a large, sheepish smile plastered on his face. However, his eyes struck the girls as most bizarre: his left was electric blue, while the other was amethyst. He carried an aura of calm and grace, despite being almost a foot shorter than the blond student.

The boy reached out a hand to Usagi, whose jaw was low enough to touch the sidewalk. "Sorry I came down on your back so hard. That weird light completely distracted me, and I didn't see where I was landing." Usagi stared at the boy, but Naru quickly got over her startlement and smiled, offering the child a handshake. "You really should be more careful; leaping about isn't that safe, you know." The boy blushed and scratched his head, "Yeah, well, I guess not…" he looked back down at Usagi, who was slowly rising to her feet, "especially if it hurts such a pretty lady." Usagi turned red at the compliment while Naru chuckled. The boy turned back to the redhead, "I'm Mizuno Fukuro, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm Osaka Naru. The girl whose back you just broke is Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm sorry. Again."

Usagi gave the boy a sweet smile; the pretty compliment made her somewhat forgiving. "It's alright, just look out next time, Fukuro."

Fukuro smiled, but it quickly dropped when he realized what time it was. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school! Excuse me, ladies, but I have to go right now!" The strange boy gave a short bow, then sprinted for dear life around the corner.

Naru smiled gently, "What a nice kid!" Usagi too smiled, but then raised her head to the sky. _That was so odd…it was like that time Chibi-Usa appeared the first time…_ Usagi's thought had to be put on hold, though, as she and Naru also realized the time and raced towards their high school.

_**Elsewhere**..._

"She has appeared on Earth?"

"Yes, Master, she is finally present. I would know the girl's aura anywhere".

The sound of cold, male laughter resounded in the darkness.

A strong female voice spoke out. "I would like to be the first, Master, to engage her. She has taken what you need to fulfill your destiny as Emperor of this universe."

"No!" a second female voice interjected, "Let me go! I am best suited for battle, and will easily defeat her! She betrayed us and she must pay for her crimes. As for our descendents, we must take back the power they have usurped from us."

The male voice returned, feigning indecision. "My, my, which to choose…?"

Silence for a moment, then the voice spoke.

"Why don't you go, Aries? You were renown as the Goddess of Battle, so you should have no problems with this task.

Bright light appeared from above, pooling upon a single woman with blood-red hair and eyes the color of grey diamonds.

The woman lifted her head, smirking. "As you wish, my master. I shall return with the Sailor Crystal of my so-called heir…and the head of Sailor Aquarius!"


	3. First Heir Aries part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy. The End. : ) And in case you didn't know, Rei goes to a separate Catholic school in the manga, so that explains the nun.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The First Heir – Aries (Part 2)

Flames. These were the only source of light in the small, sparse room. Before a small bonfire, a young temple priestess with raven black hair sat neatly before the flickering embers, lost in thought. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Only, this time, the temple fire that always gave her the source of that foreboding, the fire she had been gifted since birth at being able to read the future from, had no answer this time. The gods were completely silent.

Slightly tired, Hino Rei stood and lifted her eyes from the sacred bonfire, perplexed. _Why can't I get an answer this time?_ she wondered, getting a little worried. Maybe if the fire couldn't reveal what the problem was…maybe the problem was too powerful and potentially dangerous. She sighed, then prepared to go to her room and get ready for class, slipping soundlessly out of the small room. As Rei crossed the hallway, she breathed deeply and began to relax. Spring was almost here, the cherry trees had begun budding and there was a fresh breeze coming from the temple windows. As she passed by, she noticed a bright flash of red darting past the hall window. Rei rushed back a few paces and looked out, fearful that something outside had caught fire and was burning. And after Grandpa had dropped the lantern that time, too…

Below her, walking in the temple courtyard was the most beautiful man Rei had ever seen in her life. He was dressed in slim, black slacks and a short-sleeved black shirt with a white square at the center of his collar. He was tall, with an orchid-pale, handsome face framed by bright red hair that ended at his slender ankles, held at the end with a small hair tie. Although a good distance below, Rei could just make out his eyes: a pale grey color, like smoky diamonds.

With a bit of shock, Rei noticed that the man was feeding the crows, her crows, Phobos and Deimos. Those same crows never let anyone but her go near them, let alone feed them bread crumbs. She just stood there, staring, until the stranger stood up and spotted her. Black and grey locked for several minutes, until the man smiled and gave a slight bow. He then turned on his heel and started down the stone steps, Phobos and Deimos gently cawing after him.

Watching him go with a slight blush, Rei turned away from the window and quickly made her way back to her room, slightly ashamed at herself for staring stupidly at the newcomer like a dumb fangirl.

**Jyuuban High School**

"My God, I thought class would never end!" Usagi sighed while heading outside to have lunch, followed down the hall by Makoto and Ami. "Usagi, you really should pay more attention in class,"Ami scolded without looking up from her daily schedule. Makoto nodded her head in agreement, "I mean, come on, Usagi, a 2 on that test? Keep it up, and you'll get kicked out!"

"Mako-chan, didn't you get a 23?"

"…shut up, Ami…" Makoto mumbled as she shifted her bookbag.

"Enough about those annoying exams." Usagi brightened and chirped, "So, where are we going to eat today, Mako-chan?"

"Well, let's see…" Makoto was cut off by a rather loud yell.

"USAGI!"

Down the halls right towards them charged a blue, violet and black blur, which upon stopping revealed itself to be none other than Fukuro.

"Fukuro!" Usagi shouted in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you were headed to school!"

"You know this kid?" Makoto asked.

"Usagi, who is this boy?" Ami inquired as well.

Fukuro smiled and scratched his head awkwardly, "Well, ehehe…you see, I transferred from my old school to this one. I'm a first year, like you guys! So, I guess that makes us classmates!" Fukuro glanced at the two girls around Usagi, as the blond girl's jaw dropped. _He's MY age? _Usagi thought in disbelief while Fukuro introduced himself to Makoto and Ami.

"There's no way!" Usagi burst out. "You can't be my age! Are you serious?"

Fukuro stared at her, "Actually, I'm only eleven, but my grades were pretty good, so I was allowed to skip some grades."

"WHAT?" Makoto and Usagi shouted in unison, but Ami just looked delighted. "Ah, you must be pretty smart to be in high school for your age," she smiled as she bent down to meet Fukuro's eyes. Fukuro flushed slightly, flattered. "Well…I'm not that great, especially compared to Mizuno Ami the Genius. I heard your IQ was 300!"

Makoto muttered to Usagi, "Are related or something?" "Maybe it's the last name. If you have it, you're automatically a genius!" Usagi mumbled back.

Fukuro interjected, "Sorry, you guys, but I have to run. I'll see you later!" He started to dash off.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us? There's plenty of food!" Makoto asked sweetly while Usagi held up Makoto's oversized, enamel bento box. Better to get on the smart kid's good side for the upcoming exams.

Fukuro looked moved. "As nice as the offer is, I really do have to go, but maybe I'll see you soon and we'll eat together then. Bye, Usagi!" With that, Fukuro became a streak of black and brown lightning zooming down the hall and around the corner.

Makoto slumped, disappointed. "Guess I'll have to study on my own, as usual."

Ami's glasses sparkled with a sinister light. "At last! At last, an intellectual equal!"

Makoto and Usagi's eyes widened with panic. "Now Ami," Usagi began, "let's not start with another situation like with Mercurious…" Ami ignored the other two girls, muttering to herself with a wolfish grin. Occasionally, a mad giggle bubbled from her lips.

Makoto sighed heavily, "Let's just go eat before…"

The familiar chime of the school bell interrupted the tall brunette

"Oh, NOOOOOO!" Usagi shrieked before falling to the floor, only to flood it seconds later with tears. Makoto looked up with shock, "Lunch is over?"

**TA Private School for Girls**

"Rei? Earth to Rei!"

Rei's headed snapped up as a classmate with short blond hair waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh, what is it, Kyoko?" she asked. "You've been acting spacey all morning! Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked with concern.

_It's true, _Rei thought, _I've been off all day_. "No, Kyoko, nothing at all. Just a bit tired." Rei smiled, but Kyoko's worried expression didn't go away.

Ever since the events of this morning, Rei was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, especially with the possibility of a new enemy on the horizon. As soon as school ended, she would have to call the other Senshi into a meeting and relate her findings.

And what about that strange man?

Despite his beauty, Rei sensed something else behind the stunning, diamond eyes. She felt…a kind of relation to the stranger; they shared something in common, although she couldn't imagine what that was.

As she was thinking quietly, the Mother Superior walked in and stood before the class.

"Good morning, girls," the sister began, "I'm sorry to interrupt the lesson, but I have an announcement to make. We will be having a new teacher joining our staff as of today; he has come all the way from the Vatican in Rome and will be your new guidance counselor." She walked to the door and held it open, "Come in, Father Marcus."

Several girls gaped as a young man with long flame-colored hair walked in. "Oh my God, he's so hot!" Kyoko whispered excitedly. Rei just stiffened in shock, her eyes wide. It was the same young man from this morning, standing before the class of half-swooning girls and taking in the scene with those crystalline eyes.

**Notes:**

In case any of the readers didn't know, there was an extra story in the Sailor Moon SuperS story called "Ami's First Love", in which she has a heated rivalry (and eventual crush) on a guy with the pen name Mercurious; she and he kept getting the highest scores on practice exams. Look it up; it was a pretty cute story. : )


	4. First Heir Aries part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy. Oh, and Kyoko. Ugh, currently writing this while enduring a viral infection, so if the story just ends abruptly with a bunch of "W"s…I passed out on the keyboard. Just kidding. : )

Heirs of Tomorrow: The First Heir – Aries (Part 3)

"Father Marcus?"

The ruby-haired priest turned, calmly turning to the student who had just whispered to him. It was currently just after lunch, and the campus chapel he was currently occupying was silent and solemn; the Virgin Mary in stained glass gazing serenely on the pews.

"Yes?" He asked. "How can I help you?"

The priest then hesitated as his bright grey eyes locked with two familiar midnight eyes. _Isn't that the girl from this morning? That priestess?_ he thought with surprise. He couldn't explain exactly why he had gone up to the temple that morning; he had other, more important plans that he had needed to take care of. His best excuse was that he felt…_attracted_ to the temple, as though tremendous power, holy power, were stored within.  
Something clicked within the man's head, and he smiled gently. _Perhaps…I have found what I came to retrieve_…_and this maiden could be the key. _The priest shook himself from his musings and returned his attention to the present.

Rei was mentally berating herself for just standing there like some dumb puppet. _What is wrong with me? Why did I even go after him in the first place? Gods, Rei, get a hold of yourself. He's only a man. _With that encouragement, Rei gathered herself and attempted to think of a reason for calling on the new counselor. "I'm Hino Rei. I just wanted to welcome you to the school. I hope that you have an excellent year here as well."

"Thank you, Rei. That was thoughtful of you".

"I also…well, I have something of a question to ask you."

The nagging feeling in Rei's abdomen was not going to go away until she asked this, despite knowing full well that it wasn't really her business. "Why did you come to the temple this morning? You were more than welcome to come inside and make a wish," she added quickly, not wanting to appear more than casual.

The gray eyes widened, startled that this girl had touched exactly on the question he'd been asking himself. Then, Father Marcus closed his eyes and turned towards the altar. "Perhaps…your temple reminded me of something from my past, despite the obvious difference in religion. When I was much younger, I remember how I used to love spending time in the chapel, watching the worshippers go to and fro. I'd stay in the shadows, since most people back home can become intimidated by a… a priest in their midst." The redheaded clergyman chuckled softly, not even aware of what he was saying, or why he was telling this strange girl all of this. He was telling her the genuine truth, and wanted to say more, but just coughed politely and turned back to Rei.

"I must say, Rei, you have a gift. I feel highly at ease speaking to you; I'm usually more guarded." Father Marcus smiled kindly.

_I feel the same way around you! _Rei felt drawn to the young priest, like the two of them were a part of something larger and similar. It wasn't like what she had felt, that one time, about her father's assistant, that ill-founded crush. This wasn't anything like love; it was more like belonging, as though they shared the same blood. There was an unexplainable _understanding_ between them, like a small torch that had just come into contact with a wildfire.

For several minutes, the two of them just stayed rooted before the altar, ebony eyes meeting diamond gray, until the moment was finally broken by a rather loud voice.

"Father Marcus!" Kyoko called, running through the aisle up to the altar. She skidded to a halt, eyeing the now flushing Rei. "Oh, hey Rei," Kyoko said more quietly, grinning as always. The blonde's eyes then narrowed as a catlike grin spread across her face. She nudged Rei's hip with an elbow and whispered, "Nice going, Rei, getting the cute priest all alone…"

Kyoko's head was saved from the impact of Rei's hand as Father Marcus cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he spoke, addressing Kyoko. Kyoko's light brown eyes glittered, "Oh yeah, but…um…" she glanced at Rei meaningfully. Catching the hint, Rei gave a quiet goodbye to Father Marcus and departed, thoughts still preoccupied with the handsome young man.

_Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to commence with the plan_.

Father Marcus glanced back at Kyoko, who was holding a white envelope up to his face. The rambunctious girl was blushing fiercely and babbling something about a love confession, how much she liked him, her birthday, blood type and her special talent.

_Wait…did she just say her birthday was March…27…?_

Calmly, the new priest took hold of the letter and gently extracted it from Kyoko's hands, halting the whirlwind of words being tossed at him.

"Father?" she asked, barely hiding her excitement. Gray eyes flashed at Kyoko is response as the man held a orchid-pale hand to her forehead.

An angry red glow lit up Father Marcus's hand from beneath, spilling onto the blonde student's forehead as her chestnut eyes went blank. Seconds later, the hand was removed, revealing a small red symbol on Kyoko's brow: a blood-colored line split down the center; the split ends curled to resemble tiny horns.

"Was it not the Christian God who mentioned something about leading the flocks?" the smooth baritone of the clergyman became more lilting, and had taken on a darker undertone. "Now, little Kyoko, become one of my sheep…the Avatar of Aries!"

**Jyuuban High School**

"Awwwww, I'm going to be late for my next class!" Usagi came to a screeching stop in front of her locker, panting like a dog. Having missed lunch, the odango-headed girl was about to drop from exhaustion as she flung open her locker and was about to plunge headfirst into the steel "landfill", as Minako had put it.

Before she could move a finger, Usagi's wide eyes fell on a pale blue note taped onto the locker door. "What's this?" she asked, turning the paper over. On the other side was a note:

"_The Martian priestess __Is to be sacrificed to __The Arian Ram."_

Usagi just stared at the weird haiku, eyes twirling with confusion. Without warning, a vivid image appeared before her eyes: Rei, leaping out of the path of a slender, ram-headed youma who had just bashed its horns into the ground Rei had just been standing on.

_Martian priestess…Oh, my god! Rei!_ Usagi's thought screamed in alarm as she took off down the hall, golden brooch in hand.

**TA Private School for Girls**

Rei somersaulted out of the youma's way as it charged for her a fifth time. A female youma wearing a red, dress-like robe, with the head of a small ram and calling itself "Enyo", had mysteriously appeared and was rampaging throughout the school grounds; a red symbol, resembling a split line with horns, was prominent on its forehead. Girls everywhere were screaming and clambering to escape as the six-foot monster attempted to destroy everything in its path.

From above, a lone figure, hair floating on the breeze, watched.

_Good, most of the girls are out of the way_, Rei observed. Quick as lightning, she dashed behind the corner of the school gym, whipping out the Mars Crystal while the beast paused to catch its breath.

Rei held up the scarlet crystal, shouting "**MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!**"

Alerted by the noise, Enyo raced towards the corner of the building on its cloven feet, snorting with rage. Sudden flames shot up, blinding Enyo and singeing its face. The youma roared furiously, as a shadow appeared some distance away from it.

"How dare you attack a school of young girls? Defender of all women, I, Sailor Mars, will not forgive you!" Sailor Mars stepped closer, high heels clicking on the pavement. Holding out one hand, a bow of red flames and a burning arrow appeared; Sailor Mars aimed it at the creature, who simply bellowed and began to charge again.

Sailor Mars began to yell out, "**Mars Flame Snip –**"

"**Blazing Gethsemane!"**

A swirl of ruby red flames spiraled down towards Sailor Mars's arm, causing her to cry out with pain as she was flung to the ground. "W-what was that?" Mars's eyes darted around, nursing her wounded arm. Enyo halted, staring upwards and pawing the ground nervously.

"So, you finally appear, Sailor Mars!"

From the top of the gym, a figure leaped down, landing without a scratch before Sailor Mars. It was a Sailor Senshi with hair the color of bleeding rubies and eyes shining like smoky diamonds. Her Senshi uniform was red, like Sailor Mars, but her chest bow resembled that of Eternal Sailor Moon crossed with Sailor Saturn, with white wings, small white ribbons and a crystalline, starburst brooch; her earrings matched the brooch perfectly. At the center of the brooch was a red jewel decorated with the same symbol on Enyo's forehead. Her shoes resembled red combat boots with extra buckles, and a red and white cape fluttered over the Senshi's shoulders. Instead of a gemstone, her tiara sported the same starburst as her brooch. In her right hand was a clear broadsword, seemingly made of diamond, bearing the same symbol as Enyo once again, embossed on the blade.

"Who are you?" Mars asked with suspicion. The strange Senshi bowed, "I am Sailor Aries, the Soldier of War and all that is holy. I am here…for your Sailor Crystal!"

Quicker than thought, Sailor Aries brought the sword in her hand up and swung, yelling "**Blazing Gethsemane!**"The sword sent an arc of ruby flames hurtling towards Sailor Mars, barely missing her stomach as she bent backwards to avoid the blast.

Seizing the opportunity, Sailor Aries lunged forward, grabbing the heart shaped crystal at the center of Mars's chest. Sailor Mars screamed as blazing red energy crackled around her Mars Crystal, clutched tightly in Aries's hand. Oblivious to the Senshi's cries, Sailor Aries started to pull at the crystal as Sailor Mars's transformation began to vanish in a haze of sparkling red.

A star-littered swirl of dark blue energy smacked against Aries's head, forcing her to release the crystal and reel back. Sailor Mars, devoid of her Senshi uniform and completely engulfed in a red glow, crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Aries painfully groaned and opened an eye, spotting a figure quickly running out of sight, a small cape streaming out behind the silhouette. Just then a voice shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Aries turned to the left to see a furious Eternal Sailor Moon glaring at her. Sailor Moon continued, "You call yourself a Sailor Senshi, but you attack helpless girls? And one of my friends? I'll never forgive you!"

Posing, Sailor Moon began her speech, "For love and justice – Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit! SAILOR MOON!" She ending her introduction by pointing at Aries, "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Aries's gritted her teeth, then growled out, "It looks like I'm not going to be so lucky today, as I had hoped. However, I'll return for that crystal!" She threw a quick, brief glance at the fallen Sailor Mars, then leaped up, vanishing in a red flash. Enyo roared once more as the red symbol vanished as well. Like a butterfly emerging from a pupa, the youma's body slumped as its ram head vanished and its form shrunk down. With a last flash of light, Kyoko's body appeared, also unconscious, laying face up on the concrete.

Eternal Sailor Moon ran towards Sailor Mars, cradling her body in her arms. "Rei," Sailor Moon shouted, beginning to cry, "wake up! C'mon, open your eyes!" Rei stirred briefly, but then slumped back as the transformation fully disappeared, leaving her in her school uniform. Blood soaked through the sleeve of Rei's right arm; the Sailor Crystal in her hand remained intact, although it had lost most of its fiery glow. In the distance, police sirens wailed.

**Elsewhere**

"You were unsuccessful, Aries?"

The red haired Senshi stiffened at the dark tone. "I-I managed to drain Sailor Mars's energy…"

Another Senshi stepped forward into the light, clad in a lavender equivalent of Sailor Aries's uniform. Her chilling tone cut through Aries's explanation, "You did not bring back the Mars Crystal…or Sailor Aquarius's head, as you so claimed. That counts as failure in our eyes, Aries. And you well know…" the lavender Senshi fingered a silvery weapon in her hand, a trident, then aimed the prongs of the trident at Aries, whose eyes widened with fear.

"You well know the penalty for failure," the dark voice finished for the Senshi as she raised her trident. Black bolts of energy streaked towards Aries and through her, surrounding her body in a black aura which started to disintegrate any part of her it touched. The screams finally ceased as Sailor Aries was reduced to a pile of ashes; the sword at her side clattered to the floor and shattered to pieces.

Somewhere in the darkness, a small rack was illuminated, revealing several black crystals. Each crystal was surrounded by a different colored essence. Without warning, a black one surrounded in red essence cracked and burst apart, shards of black crystal flying in all directions.

"So…who will be the next to go?" the dark voice chirped with glee.

"We will go next!" came a choral reply from deep within the dark abyss.

**Notes:**

Took that from another manga side story, "Casablanca Memories"; it goes into a bit of Rei's past. By the way, in case anyone was wondering, "youma" are the typical monsters that the Sailor Senshi face in every episode. Also, Usagi's hairstyle in the Japanese version is referred to as "odango" (dumplings); the US equivalent was "Meatballs". : )


	5. Twin Heirs Cancer and Leo

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, the new enemy and the redhead at the end of this chapter. I also don't own "that tennis manga" that the boy's talking about…:P.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Twin Heirs – Cancer and Leo

Somewhere in the darkness, a small, silver rack was illuminated, revealing several black crystals. Each crystal was surrounded by a different colored essence. Without warning, a black one surrounded in red essence cracked and burst apart, shards of black crystal flying in all directions.

"So…who will be the next to go?" the dark voice chirped with glee.

"We will go next!" came a choral reply from deep within the dark abyss.

"Ah, Sailors Cancer and Leo…" the shadowy voice purred as two Senshi were suddenly illuminated. The pair, one in silver, the other in gold, were holding hands and smiling wickedly. Both held longbows in their free hand. The silver Senshi's ruby eyes glittered brightly.

"We can easily take care of our own heirs, unlike Sailor Aries. Even more delightful," she added, "our heirs are said to be the strongest. Their Sailor Crystals will greatly benefit you, my l –!"

Sailor Cancer suddenly pitched forward and coughed violently; the golden Senshi, Sailor Leo, quickly grabbing her waist to stop her from collapsing. After several minutes, Sailor Cancer had finally calmed down, and Sailor Leo turned light green eyes on the dark abyss which held their master. "Perhaps, my lord, once we have their Sailor Crystals, we might be able to finally conquer this universe." _As well as heal Sailor Cancer…ever since I can remember, she's been so sick…_Leo added mentally.

"Of course, Sailor Leo. Now," the sound of a clap resounded, "you two must go. We have very little time to waste!"

A strong voice spoke up and Leo retreated, holding Sailor Cancer up, "And make sure that Cancer is not put into too much danger. She's weak enough as it is, and we can't afford more failure."

Leo turned to the darkness, eyes glittering, "I don't need you to tell me to protect her, Sagittarius. She is my partner, after all."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Luna hovered quietly over the hospital bed, examining its lone occupant. All of the Sailor Senshi were present in civilian uniforms, subdued and quiet. After Rei had been defeated, an ambulance had arrived at her school and taken her to the hospital. According to the doctor, she had been badly drained of energy and lost a lot of blood. As a result, she was still unconscious and had yet to wake up.

Luna finally sat up and looked at the others. "Rei is in a critical state, from what I can sense; her energy had been almost sucked dry. Usagi, show me her Sailor Crystal again." Usagi opened her palm and held out the red crystal towards Luna, who gently sniffed it. Sighing with relief, Luna looked up and said, "Luckily, there was no lasting damage to the Mars Crystal. With time, it will return to full power, and Rei shall recover with it. Now, you say a Sailor Senshi had attacked her?" Luna was surprised as Usagi nodded. "She was wearing all red, and she said she'd be back for the other Sailor Crystals. I think she said her name was Sailor Aries…"

"Sailor Aries?" Makoto asked, "You mean there are more Sailor Senshi?"

"Of course, Mako-chan," Minako replied, "we knew about that since the Starlights had been here."

Makoto sweatdropped and responded, "No, I knew that, I just didn't realize there were that many around!"

"Sailor Aries…? Somehow that name sounds familiar to me…" Luna said pensively, "though I'm not certain why."

Haruka interjected, "Either way, these new Sailor Senshi appear to be a serious threat, if they can harm one of us this badly. We need to be very careful." Michiru and Setsuna nodded, eyes grave.

"Maybe I can conduct an analysis and see if I can gather some information about this new enemy," Ami spoke. Luna nodded to her, "I will remain here and keep an eye on Rei and her Sailor Crystal for any changes. The rest of you should return to school, in case the enemy decides to select a new target."

"Yes," came the reply of everyone present. They all turned to leave, but Usagi looked back with concern at the slumbering Sailor Mars.

_Rei…I'll save you, don't worry. Just…please pull through this…_Usagi's blue eyes started to well up. Luna returned her gaze and smiled gently, "Don't worry, Usagi, Rei will be fine."

Usagi nodded, smiling back, and finally left the room.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Oh my God, she's going to fall!"

Usagi, heading towards her classroom, dashed with all her might towards the source of the scream. At the front of the building was a large crowd of students, and all eyes were riveted on one window on the fifth floor. Naru, near the middle of the crowd, was staring up in horror when Usagi finally pushed her way through the crowd to her. Looking up, she noticed what everyone else's attention was captured by; a student was hanging out of a window. Her left hand was weakly clutching to the windowsill while the rest of her body was just hanging there limply. Her silvery-blond hair, styled into just two odango buns, was windblown, and her ruby red eyes were streaming with tears. In her right hand was something light brown and rounded.

Usagi shrieked and held onto Naru, who gripped her back just as tightly. Makoto, who had arrived also by then, began to turn around and run into the school to the girl. However, before she could get through the door, someone in the crowd started yelling. A brown head with blue and purple streaks had appeared in the window and was reaching out to the helpless girl. "It's Fukuro!" Usagi gasped as the boy tried to grab hold of the hanging girl's wrist. The girl just looked up at Fukuro's straining hand and tried to lift her right hand towards him. At that moment, her grip on the windowsill failed, and she began plummeting five stories to the ground, screaming pathetically. Fukuro's own scream of anguish was drowned out by the rising wind.

Usagi, Makoto, Naru and the rest of the crowd were paralyzed with shock as the student fell, fast. Suddenly, there was a commotion from the left side of the crowd. Shouting "OUT OF THE WAY!" someone or something golden streaked towards the falling girl as she came within two stories of the ground, grabbed her, somersaulted in midair, and landed on the concrete.

As the crowd rushed forward, that someone or something turned out to be a young boy with long, golden-blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail, wearing a soccer uniform and holding the girl tightly in his arms. The girls trembled visibly and curled closer to the boy, who just worriedly stared at her with peridot-colored eyes. "Amane, are you okay?" the boy asked, ignoring the watching crowd. The girl called Amane just whispered weakly, "Yes, I'm fine. I was trying to help these baby birds," she gestured to the brown nest in her right hand, "and I lost my footing." The boy sighed and gently lifted her, bridal-style, saying "Well, please don't do that again. You could have been killed!" With that, still carrying Amane, the boy turned into the direction of the school entrance and walked off. Fukuro's head remained in the window for a few more seconds before finally disappearing back into the room.

Naru breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd disbursed, "Thank goodness Akito was able to save her…". Usagi stared at her, "Akito? Who's that?" Naru looked at Usagi in shock. "You never heard of Hoshino Akito? He's practically famous here! He's the star player on our soccer team," Naru replied excitedly as they walked towards their classroom for their last class. "He's the best player they've got, plus I heard he works part time as a model. He's a really nice guy too, a total gentleman!" Naru gushed and sighed; Usagi just sweatdropped as she watched her friend. "He's also totally devoted to his sister, Amane. Those two are really close." Usagi's face lit up, "Oh, so she's his sister! That's pretty cool that they're such good friends!" Naru smiled, "I know, it's really awesome how well they get along. Although…"Naru's smile faded, "his sister is a bit…strange. There's a rumor going around that she's got some kind of psychological problems, so Akito has to take care of her. She can barely do anything without his help." Usagi, ever the gossip lover, gaped, "No way! You mean she's crazy?" Naru shook her head laughing, "That's nothing! You have to hear about Yuki's older cousin!" Usagi leaned forward, "Nooo, Yuki from senior class E?"

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Amane, you really need to look out for yourself more! A twisted ankle is no good!" Akito scolded. He and Amane were inside a small shed which held gym equipment. Amane was seated on a small bench while Akito wrapped her swollen ankle with some gauze he had found in a first aid kit.

"I know, Akito, I'm sorry. It's just…" she began to cry softly.

The golden haired sibling looked up, sighed, then pulled a tissue from his pocket and proceeded to wipe at his sister's eyes. "Please don't cry, Amane. I know you had a reason to do it." He looked away, his own eyes starting to fill with unshed tears. "You were once like a holy goddess in my eyes: shining and serene, with a beautiful spirit. Ever since _she_ left us, you've been like this. Sick and scared with no one to turn to besides me." His voice cracked with rising anger, and he had to turn away.

Akito suddenly felt two small hands resting on his shoulders. He looked up, locking eyes with clear, ruby orbs as a soft voice echoed in his ear, "All will be well again once our mission has been completed. All we need to do is claim what is rightfully ours; we will make it all right again, Sailor Leo."

The boy closed his eyes and smiled, hope renewed. "You're absolutely right, Sailor Cancer. They smiled at one another, eyes shimmering with pure evil.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The old wooden door creaked open as a young boy with dark red hair stepped in, squinting in the dimly lit shed. "Hey, Akito?" he called, until finally spotting Akito and his sister standing by the small bench, gazing at each other. The boy smirked as he saw the two. "Hey, are you two making out or something? Didn't know you were into that," he joked, then said "Akito, the captain wants to see you immediately about the next game. Some kind of new strategy he wants to try. Maybe he wants us to drink some toxic vegetable juice like in that tennis manga…" The siblings just continued to look at each other. The red haired boy frowned and asked impatiently, "Hey, earth to Akito? Are you listening to me?"

Not moving an inch, the pair slowly turned their heads towards the boy, the eyes of each beginning to glow with a sinister red light…

**Notes:**

Okay, for those who don't know, in the Japanese Makoto is usually called "Mako-chan" by the other girls.

And, the "toxic vegetable juice…". Almost all of you probably got that reference. If not, look up a character named Inui Sadaharu. :D


	6. Twin Heirs Cancer and Leo part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy. : )

I also should stop doing my writing at night after a full day of fieldwork (collapses)

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Twin Heirs – Cancer and Leo (part 2)

The sun was just beginning to set, streaking the sky with rose and violet, when Usagi raced like a bullet out of the classroom. "Why did she have to make me go to dentention again!" Usagi whined pitiably as she dashed around the corner of the school greenhouse.

WHAM!

Usagi wound up sprawled against the glass-paned wall, face smushed against it like a swatted insect. Her body slowly slid down the glass with a high squeak, only to finally land in an uncoordinated heap.

"Odango, are you okay!"

Usagi, face red from the impact, looked up with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Tennou Haruka, still in the track team uniform, was hovering above her, looking concerned. Usagi immediately brightened, despite the swelling of her face. "Haruka! What are you doing here?" she chirped. Haruka, looking relieved, looked up and smiled. "I just came to check on my little princess," she replied, winking at Usagi, "you took a long time coming out of school. Everybody's gone home, and Michiru has a concert tonight at the Tokyo Dome. Besides," Haruka's face became serious, "there is still the enemy to consider, and we don't know their motives or who they'll strike next."

Usagi smiled happily at the famous race-car driver. "Thank you Haruka, for caring so much about me." "Of course, it's my duty to protect you," Haruka grinned.

"Haruka-san!"

Haruka and Usagi turned to see a pile of hurdles with small legs speeding towards them. "Oh, just put those in the shed with the rest of the gym equipment," Haruka replied. The hurdles lowered to reveal two bright eyes, one deep violet, the other vivid blue. "Fukuro!" Usagi greeted with delight, as Haruka turned back to her. "You two know each other?" she asked. Fukuro set the hurdles to the side and smiled, "Yeah. We met today. Hey, Miss Usagi, I joined the track team!" he cheered enthusiastically. Haruka nodded and replied, "Yes, Fukuro here is an excellent runner; I have great faith in his potential." Fukuro blushed and scratched his head, "Well…um, anyway, I have to go get these hurdles put away. I'll see you later!" He swiftly picked up the white hurdles and trotted off to the southern end of the school.

"I should probably be going too," Usagi said as she picked herself off the ground, smile gradually fading. "I promised to go visit Rei at the hospital, and I have a ton of homework to do."

Haruka nodded in understanding. "I'll drive you to the hospital; it's on the way to the Tokyo Dome anyway."

The two girls were about to go when a resounding male scream echoed across the campus.

"That sounds like Fukuro!" Haruka yelled as she sprinted off in the direction of the shed.

"Haruka, wait up!" Usagi shouted as she raced off as well.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Haruka reached the shed first, skidding to a halt to take in the surroundings. The entire wooden shack had been ripped down to splinters by a twelve foot, abnormal pewter crab that walked on two elongated hind legs. Its pincers were the size of a window pane, and it's forehead was embossed with two symbols, one white and one bright yellow, overlapping each other. Nearby was a scattered heap of white-painted hurdles.

Usagi finally collapse next to Haruka, completely worn out, but she quickly recovered as she spotted the shrieking youma.

Usagi's eyes widened as they drifted to the pile of hurdles.

"Odango," Haruka said through clenched teeth, "let's transform now!" Usagi nodded in reply and reached for her brooch.

"**Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!"** Usagi shouted, while Haruka simultaneously cried out **"Uranus Crystal Power Make-Up!"**

The youma shrieked like an enraged vulture as it was stared down by a furious Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Moon.

"How dare you attack defenseless student? I won't forgive you for that!" Sailor Moon shouted. "For love and justice – Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit! SAILOR MOON! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon pointed menacingly at the youma, whose eyes began to blaze red. Sailor Uranus raised an outstretched hand towards the biped crab, shouting, "I, the Soldier of Revolution, Sailor Uranus, will never forgive you for what you have done!"

From above, a gentle, but clear voice was heard, "Down, Nemea, I have found what I seek." Like an obedient hound, the youma stopped its cries and knelt on one knee, head bowed. From the school roof swiftly descended a silvery blur, which landed on the ground and stood. It was another Sailor Senshi, dressed almost exactly like Sailor Aries, but her Senshi uniform was all silver, with red ribbons descending from the winged chest bow, a silver cape, and silver high heels; silver ribbons wrapped around the left foot and ascended to the knee, ending in a small bow. In the Senshi's left hand was a silver bow, and from her back hung a quiver filled with arrows. Like Sailor Moon, her silvery-blond hair was adorned with feathered pearls and red guards for her odango-style buns. Her ruby eyes were merry and a little crazed as she smiled sweetly at the other two Sailor Senshi.

"Greetings, Sailor Senshi," the silver Senshi softly said, eyes shimmering. "I am Sailor Cancer. I have come for your Sailor Crystals, in particular the Silver Moon Crystal you posses." Sailor Cancer held out a hand, "please give them to me, now."

Uranus tensed and moved closer to Sailor Moon, ready to defend her if Sailor Cancer made a move. Sailor Moon took a step back, her hand coming up to cover her brooch. "What do you want with the Silver Crystal?" she demanded.

Sailor Cancer dropped her hand and sighed, "So, you won't just hand it to me…I suppose I must use force then." The sweet smiled widened into a slightly unnerving leer as Cancer raised the silver bow, the other hand reaching into the quiver and withdrawing a silver arrow tasseled by white feathers. "I guess you have to die then!" Cancer shrieked gleefully as she fired the arrow towards Sailor Moon, the projectile resembling a small comet in midair as Cancer shouted **"Cancer Tidal Pincer!"**

Within seconds, Uranus grabbed Sailor Moon and fell to the ground, holding the Moon Princess's head down.

After a few seconds and the sound of a light gasp, Sailor Moon opened her eyes. The arrow had hit the ground, but it was pinned there, on its side, by a lush red rose.

Sailor Moon, grinned and looked towards the school, Sailors Cancer and Uranus following her gaze. There, silhouetted dramatically against the blazing red sun and gold-tinged sky was a young man, in a tuxedo, top hat and cape. In his gloved hand, poised near his face, was another red rose; he looked ready and willing to fling it at the least provocation.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon squealed happily as the young man leaped down from the building to stand in front of Sailor Moon; Sailor Uranus quickly moved to his side to provide a better shield for Sailor Moon.

Cancer's bright eyes had dulled to the color of dulled garnets. "So you have more protectors?" she asked in a flat tone. Limbs moving mechanically, she reached for another arrow and prepared to draw the bow. Tuxedo Kamen, however, was too quick; he instantly flung the rose towards her hand.

Out of nowhere, the rose stopped in midair and ended up on the ground. Sailor Moon gasped as Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the rose in surprise. Like Cancer's last arrow, it was pinned to the ground by a rose. Only this rose wasn't an elegant red; it was shining gold.

From above, a strong voice echoed down to the others, "Lay one hand on my partner and you will regret ever being born!" A second blur was seen, before it too landed in front of the Sailor Senshi, beside Sailor Cancer. It was yet another Sailor Senshi, in a uniform identical to Cancer's but all in gold, with bright green ribbons protruding from the winged chest bow. She too carried a quiver and bow the same color as her outfit.

Her hair was golden-blond and free flowing, a golden rose tucked behind her ear as her peridot green eyes glared viciously at the ones before her. At the sight of the newcomer, Sailor Cancer's face brightened as she scooted closer to her.

"Hand over the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal, unless it's death you really want!" the golden Senshi demanded.

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, cane raised. "Who are you? What is it you're really after!" he shouted. The golden senshi took a menacing step forward, "I'm Sailor Leo and you'd be wise to watch your tone, boy. Especially when you have three enemies to face," she growled, "Now for the final time, hand over the Crystals right now!" Both Cancer and Leo raised their bows as Nemea rose from his crouch, eyes glowing and pincers snapping open and closed.

"You forgot one more person!" a female voice shouted as a star-speckled, dark blue wave of energy stuck the ground before Sailor Cancer, causing her to yell out and jump back, sinking to the ground. Leo looked around wildly, greatly surprised. Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus looked around, finally spotting something above an electricity cable.

The shadowed figure jumped down before the crowd. It was a young Sailor Senshi, no bigger than Sailor Chibi-Moon, wearing the same type of uniform as Cancer and Leo. Only this uniform was completely aqua blue, with deep purple ribbons extending from her winged, golden brooch. The cape flowing down her back was aqua as well, reaching well beyond her white, knee-length boots topped with aqua. A silver starburst gleamed at the center of her tiara, making her brown hair, streaked with violet and electric blue, seem dark. Her eyes were concealed beneath a small, white mask.

Sailor Moon, Uranus and Tuxedo Mask just stared at the stranger, but, as her eyes settled on the diminutive Senshi, Leo's green eyes glittered and grew cold. Sailor Cancer just stared at the new Senshi in shock. "So…" Leo said coldly, "you've finally reappeared after all these years. Sailor Aquarius." Her voice dripped with barely concealed hatred.

"Sailor…Aquarius?" Eternal Sailor Moon echoed.

Behind the wicked Sailor Senshi, Nemea howled with sinister intent.

**To be continued…**

**Notes:**

Okay, I don't think I need to say it, but Tuxedo Kamen and Tuxedo Mask are the same thing, just in case you were having trouble. Also, in the manga, to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, Usagi uses the phrase "Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-Up". In the anime, the equivalent is when she yells "Moon Eternal Make-Up".


	7. Twin Heirs Cancer and Leo part 3

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy. : ) And I don't own the Tokyo Dome (obviously). Sorry if I haven't updated it for a few days. Between midterms, a cold and a stomach virus, I've been an absolute wreck. Happily, at least I've started working on the final chapters of this fic.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Twin Heirs – Cancer and Leo (part 3)

The shadowed figure jumped down before the crowd. It was a young Sailor Senshi, no bigger than Sailor Chibi-Moon, wearing the same type of uniform as Cancer and Leo. Only this uniform was completely aqua blue, with deep purple ribbons extending from her winged, golden brooch. The cape flowing down her back was aqua as well, reaching well beyond her white, knee-length boots topped with aqua. A silver starburst gleamed at the center of her tiara, making her brown hair, streaked with violet and electric blue, seem dark. Her eyes were concealed beneath a small, white mask.

Sailor Moon, Uranus and Tuxedo Mask just stared at the stranger, but, as her eyes settled on the diminutive Senshi, Leo's green eyes glittered and grew cold. Sailor Cancer just stared at the new Senshi in shock. "So…" Leo said coldly, "you've finally reappeared after all these years. Sailor Aquarius." Her voice dripped with barely concealed hatred.

"Sailor…Aquarius?" Eternal Sailor Moon echoed.

The new, youthful Senshi continued to glare at the golden Senshi, raising an arm as she approached the two groups. "Stop what you're doing right now, Sailor Leo and Sailor Cancer. I have no wish to fight you, but I will if necessary. The Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal belong to the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon. No one else is entitled to them." Despite her age, the girl's voice gave the inflection of great age and wisdom, as well as undertones of coolness.

"Traitor!" Leo spat as she raised her bow, arrowhead pointing straight at the one called Aquarius. "You have the nerve to give me orders after what you have done? You deserve to die just as much as these upstarts!" She gestured towards Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Uranus, eyes glowering with fury.

A soft voice piped up, "Is-is that really you, Aquarius?" Sailor Cancer stared up at the small Senshi with wide, quivering eyes, her voice sounding hollow and hopelessly lost. "Don't speak to her, Cancer!" Leo snapped, "She isn't worthy to hear anything from us except insults!"

Cancer, standing up and walking shakily towards Aquarius, didn't seem to hear her. "Why, Aquarius?" she asked in the same lost tone, "Why did you leave us? Why are you coming back now?" She stopped before the aqua Senshi, eyes now downcast.

Tensing, Aquarius kept her stance. "Sailor Cancer, you must stop," she replied in an even tone, "This isn't right at all. Please tell Sailor Leo to back down as well."

Cancer remained silent. For several seconds, no one moved or spoke. Nemea whined like a wounded cat, keeping its position behind Leo.

Suddenly, Cancer's head snapped up, ruby eyes blazing like fire. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US, AQUARIUS? ANSWER ME!" she screamed, reaching for Aquarius's throat with her gloved hands, voice crazed and throbbing.

Aquarius leaped out of the way, at the same time swinging her hand, now sparkling with electricity, in a short arc. A dark, starry swirl of blue darted like lightning from her arm as she shouted **"Intergalactic Tempest!"**

"**Sun Spot Shot!"** An arch of gold sailed through the air and knocked into the raving Cancer, sending her out of the navy-colored energy's path. Cancer hit the ground hard, wind completely knocked out of her.

"Nemea, get the Crystals now!" Leo screamed at the roaring youma as it leaped towards Eternal Sailor Moon. Holding up her bow, Leo raced like a gazelle towards the airborne Aquarius.

Tuxedo Mask, standing directly in front of Nemea, lifted his hand and shot a barrage of roses at the creature. To his shock, the roses simply bounced off the charging, bipedal crab. At the last second, he brought up his cane and swung, crashing the end squarely on the creature's head. Nemea reeled away, shaking its head in confusion. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he leaped up, smacking the youma again with the cane. Sailor Moon drew out the Eternal Tier.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"In the air, there's nowhere to run, traitor!" Leo screeched with triumph as she let loose an arrow at the aqua Senshi. "Now die! **Sun Spot Shot!**"

To her great surprise and mounting ire, the arrow swung back in mid-flight and missed Aquarius, who landed on the ground a second later. Coming down right after her was Sailor Uranus, holding the Space Sword like a baseball bat. A large crack had formed on its thin blade.

"Thank you, Sailor Uranus," Aquarius looked gratefully at the Outer Senshi. Sailor Uranus's forest green eyes gazed back at her with a look of calm surprise. "I don't know why I did that…" she replied with wonder, speaking more to herself. _I just felt the urge to defend you…_ She shook herself and looked up, glaring angrily at Sailor Leo.

All three turned to the sound of a shouted "**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!**"and an anguished howl as Nemea's hideous form dematerialized. In its place was a young, red haired boy wearing a soccer uniform, peacefully unconscious. "No, coach, I'm not going to drink that…"he muttered softly in his sleep. Turning, Eternal Sailor Moon pointed the Eternal Tier at Leo. "You're next, Sailor Leo! Prepared to be punished!" Leo made a furious "tch" sound as she clutched her golden bow, still prepared to fight.

From behind her came the sound of a deep wheeze, then the sound of coughing. Leo's eyes widened with fright as she spun around and raced towards the forgotten Sailor Cancer. Cancer was lying on her side, facing away from the others and hugging her midsection. As Leo reached her and gently turned her on her side, she saw blood flowing like syrup from the corner of Cancer's mouth. More splashes of blood were spattered across the pavement. "Cancer!" Leo screamed as Cancer continued to gasp for air. Struggling visibly, Cancer managed to speak weakly, "Leo…I have to get back…to the Emperor…please take me back, I…I can't…" Leo, panic showing in her face, gently lifted the suffering Senshi into her arms like a bride. Turning slowly, Leo glared with pure hate at Eternal Sailor Moon, who gazed back with equal heat. Tuxedo Mask stood beside her, holding roses, while Uranus brandished her damaged sword. Sailor Aquarius stood, watching. "We'll return for the Sailor Crystals later," Leo grit out, then swung her eyes toward Aquarius. "And we will definitely come back for you, traitor! We will bring you before our Emperor to face the horrible death you deserve!" So saying, Leo disappeared in a flash of darkness, taking her wounded partner.

"Emperor…" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered to herself. _Could this Emperor be our new enemy? What does he want with the Sailor Crystals?_

Sailor Uranus walked to Sailor Moon. "I think we need to have a meeting tonight, Sailor Moon, to discuss this. It's obvious that none of the Sailor Senshi are safe with this new threat." "Sailor Uranus is right," Tuxedo Mask chimed in, "we're going to have to take extra care with this situation." Sailor Moon nodded.

Sailor Uranus started as something tugged her fingers. Looking down, she saw the aqua, masked Senshi, attempting to undo her fingers from around the hilt of the Space Sword. "Don't be afraid," she said quietly to Uranus, "the Space Sword was damaged because of me. I can repair it, if you will let me." Uranus gazed at her for a second, then, slowly, she handed the Space Sword to her. _This is not normal_, she thought, _usually no one can startle me like that. Well, except maybe Michiru. Ever since this girl arrived, I've had this odd feeling of peacefulness and calm. Like a gentle, fresh wind coming off the ocean…_

Aquarius held the tip of the Space Sword to her chest, closing her eyes. Then, without warning, she shoved the sword, up to the hand guard, into her breast. Tuxedo Mask let out a yell as Eternal Sailor Moon covered her mouth, stifling a gasp. Aquarius began to glow with a bright blue light as she held the sword within her for several minutes. Suddenly, opening her eyes, she swiftly withdrew the Space Sword and held it aloft. The blade, now whole again, shone with the silvery shimmer, reflecting the blue light that gradually died down around Aquarius. Easily flipping the sword with her hand, Aquarius held it out, hilt-first, towards Uranus, who took it with amazement. Swirling her cape, Aquarius turned on her heel to depart. Coming out of her spell of awe, Eternal Sailor Moon called out to the retreating girl, "Wait! We still haven't thanked you for your help! Maybe I could treat you to a sundae or something!"

Aquarius turned slightly, a small smile creeping over her face. "I am no enemy to you, Eternal Sailor Moon. If you are to face this new threat, you will need my assistance. Until we meet again, take care." The mysterious Senshi vanished in a blur of aqua.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"And then," Fukuro finished, bi-chromatic eyes wide, "I just took off like a shot." He hung his small head in shame. "I'm such a coward."

"Hey, anyone would head for the hills if they were approached by our coach holding a glass of green sludge-juice!" The red-haired soccer player sitting beside Fukuro on the grass chuckled as he playfully cuffed him on the back. Usagi, sitting nearby, also laughed, "Yeah, the coach is just a nightmare!" Haruka smiled, relieved that Fukuro had gotten away without a scratch.

"Oh, yeah, has anybody seen Akito?" the red-head asked curiously. I was supposed to go fetch him a while back. Wonder where he went." "Probably home with his sister to escape." Fukuro quipped as they both burst into hysterical laughter. Haruka, smiling, finally stood and brushed the grass off of her slacks. "Well, as much fun as this little gathering is, the kitten and I have to be going." The blond racer gave a gentlemanly bow and held out a hand to Usagi. "Oh, yeah! Michiru's concert and Rei!" Usagi's eyes darted about wildly as she quickly stood and followed Haruka to her car. The two boys remained where they were, quietly watching the fading rays of the sun.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"And?"

"Emperor, didn't you hear what I just said?" Leo asked, barely able to keep the fear out of her voice. "She's lost a lot of blood! At this rate, I don't know how long she'll last. You've got to fix her again!" She flung her outstretched arm wildly towards the weak Sailor Cancer, who was lying beside her on a table-like slab of obsidian, unmoving and breathing shallowly. "Do something, Emperor! She's going to die if this keeps up!" Leo shrieked, eyes streaming with free flowing tears.

"As you wish, Leo. I'll do something."

Leo's pale green eyes looked up with hope as a smile, a true smile, broke out over her face. "Oh, Emperor! Thank you!" she gasped out.

"Of course, Sailor Leo. Her pain has to end."

A wave of charcoal black energy flashed out of the abyss and headed straight for the obsidian slab. As Leo's horrified eyes watched, with hardly a sound, Sailor Cancer's body began to burst into dark flames, becoming engulfed completely. In a few seconds, all that was left on the slab was a pile of gray ashes.

Shaking in every limb, Leo walked slowly to the slab. She sifted her fingers through the ashes, shuddering. "Cancer?" her voice was nothing more than a subdued whisper as fresh tears subconsciously began to roll down her cheeks.

Another roll of black energy streaked outwards and struck Sailor Leo. Even though she was painfully burning to pieces, she didn't let out a single noise. _Cancer…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…please forgive me…_ Leo's eyes misted as she smiled. She was still smiling as she too eventually disintegrated, a dark pile of ashes scattered beside the pile on the slab.

Somewhere in the darkness, two more black crystals, one with a golden aura and one with a silver aura, shattered apart, small bits tinkling to the floor.

"I guess it's my turn to go then, huh?" A smooth, drawling voice sighed out.


	8. Jovial Heir Sagittarius

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy. : ) Thank you. (bows)

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Jovial Heir – Sagittarius

"What do you mean, you're going next?" an irate voice snapped. "Have you forgotten that you're one of the Four? You can't go!"

"No, Scorpio," the one who had spoken before replied as though speaking to a child, "I haven't forgotten my position. But it's so boring just sitting here. Plus…it's not exactly like our manpower is in such great supply…" Now illuminated by a bright pool of light, a tall Sailor Senshi in royal purple, with messy auburn hair and intelligent, turquoise eyes glanced towards the new piles of ash that were once Sailor Senshi.

Suddenly, the sound of boot heels racing across stone flooring echoed throughout the darkness, as a voice called out "My lord! My lord!" Running into the light besides the purple Senshi came another, much shorter Senshi dressed in yellow, her bright citrine eyes wide with excitement. "My lord!" she huffed, out of breath from sprinting, "I have great news! Stage 1 of Project Ragnarok is complete! We're almost ready to commence with Stage 2!" A wide grin spread over the small Senshi's face.

"Are you certain, Sailor Gemini?" the reply was laced with deep surprise.

"Most definitely sure, Emperor. We're all set to go!"

"In that case…" the tenebrous voice went on, "Sagittarius, you have my permission to go for the Sailor Crystals next." Turquoise eyes lit up as the purple Senshi, Sailor Sagittarius, gave a deep bow. The irate voice chimed in again, "But, Emperor…!"

"Enough Scorpio. I realize Sagittarius is one of the Four, but I cannot afford to send Sailor Gemini out now, not when the project is nearly halfway towards completion." An edge was evident in the dark voice, and was met with complete silence.

"Thank you, my lord. I will not fail you!" Sagittarius said as she swept out, cape swirling behind her. _Maybe_, she added mentally, _I can even have a little fun while I'm out there. It's been ages since I've had fun!_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Guess what, Usagi! We're getting a new student today!"

Rain pattered against the many glass window panes of the school building the next morning; an early spring thunderstorm. Usagi lifted her head from her desk and glared, irritated that her pleasant dream of being the world's most popular singer had been interrupted by, of all people, Umino. Not that she could really be blamed; she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, considering being on guard for the new enemies, plus the Senshi meeting last night.

Flashback:

"_All right," Artemis said as the Sailor Senshi gathered together in Rei's room in the Sendai Hill temple. Although Rei was still very weak from her encounter with Sailor Aries, she had been released from the hospital and was now resting at home for a few days, watched day and night by the worried Luna, and some of the Sailor Senshi who came by when they could to see her." Now that everyone's here, let's consider the facts. We know that this new enemy is after the Sailor Crystals." Usag, Ami and Haruka nodded in response. Ami spoke, "However, that's only the primary motive of these enemies. Despite all of my research, I can't find anything about the enemy's main objective involving the utilization of the Sailor Crystals."_

_Usagi, Minako and Makoto just looked at Ami with a blank stare. "Um, Ami, can you repeat that in a language we can all understand?" Minako asked sweetly._ _Michiru giggled as Setsuna and Haruka sweatdropped quietly._

_"I too have been doing some research, using the Eternity Main System in Mare Serenitatis," Luna replied, "and I was correct when I thought the name Sailor Aries familiar." Here, the dark cat pulled out a small, clearly ancient scroll and unfurled it, holding it out for the Sailor Senshi to see. Everyone peered closely at the aged scroll, engraved in strange markings. "This does not seem legible…" Setsuna deduced as Usagi squinted at the tiny, foreign print. "Luna, I can't read a thing!" she whined, turning her head in all directions. _

_Luna nodded, "It is written in the ancient language of the Moon, so it is no surprise that none of you can read it." She flipped the scroll around to face her. "However, the scroll speaks of an ancient Goddess of Battles millennia old. She is described as being the color of blood with piercing eyes of diamond. She has had several names throughout the years, and was once the patron goddess of Mars. She is also described as being dressed in the manner of a Sailor Senshi. Her most common epithet…is Sailor Aries, the Soldier of Sanctity and War." Luna rolled the scroll up, and stared intently at the group. "There are many scrolls in the Moon Castle library with descriptions such as this, depicting primordial warrior-goddess that were worshipped for centuries. All of them were described as benevolent and just, and all wore the uniforms of Sailor Senshi."_

"_But this Senshi attacked Sailor Mars," Makoto interrupted, "if she's supposed to be so good, why did she do this?" She flung an arm in the direction of Rei's slumbering form. Luna's head dropped, perplexed. "I have no answer to that…"she answered thoughtfully, then her head snapped up. "I just remembered! The library documents also mentioned that these goddesses had fought a great battle against an alien, evil entity. Afterwards, there is no other mention of them!"_

"_You mean they were defeated?" Michiru asked, but Luna shook her head. "The scrolls do not mention one way or the other what had happened. All records end with that battle." Artemis spoke again, "However, there is an odd discrepancy. The scrolls begin by mentioning twelve goddesses in the ancient pantheon." Artemis paused, then continued, "But in the final battle they fought, only eleven were recorded to have been present."_

"_So, what happened to the last one?" Makoto inquired. _

"_She is never mentioned again in the scroll," came the reply from the white cat._

"_He would know," Luna added, smiling "I made him search all night for one!"_

"_You're not kidding," Artemis groaned, bringing a paw to his head._

_The girls settled into a thoughtful silence._

End Flashback.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Usagi was still trying to sort out everything she'd heard last night in her head, and its significance to the new danger. _Maybe…_she thought,_ Just maybe…the enemy captured them…?_

"Usagi, did you hear me?" Umino waved a hand in front of her face, grinning. Usagi's head sunk down between her folded arms as she feigned sleep. There was just too much going on for her to process right now. Unfortunately, just as she had managed to block out his voice, their teacher came in and began to give the announcements. "Class, as of today, we shall be welcoming a new student to our homeroom…" Suddenly, the classroom door slid back with a loud slam as Makoto raced into the room, completely soaked to the skin. Some student near the back of the room shouted, "The new student's Makoto?" The class erupted with laughter as Makoto stood in the doorway, blushing. "IamsosorryI'mlate!" she blurted out, heading for the vacant desk beside Usagi, leaving her dripping jacket out on the hall radiator next to the door to dry. Catching her breath, she huffed out, "I…woke up late…got stuck in the rain…" She rested her forehead on the palm of her hand, still breathing heavily. The teacher, wide-eyed at Makoto's outburst, finally shook herself and spoke, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Kino, but, luckily, you didn't miss anything particularly important. So just settle down and get out your books."

Usagi threw a puzzled glance at Makoto, who was a disheveled mess. Her ponytail was wet and coming loose, her uniform was wrinkled, the sweet, comforting scent that usually hovered about her was absent, and one of her signature rose earrings was missing. Kino Makoto was a total wreck today. _Which is completely strange, _Usagi considered, brows knitting, _especially during a thunderstorm, Makoto is never like that._

"Well, as I was saying," the teacher continued, "we will be getting a new student today…no, it is not Makoto." The teacher's glance pierced the lone student in the back about to open his mouth. He sunk back in his seat, mumbling.

Usagi, preoccupied with Makoto's strange behavior, just tuned out what the teacher said. Looking out the window, the blond girl sighed. _So much is going on right now, I guess it's no real shock that Mako-chan's having trouble too. We're all in danger and we really don't know anything…well, maybe after class, I'll talk Mako-chan into going to the home-ec room and baking a nice, thick chocolate cake. She does love to cook. _Usagi's face broke into a dreamy smile._ Yes, a nice big cake covered in icing and strawberries. Oh, with lemon shavings, and sprinkles. Can't forget those little round silver candies either. Maybe we can make some cupcakes too! Oh, yummy, angel food cupcakes with icing roses!_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Usagi's spaced-out blue eyes immediately began to focus on a certain point out the window, high up near the clouds. Something dark kept fluttering in and out of the raging clouds, amid the various flashes of lightning. _Oh, it might be a bird that got caught…_she became worried, as the shape kept flipping over and over in the gale winds. Then Usagi started to realize that it couldn't be a bird; the shape kept getting bigger and bigger. Her eyes grew as big as saucers when she finally figured out what it was. At the same time, Umino stood up, oblivious to the lesson still going on in the room, "Someone's up there in the storm!"

The teacher stopped in mid-lecture and followed Umino's wide-eyed gawk, the entire class racing to the window. A brief, but large lightning bolt illuminated the dark figure. As reported by the students with sharp eyes for those who couldn't see, it was a young boy dressed in black. He was wearing goggles and his feet were firmly strapped to a silvery board. Although he was being tossed about like a leaf, there was a large smile fixed firmly on his face.

"Is that guy nuts?" Naru gasped, "He's gonna kill himself skysurfing in this weather!"

"Wait, he's opened the parachute!" Umino shouted happily. Naru quickly grabbed the front of the thickly bespectacled teen's uniform and shook him so fast he became a blur. "He's opened the parachute in the middle of a thunderstorm! He could get hit by lightning, you dolt!"

"Um, guys?" a girl piped up, "Is it just me, or does he seem to be headed this way…?" The whole class, teacher included, turned pale.

The boy's course of direction appeared to be taking him straight for the one open window of the classroom.

Students shrieked as they rushed to get out of the way, as, with a scream of joy, the daring skydiver sailed through the narrow window, catching his parachute on the open sill. Rapidly detaching it and letting it fall back out to the ground below, the boy smiled brightly and brushed some rain off of his clothes, which were now evidently a high school uniform. The class just gaped at the boy as he pushed his goggles up onto his mop of reddish-brown hair, revealing sparkling, turquoise-hued eyes. "Sorry I'm late, everyone!" he chirped happily, oblivious to the stares and dropped jaws. The teacher just looked at him in disbelief. The newcomer continued, "I'm the new kid, Yukito Shuichi!" He continued to grin happily as he unstrapped his shoes from the board. "Boy, that was such fun!" he muttered to himself with glee as he carried his board to an empty desk. The class just continued to gaze at him like startled squirrels.

**To be continued…**


	9. Jovial Heir Sagittarius part 2

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy. : ) Thank you. (bows) Gah, I'm sick again…it's like that black rose curse in SuperS. (drags self to the doctor)

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Jovial Heir – Sagittarius (part 2)

SMACK!

"Oooooh…" Makoto groaned pathetically, grabbing her now red forehead as her locker door swung gently back and forth. Usagi looked at her, blue eyes concerned. "Mako-chan, that's the third time in a row you've hit your head on the locker like that!"

Makoto, eyes swirling, gazed back at her friend with a wide smile, "Well, don't they say the third time's the charm?" She chuckled at her own pun. Usagi sighed and leaned against the wall as Makoto started to shove her books into her locker. "Really, Mako-chan," Usagi asked, "are you okay?"

As if a reply from Heaven, the tall brunette slipped on a small puddle created from her still-sopping jacket and slammed, face-first, to the floor. "I give up…" her muffled voice floated up from the ground as Usagi rushed over to help her up.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Usagi and Makoto looked up to see wide, friendly sky colored eyes peering at them. "Shuichi…" Usagi blinked in mild surprise. "At your service, ladies!" The new, reckless skydiver raised a hand to his head in a salute, grinning. "And who is this beside you? She seems a little out of it." Shuichi turned his smile on the now kneeling Makoto, "Having a bad day?" he inquired, bright smile never dimming for a second as he knelt down, taking the brown-haired students chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. Emerald green eyes went as large as cup saucers as Makoto's face rapidly turned the color of ripe cherries. She couldn't utter a sound. "You're friend's cute!" Shuichi said with a delighted tone, glancing at Usagi. "Does she have a boyfriend or anything?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed to cat-like slits as her mouth slid into a devious grin, "Nope, Makoto's totally available!" she said brightly. Makoto's face began to change from cherry red to scarlet. Shuichi grinned sweetly back. "Great!" He turned back to Makoto and his grin lessened into a gentle smile. "So, can I meet you after school? We'll go out somewhere."

The crimson-faced girl gave a shallow nod. Shuichi continued to beam as he released her chin and stood, turning on his heel. "Well, I'll see ya around, cutie! Later!" The auburn-haired student disappeared down the hall, instantly lost in the swelling river of student bodies. The second he was out of sight, Makoto's body slumped, letting out a breath as her cheeks subsided into a warm rose color. "Usagi, I can't believe you…" she moaned in resignation. Usagi glanced down at her, expression completely lit up, "Mako-chan, you just got a date with a cute new guy! Thing's are starting to look up for you today!" "I suppose you're right…" The brunette's green eyes misted dreamily as she leaned against her locker door. The blond puffed out her chest, giving her friend a smug grin. "And you have me, Usagi, to thank for making your day bright!" The brunette and blond friends burst into fits of laughter.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_I wonder why I did that…_

It was now lunchtime, Shuichi noted as he watched the many tiny spots littering the ground below. The boy sat above the door leading to the school roof, and shifted his gaze to take in the fluffy clouds drifting in the sky.

_Why the heck did I just ask that girl out…? _He wondered, sighing. For once, his face was completely pensive. _And why do I keep getting this weird feeling around her? It's like…like a distant memory I have. Back in the past, when I used to ride like thunder among the clouds, shouting for joy as the rains poured around me. I was so happy to be alive at those moments. Now, I feel that joy again, even though I haven't done anything similar since those times. Gods, I can barely even __remember__ it! _Reddish eyebrows knitted with puzzled frustration, then were smoothed out by a forced shrug.

_Then again, I said I wanted to have some fun while I was here, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Maybe I can also figure out what exactly is it about that girl that makes me feel so strange. Oh, yeah, I also have a mission to complete, don't I? Though…I shouldn't let business interfere with my date. No worries, I know what I should do!_

Almost as though on cue, the door below Shuichi opened, and another male student with ebony hair appeared, carrying a small lunch bag. Sky-colored eyes peered fox-like at the new arrival.

"Yo!"

The dark-haired boy jumped with a short yell and turned, looking every which way.

"Up here."

Indigo blue eyes finally focuses and locked on turquoise orbs as a student with messy auburn hair lying above the doorframe waved casually with a friendly smile.

"Oh, Shuichi!" The boy visibly relaxed as he waved back. Shuichi lowered his hand and replied, "Hey. What're you up to?"

The other student held up his lunch. "Thought I'd get away from the crowds down there and eat someplace private. You want to share? I've got plenty!"

"Ah, thanks a lot, but I gotta get going right now." The young skydiver leaped down to the concrete roof and, smiling in farewell, started to open the door. In midstep through the threshold, Shuichi stopped and half-turned. "Oh, I just remembered. Can you come here a second?"

The dark-haired boy stepped towards Shuichi, eyes inquiring what the other wanted with him. Shuichi reached out a hand, the bright gleam of his teeth never ceasing for an instant.

"You've got something on your forehead there…"

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Wow, Mako-chan, you look great!" Usagi gasped in awe.

Right after school, the pair had raced home to Makoto's apartment to get her an outfit for her date that evening. Well, it was more like an overexcited Usagi dragged Makoto there; the entire time Makoto kept slipping or bumping into things. Now that they were in the Kino residence, the girl with the blonde odango helped her friend and everyday defender try on every scrap of clothing in the closet. Finally, Makoto stepped out to show Usagi the final outfit. She was clad in an satin emerald blouse which laced up the front with black, soft leather ribbons, tastefully clinging to her body and tucked into an ebony-colored skirt. Her shoes were black, with small heels and iridescent green bows above the rounded toe; instead of her regular green spheres, her hair was held back by four, fragrant pink roses and silken ribbons.

"Um, Usagi?" Makoto fidgeted, finally getting the chance to speak, "Are you sure we should have left the school? I mean, he doesn't exactly know where to find me…"

Usagi's smile dropped and crashed to the floor.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot!" Her ocean blue eyes widened in horror.

Suddenly, the doorbell started ringing. Makoto looked mystified as she started for the door. "I wonder who that is…"

Standing still in the hallway was Shuichi, turquoise eyes sparkling with merriment. Instead of his uniform, he was dressed in a dark purple, sleeved shirt, a black velvet vest, and obsidian slacks. In his right hand was a small bouquet of pink roses.

"Shuichi! What are you doing here?" Makoto started with shock, but her features softened as she caught sight of the roses, her favorite flowers.

"We had a date tonight didn't we?" Shuichi held out the roses to her, his smile never seemed to quit. "Plus, I figured just in case I'd ask somebody your address. So, here I am!"

From behind Makoto, a blond head popped out. "Shuichi!" Usagi chirped, happy that everything had turned out all right. _And I didn't ruin Mako-chan's date…_Mentally, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going, huh?" The purple-clad boy gallantly held out an arm, which a blushing Makoto took. Usagi extracted the flowers from her friend's hand as the two headed away. "Bye, Usagi!" Makoto called as they walked down the hall. Usagi waved at the retreating couple, then headed inside to get her things.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Yamamoto, are you feeling any better?" a boy with neon green hair called down the hall. His best friend, Yamamoto, had arrived at his house, complaining about being sick and needing a place to stay, since his parents were out of town. The creaking sound of a door on rusty hinged echoed as a black-haired youth peered out of a darkened room. There were dark circles around his indigo eyes, and a pulsing, purple mark that vaguely resembled a tiny arrow was present on his forehead. "Yeah, I just need to get some sleep," the ill one called Yamamoto called back, "Goodnight". The door closed softly behind him. Inside the pitch-black room, the purple mark began to glow ominously…

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"I can't believe you talked me into doing that!"

Laughter resounded through the still night, bouncing off the night sky and weaving through the moonlight, which reflected in the small puddles of water on the ground below. A young couple, a boy dressed handsomely in purple and black, and a girl dressed like a regal beauty in green, continued to chuckle as they sat by a fountain, eating ice cream cones. The boy finally caught a hold of himself and sat up, clutching his aching stomach. "C'mon, Makoto, that was fun and you know it! Sky surfing is the best, especially during an electrical storm!" He laughed briefly, then gave the girl beside him a soft gaze. "Besides, I would never have let you fall." Makoto flushed adorably, suddenly preoccupied with her mint chocolate ice cream.

An odd feeling started to bubble in Shuichi's chest the longer he looked at the tall, lovely brunette beside him, and his mouth opened before he could even realize. "You know, you remind me of someone…someone I once knew long ago." The turquoise eyes glanced downwards, focused on something far away and out of reach as his smile faded. Makoto slowly looked over at him, listening with concern. "They were strong, beautiful and brave like you. I lost my heart instantly." Images fluttered past his mind's eye, sights that had been buried for ages, but never truly forgotten. Flowing hair like brown silk, shinning, grass-green eyes, milky skin and the scent of spring blossoms. Clear, musical laughter in the beginning. Crystalline teardrops at the end.

"We would've been married…" Shuichi continued, sighing. "Except…except that I had found something higher to live for. My destiny, if you want to call it that. I couldn't stay when I had found my true purpose." A small, pained smile played over soft lips.

_Why am I saying this? It happened eons ago; I've never bothered to tell anybody! It's not like anyone would get it..._

"I understand."

Auburn hair swayed as Shuichi's head snapped up, rapidly turning to face the one by his side. There she sat, subdued, with an expression of true understanding as her hunter green eyes gazed into his own azure ones. "Your fate called to you…and you had to answer that call, regardless of what you knew you were leaving behind." Makoto gave him a kind smile, voice clear as she laid her hand atop his trembling fingers. "I completely understand that." _This boy…can relate to me. Maybe not in the same way but…I finally found someone who can share the pain of walking between what you desire and what you were born to do…_

Shuichi's eyes grew wide as the two of them instinctively began to lean in.

_What is this girl doing to me?_ His thoughts were overpowered by a sensation of delight and familiarity.

Turquoise and emerald slowly became sheathed by flesh as their eyes slid closed.

_Perhaps…with this kiss…I'll finally have the answer…_

Their petal-soft lips were barely an inch apart when the screaming started.

**Notes:**

Again, I ask, please don't attempt to skysurf during a storm; it's too dangerous. :o


	10. Jovial Heir Sagittarius Part 3

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy, whose name is soon to be revealed. :D Then again, a lot has to be revealed before the story's over. (checks the list)

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Jovial Heir – Sagittarius (part 3)

"Mmmmm, ehehehe…chocolate candy, all for me!"

Usagi hit her bed as soon as she stepped into her room. Cocooned from head to toe in rabbit-spangled sheets, long golden hair spilling in a haphazard waterfall over the edge of her comforter, the girl grinned broadly as she rolled over, mind lost in dreams of luscious sweets. At least until a flashing glare of brilliant blue light blazed like the sun through her window panes and right into her face.

Usagi's blue eyes snapped open as she let out a shriek, diving off the bed to peer, squinting, outside. A small silhouette moved in front of the light, crouching on the little white sill. _What in the world is going on?_ Usagi wondered in terror as she lifted a hand to her eyes to discern the shape before the light. Without warning, she heard a soft but crystal clear voice speaking:

"_The eternal archer has found her target! At the park, the maiden of storms is in peril!"_

At the end of those brief words, the light and figure vanished, leaving only a gleaming moon and twinkling stars in their wake. Usagi knelt by the edge of her bed, pondering what the mysterious figure had meant. _Maiden of storms…target…MAKOTO!_ The words clicked in her head as she instinctively reached out for her brooch, rising from the floor.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

At the sound of the scream, at the last second, Makoto's head snapped up and back. "Did you hear that?" she inquired urgently, eyes scanning all visible corners of the area in which the pair sat.

Shuichi too sat back and looked around, running a shaking hand through his unkempt hair. Suddenly, in his mind came a quick vision: a young woman was attempting to run down an alleyway in darkness about a block away. Behind her was a monstrous, horse-like creature with the back end of a giant fish. Scales threw back the moonlight as it panted with exertion, chasing its prey. The sky blue eyes closed as the boy let out a soundless sigh, _I guess I should've set the timing till later. Oh, well, it can't be helped. I do have a mission to accomplish._ He glanced quickly up at Makoto, who had risen, her jaw set with determination. A rapid dip of eyes to her lower legs, positioned slightly apart, told him all he needed to know. _She's going to head right for it!_ Fast as a striking snake, Shuichi grabbed his date's wrist just as she was about take off towards the screams. Standing and whirling the girl in the same moment, he held Makoto in place before him. "Makoto, no. It might be dangerous!" Turquoise eyes clear as a December sky met with hard, fiery emerald. "Shuichi, someone might be in trouble!" Makoto said with rising alarm, her desire to head towards the source of the crisis never wavering. She struggled in his firm grip, but he held on. "I'll go. I'm not letting you get into any trouble if this is something serious." The bright, fearless smile returned as bright as ever. "Can't let my new girlfriend get hurt, can I?" Quickly winking an eye, before Makoto could protest, the auburn haired boy raced off into the night, open vest fluttering behind him.

_I have to protect her. I want to find out anything I can about her, why I react like this to her. I can't let this girl die, no matter what the Emperor might want!_

Makoto watched his retreated back, then reached into her pocket and pulled out an emerald, heart shaped crystal. _Shuichi doesn't know what he's dealing with! If that's the enemy, he's only going to get himself badly hurt_. Her eyes closed, expression grim. _And I will __never__ let the enemy hurt someone I care about!_ Dashing behind a tree, she lifted her arm and shouted, **"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"**

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The youma drew a thick, dark tongue grotesquely across its salivating maw as it leered over the young woman, shivering and sobbing as she slid weakly to the ground, near the edge of consciousness.

"Y'know, Nisus, I thought you weren't supposed to emerge for another hour or so. You ruined my date."

The monster let out a neighing howl as it turned towards the clear, nonchalant alto voice of the young messy haired boy with azure blue eyes leaning calmly against the onyx bricks of the alley wall. Massive tongue lolling from its mouth, its started to advance towards the boy.

The boy, Shuichi, straightened, features melting into a cute pout. "Wow, I guess you don't recognize your master…" Putting a hand to his forehead, he lifted his right arm, raising the royal purple silk from his skin with his other hand. Gleaming like an illuminated river, a small, star-shaped charm inset with a dark purple gemstone hung from a thin silver thread. As the youma came closer and closer, Shuichi's forehead began to glow with purple light, coagulating into a prominent symbol which resembled a small arrow. Leaping out of Nisus's path, the boy shouted out, **"Sagittarius Star Crystal Make Up!"**

Violet flashes of lightning darted around the darkened area, striking randomly and causing Nisus to reel back roaring with fear as their radiance shone. As the bolts began to subside, in the midst of the final tiny flashes of electricity stood a Sailor Senshi garbed in royal purple, with a winged chest bow decorated with turquoise blue ribbons. Her violet cape swirled down to her sneaker-like boots, and in her left hand was a turquoise, intricate crossbow. Grinning, she posed, aiming her crossbow at the youma.

Nisus, finally realizing who was present, bent its shaggy forelegs in a small, but respectful bow. Chuckling, the Senshi, Sailor Sagittarius, walked over to the creature and patted its huge head. "Ah, now you remember, huh? Well, at least you were doing your work, trying to lure out the Sailor Senshi…"

"And you've got one!"

Sagittarius started and titled her head upwards, to the top of the alley where the shout had come from. A feminine shadow was framed by the moon, which then jumped down before Sagittarius. In the bright light caused by the silvery orb, Sagittarius was able to see another Senshi, dressed all in green with pink bows. It was Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh, hey there!" the purple clad Senshi beamed at the newcomer, as though they had been childhood friends and known each other for years. "I was worried you weren't going to show up." Nisus began to growl in Jupiter's direction.

"Of course I'd show up!" Jupiter replied in an angry tone, "You'd think I wouldn't after you attack innocent people? After you pose a threat to someone I care about?" She pointed a finger at the enemy Sailor Soldier, eyes bright as green flames. "I, Sailor Jupiter, will never forgive you!" She shouted, stretching out her hand. Green sparks formed a halo of light around her head, dissipating slowly into a verdant crown of oak leaves.

"I won't forgive you either!" A second figure landed next to the enraged Sailor Jupiter. It was Eternal Sailor Moon, looking somewhat miserable with dark circles under her eyes. "For love and justice – Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit! SAILOR MOON! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Jupiter's face lit up when she saw her comrade, then she moved closer to Sailor Moon's side, ready to fight.

"You know…"Sagittarius addressed the two Senshi, smiling with serenity, "As much as I'm beginning to like you guys, you really should pay more attention than give speeches, much as I appreciate the intro." Sagittarius, continuing to watch her opponents with pure glee, then held up one gloved hand, in which was clenched a sparkling green crown made of perfect oak leaves.

Sailor Jupiter instinctively reached up to stroke searching fingers against her hair. The crown that had just been present atop her dark brown hair was gone. "H-how?" She managed to choke out in shock.

Sagittarius twirled the crown on one finger, "Easy. I simply drew it to myself. You see, before you came into possession of it, Sailor Jupiter…" the wreath rested now against her palm, "This Oak Leaf Crown was mine. In fact, I made it." Broad, bright smile.

"You're lying! That never belonged to you!" Sailor Moon shouted back.

The purple Senshi just curled her fingers around the crown, "I speak only the truth, little side effect of being the former Senshi of Honesty. This beauty has more power to it than you probably realize." She held up the jade colored diadem, examining it closely. "Yes, you've only been able to use the Oak Evolution attack. Now watch closely, there's more to it than that!" Swinging the arm back without warning, the cheerful Senshi flung the crown towards the opposing pair like a bowling ball, shouting **"Dodonna Leaf Storm!"** A fury-filled rush of innumerable, shining green oak leaves hurtled towards Jupiter and Sailor Moon. The taller of the two quickly grabbed her princess and dived for cover behind a tin garbage bin. Whatever the leaves encountered was obliterated, completely shredded to ribbons. Jupiter peered around the metallic barrier and fingered a leaf. Hissing, she withdrew her now bleeding hand; the leaves were as keen as razor blades. Seeing Jupiter's soaking digit, Sailor Moon let out a yell of panic and scurried back against the wall.

"Whoa, I haven't used that move in ages! That felt awesome!" Sagittarius scratched her head, delight dancing in her eyes. "Okay, then!" She pointed at Jupiter who had emerged, severe glance etched into her face, "I made the first attack, so now you can show me what you've got! Let's enjoy this before I take your Sailor Crystal!" The crossbow in her other hand stayed at the ready, but was pointing towards the ground; Sagittarius didn't intend to use it just yet.

"What are you thinking? This isn't a game!" Jupiter yelled in disbelief as she leaped into the air, hand rising above her head as the tiny, gold antenna in her tiara extended. **"Jupiter Coconuts Cyclone!"** Raging, tornado-force winds and thunderbolts flew from the storm Senshi's hand and headed towards their target.

"Gee, you're a serious one, aren't you?" Sagittarius pouted before she too bounded off the ground to avoid the lightning and winds advancing for her. As Sailor Jupiter began to come down back to earth, Sailor Sagittarius raised her crossbow, taking careful aim. **"Stampede Shockwave!"** she hollered, letting loose a pale blue bolt which streaked towards Jupiter's left arm like ball lightning. Jupiter screamed out as the bolt struck her shoulder and caused her to stagger as she landed. She tumbled and fell over, clinging to the wounded limb which welled up with sticky, crimson fluid.

Sailor Moon raced over to her, "Jupiter, are you all right?" The blond Senshi propped the hurt girl up, holding her upright on her lap. "I'm fine, Sailor Moon," Jupiter managed to grit out from behind clenched teeth. Pounding a fist into the ground next to her, she forced herself to her knees, then dragged her body into standing. Sagittarius landed gracefully back on the ground, cape flowing as water behind her, "I'm glad to see such strength and determination in an opponent." Sagittarius nodded respectfully towards the bleeding warrior, "It will be an honor battling against you. However, I think two might be too much." She snapped her fingers. Nisus, who had until now remained relatively quiet, now rose and bellowed, launching its gigantic body towards Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon shrieked and scrambled frantically to avoid the youma, while Jupiter attempted to place herself in the sea horse's path.

"**Intergalactic Tempest!"**

Out of nowhere, a dark blue, sparkling swath of energy reached out and slammed into Nisus, knocking it to the side and forcing the monster to let out a harsh cry.

"I've seen that attack before!" Sailor Moon's eyes shifted in all directions, until finally spotting a familiar form dressed all in aqua blue. It was the masked Sailor Aquarius, who jumped down into the alley and stood beside Sailor Moon. "It looks like you might need my help again, Princess," the diminutive Senshi moved before Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon. Jupiter gave Sailor Moon a brief look of alarm; two wicked Senshi to fight in one night, plus a monster? The blond replied with confidence, "I know Sailor Aquarius! She's one of us!" Sailor Moon nodded, smiling at her companion.

Aquarius placed a hand on Jupiter's uninjured shoulder, "Let me fight this one." Bending her head in ascent, the tall brunette stepped back, eyes softening slightly.

"Well, well!" Sagittarius spoke with a tone or great surprise, and beamed at the newcomer, "If it isn't Sailor Aquarius! Where have you been all these years?" The purple fighter started forward, but the aqua Senshi took a step back, bringing her arm on level with her chest. Sagittarius paused in her stride.

"Sagittarius, I'm giving you a warning. Please stop what you are doing; you cannot have the Sailor Crystal." The youthful girl never took her gaze off of Sagittarius's face.

Sagittarius blinked, ever present smile losing some of its gleam, then shrugged. "Aw, c'mon, Aquarius! That Crystal, as well as the other Sailor Crystals, rightfully belongs to us, the Zodiac Senshi. We're just reclaiming what's ours. How come you're so set against it?" Azure irises eyed Aquarius with curiosity. "I'm so set against it because we bequeathed these Crystals to them for a reason. They are no longer ours."

"What do you mean 'bequeathed'?" Sailor Moon interjected, puzzled.

Sky blue eyes settled on the white winged Senshi, "Oh, Aquarius neglected to tell you guys, huh?" Chuckling, Sagittarius leaned back against the cold bricks and continued, "Well, it's kind of a long story…one that goes back pretty darn far. We used to be guardians of peace and justice, just like you guys. However, the Zodiac Senshi fought in a really big war long ago, but because our sacred crystals, which gave us our formidable strength, got stolen…" She sighed dramatically, raising her arms in resignation, "We lost. Luckily, our beloved Emperor found us and gave us a chance to get our power back. That's where you all come in." She leered wolfishly at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon. "Your great ancestors, the ancestors of the Sailor Senshi, pilfered our holy crystals, including the two most powerful: the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal. Now we've come back to reclaim them."

**Notes:**

Okay, for anybody who was actually wondering. Sailor Sagittarius's first attack, "Dodonna Leaf Storm", is based on the mythological Greek oracle of Dodonna. At Dodonna was a shrine dedicated to the god Zeus (Jupiter in Roman mythology). The priests there would tell the future by listening to oak leaves rustling in the surrounding groves (the oak tree was one of Zeus's symbols). So, obviously, it kind of ties in with Sailor Jupiter's "Oak Evolution" move. All right, enough nonsense from me.


	11. Jovial Heir Sagittarius Part 4

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and the new enemy. Good gods, I've been run ragged all week! (slumps in a corner). Everyone I know kept me so darn busy, I had no time to work on my chapters, so I'm sorry to anybody keeping an eye out for updates on the fanfic for the delay. Even as I write this, I'm working on 3 projects. (bright smile).

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Jovial Heir – Sagittarius (part 4)

"That is untrue."

Aquarius's soft voice rang with coldness as her took a step towards Sailor Sagittarius. The purple Senshi just remained in place, grinning. "Aquarius, we've been comrades for how many centuries? You know I'm the Senshi of Truth."

"The former Senshi of Truth!" Aquarius corrected, eyes behind the mask blazing. "It's apparent that your penchant for honesty has been corrupted, considering that our crystals were never stolen."

"Then how would you explain why we lost and how those two over there got some?" The auburn haired girl pointed a finger at Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Sailor Moon, raising an eyebrow.

"Our empress allowed the crystals to be given away. She thought we could fight best using our own strength. Besides, if we were defeated, as we had been, imagine the power of our crystals in the hands of evil!" Aquarius's reply ended in a plea, a plea for some sanity.

Sagittarius blinked, raising herself from the wall. Without warning, she burst into wild fits of laughter. "Our Emperor isn't evil," the purple Senshi gasped out, "After our defeat he showed us mercy! He gave us the chance to regain our power. As soon as we can get the crystals, he can restore us all to our former glory!" Sagittarius beamed, prideful and full of joy. "Aquarius, why don't you come back with me?" Turquoise attempted to pierce ivory silk. "Everything can be as it was before."

The small one in aqua stood very still. "Sagittarius…are you listening to yourself? You are defending the same monster who defeated you in battle. I've also noticed that Sailor Aries, Leo and Cancer haven't reappeared. Has your honorable Emperor killed them too?"

Sagittarius's smile quickly faded.

"You're defending a guy that killed your friends?" Jupiter shouted, appalled and horrified. Sailor Moon covered her mouth with a gloved hand, eyes quivering with shock. _All of those girls…are dead?_

"Maybe…" the smile returned, but the facial muscles seemed strained and forced. "Maybe, I should return another time for your Sailor Crystal, Jupiter. Aquarius is bringing up too many old subjects. They're bringing a pall on our fight, and I find that inappropriate." Mantle swirling about her, Sagittarius winked at the others, grinning, then dissipated into a flash of violet. The equine monstrosity beside the rogue Senshi vanished a second later.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"So, how did your date go?" Usagi's face suddenly popped in front of Makoto's emerald eyes.

"Well," the brunette sighed, "It was going perfectly until that youma showed up and chased Shuichi away."

"You mean he ran and left you?" Usagi yelled. Makoto, now the color of ripe apples.

"No, he said he was going to see the source of some screams. Then he ran off in the direction of the youma." Makoto sighed, "I just hope he had the common sense to get away from it. He really is reckless; I'm surprised he didn't try to fight it himself." She opened her locker…only to be bombarded by a tidal wave of soft, pink petals.

"Wha-What the…?" Makoto exclaimed as she reached out, grasping hold of the bouquet before it suffocated her. "Look, there's a note!" Usagi pointed out, plucking the small, fragrant note from among the roses. Makoto, sweatdropping as she listened, grabbed the massive present in both arms.

"'I'm afraid all the roses in the world fail to make up for the cowardice I have displayed,'" the blond girl read, "'But, I hope that a picnic might be able to make up for some of my behavior. Please meet me during the lunch break, in front of the greenhouse. All my love, Shuichi.'"

"Shuichi sent these…because he thought I was mad at him…?" Makoto's face softened, her eyes blurring with saline tears of happiness. Usagi looked at her, joy and relief a soothing mix on her face. "This is great! That was so nice of him! So…" Oceanic eyes turned crafty, "You're going to meet with him?"

Makoto gazed at Usagi for a moment, then burst into a spasm of giggles. "Well, I really don't have a choice with you leering at me, do I Usagi?" The laughter died down. "Besides, I want to make absolutely sure he's okay." "That's the spirit, Mako-chan!" Usagi placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder, smiling cheerfully.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Sagittarius hasn't returned?"

"No, my lord. It's been almost 48 hours since she'd left to retrieve the Jupiter Crystal".

A pause, then the sound of slender fingers sliding against each other in a resounding snap.

"Sailor Gemini!"

Light flashed across the obsidian floor, illuminating a young Senshi all in yellow. "You called, Emperor?"

"How is Project Ragnarok coming along?"

"Oh! I was about to tell you! We're all set to go for Stage Three!" The girl smiled with pride, sunshine blond hair swishing as she stood as tall as she could manage.

"Excellent…" Undertones of dark satisfaction crept throughout the voice. The pool of radiance shifted closer to the voice, until it finally came to rest on another, taller Senshi, slender and willowy in midnight blue. The light splashed gently about, reflecting off a shimmering, black throne and grazing across a marble white hand, which ended as the wrist was drastically cut off by ebony sable.

"Sailor Virgo…go and prepare to begin Stage Three."

The blue Senshi nodded, light glinting off of her spectacles as she turned on her heel, walking off to be engulfed the surrounding darkness. "As you wish, my lord."

An alarmed shout echoed through the room, "What about Sagittarius?"

The deathly white fingers lifted, forming a dismissive gesture. "I'll leave her fate to you, Scorpio. I know how much you want to go. However…" The lilting intonation suddenly became sharp and clear, "You are only to deal with Sagittarius, then return. As one of the Four, I will need you here for the final two stages of Project Ragnarok. In addition, it has been your duty since time immemorial to look after your post, and you cannot leave it for long."

The dark-haired Senshi bowed low, topaz eyes blazing with loyal fire. "I will obey you, Emperor".

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_The healthy leaves rustled like stiffened feathers as the wind swept through the silent grove. A lone figure walked among the trees, clad in emerald and silver robes, long, dark hair stirred by the breeze. His aquiline nose lifted, sniffing at the salty air; another storm was on its way. Of course storms were very common, even in the artificial atmosphere surrounding Io Castle, high above the raging cinnabar clouds of the planet Jupiter. _

_Excitement began to course through the young man's veins at the anticipation of the storm. With the rains, __she__ would always come._

_The thought had barely faded from his mind when a lightning flash lit up the darkening sky. Unable to restrain himself any longer, the man became nothing more than a blur of dark jade as he raced to the center of the small, sacred forest, faster than the raindrops that had begun to dampen the earth. Finally halting at a clearing, he spotted a second figure, crouched as though coming out of a leap. The rain didn't touch her, it never did, as she rose, auburn hair and royal purple skirt swirling. As though sensing his location, turquoise colored eyes stared up in his direction as a wide grin spread over her tanned face. _

_"I didn't expect to find you so soon, Prince Aquila. Never thought you'd miss me so much." The Senshi laughed heartily as she climbed the knoll he stood on with ease, all moves graceful and sure._

_The one called Aquila smiled at the newcomer; she was the one he served so faithfully, the cheery Goddess of the Storm – Sailor Sagittarius. She was the patron goddess of his homeworld…and she had chosen him above all others. _

_She finally stood before him, eyes shining with absolute love for the young man. He was always glad to see her, infrequent as her visits were due to her responsibilities. Nonetheless, she was always there for the people of Io Castle, and she would always be there for him when he needed her. _

_The two embraced in the cool downpour, while Sagittarius leaned in, brushing her lips gently against his. He was her chosen one and, she knew from the Submarine Mirror, to be the future patriarch of the royal line of Jupiter. One day, one of their children would be as strong as Sagittarius and become her heir in power. _

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"How could I have forgotten about that…?"

Shuichi's blue eyes finally returned to focus as he watched the skies, reminiscing in solitude on the school roof, sprawled atop the chain link fence circling the edge. The only thing to the student's right was clear, bright blue sky. Ever since that encounter the other night with Makoto, and the confrontation with the lost Sailor Aquarius, unbidden and faded memories began to filter through his mind. Io Castle…the boy, Aquila…ghosts of eons past danced about, softly brushing his brain like down feathers.

_Everything is coming back to me now, before that fight…what had really happened then? I remember the Turquoise Bow breaking into pieces, blood everywhere…then it all went black. When I came to, the Emperor was reclining on his throne, smirking at us. It just seemed natural for me to bow. _

Auburn brows knitted, as the unceasing smile melted into a frown. More notions surfaced as the seconds past.

_Aquarius never showed up…the last I had heard, she had gone to meet with the Empress. Next thing I know, we're getting ready for battle. Now, that's odd. Aquarius wouldn't just run away from a fight, especially one this important. Another thing. I've never known Aquarius to back down if her beloved are in danger; she was never like that, no matter how powerful the odds against her. Maybe…something happened…?_

Thoughts flooded in like a swarm of angry hornets, beyond the daredevil's control. Confusion ran thickly, like an overflowing river, through his heart, as well as a swell of unexplainable anger. And longing, as though something wanted to break free from his innermost soul.

_Ever since I met that girl, Makoto, nothing's been the same. I haven't felt this way since I met Aquila…wait a minute!_

Shuichi bolted upright, knees clutching the chain link wiring his body had been laying across.

_Makoto and Aquila…Sailor Jupiter…the resemblance is too uncanny to mistake it!_

The school bells began to sound, signaling for the students to retreat to eat their midday meals.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Makoto headed outside the building, making a beeline for the greenhouse. The wind gently blew past the trees, which in turn began to sway ominously. The emerald eyed girl shivered, throwing her arms about herself as best she could with a bulging bento box in one hand. A movement caught her eye; an smiling, auburn haired boy stepped out from behind a budding cherry tree. "Oh, hello, Shuichi!" Makoto called as she came towards him, but the boy raised a hand to halt her approach.

"Hi there, sweet," Shuichi beamed as he lowered his hand, azure eyes straightforward and sparkling. "Before we begin, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, shoot!" Makoto smiled pleasantly as she laid down her lunch on the flowerbed beside them.

"Where did you go last night? I came back to the fountain for you, but you were gone."

"Oh, you came back? Sorry…" the tall brunette blushed and scratched her head awkwardly. "I went to go find you! I came back to the fountain too, but I could find you anywhere."

Shuichi sighed and shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh, we must've missed each other. That was sweet of you to look for me and I'm sorry I lost you back there. However…" For a split second, the turquoise orbs became as cool as ice, then returned to their friendly hue.

"I didn't exactly want to interrupt your battle with the youma," the chuckling male voice finished.

Makoto froze, eyes dilating with shock.

Shuichi shrugged, shutting his eyes, beam fading into a gentle smile. "Don't be so surprised. I guess you needed to keep it a secret…Sailor Jupiter."

A furious, screeching howl resounded behind the greenhouse.

Makoto's head whipped around to the greenhouse, above which was perched the horse-youma, Nisus. Its salivating tongue hung like a dead piece of flesh as its beady black eyes pierced the brunette.

"I have a secret too, Makoto. I'm not who you think I am." Turning back to Shuichi, Makoto watched in silence as, smiling as though it were the best day of his life, he raised his right wrist, brining a silver bracelet with a silver and amethyst charm into the afternoon sunlight.

"**Sagittarius Star Crystal Make-Up!"**

Violet flashes of lightning surrounded the boy, causing Makoto to shield her eyes. The bolts finally died down to reveal Sailor Sagittarius standing proudly in the auburn haired boys place. Nisus trumpeted loudly with glee.

"Well, Jupiter," Azure blue eyes surveyed the other girl, "You should probably transform now, before Nisus gets hungry and starts after the students around here."

Makoto remained silent, eyes shadowed under the bangs. Finally, in a tight voice, she spoke.

"So…this was all a game to you. You played with my heart, tried to hurt my friends…all along you were an enemy. DO YOU THINK THAT I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR THE DESPICABLE ACT YOU'VE JUST DONE? YOU THINK YOU CAN PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S EMOTIONS LIKE THAT?"

Makoto's accusatory scream ended as she savagely pulled out her Sailor Crystal from the folds of her dark blue skirt and held it up to the skies.

"**Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"**

Sagittarius quickly raised her arms up to block Jupiter, who, faster than human thought, had charged at the violet Senshi, the impact nearly knocking her back into a tree. Sagittarius's smile faltered as she held off the volley of fists Jupiter aimed at her. "Don't get me wrong, Jupiter! I wasn't playing with you!" The auburn haired girl felt the wind rush out of her lungs as a burst of pain exploded in her side; Jupiter had kneed her hard in her ribcage.

"Nisus!" Sagittarius gasped out, motioning for the youma to come to her aid.

With a final roar, Nisus leapt between the fighting Senshi, swinging a heavy, clubbed tail at Sailor Jupiter. The blow connected, sending Jupiter sprawling to the ground. Grunting, Sagittarius called to the green-clad Sailor Soldier as Nisus continued to drive Jupiter back. "You felt it too, didn't you? That sublte feeling like we understood each other, like it was right to be in one another's presence. A connection." She emphasized the word as clearly as possibly.

Jupiter halted in her assaults on Nisus, catching her breath. "Probably…just some trick you pulled…"

"NO!" Sagittarius's voice was harsh with panting, but still strong. Jupiter stopped speaking, still breathing hard. "That was no trick! That was real, though at first I didn't get it. I know what that is now."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_Azure blue eyes gazed up at the star littered night. Beside the stargazer, a boy slumbered, his body wrapped warmly in a satin blanket. A gloved hand reached out, placing a shining object upon Aquila's chest. As he breathed smoothly and deeply, the shimmering item melted like rain in a thirsty patch of soil into his body. He never even stirred, even as his auburn haired companion began to take her leave, clouds rolling in to cover the stars._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"I remember it now." The blue eyes grew calm, despite the light trickle of blood running down the corner of Sagittarius's mouth. Raising a hand, she held the outstretched fingers towards Nisus, who whinnied in confusion. "I release you from my spell. No longer shall you be the Avatar of Sagittarius. You are free!" the purple Senshi called out.

With a high keen, Nisus reared up, the violet, arrow symbol on its monstrous head glowing and finally shattering. The youma's body glimmered in amethyst light, until finally the shape slumped into the body of a dark haired, spectacled boy. The boy who had been Nisus was unconscious, oblivious to the events transpiring and that had transpired.

"Yamamoto!" Jupiter shouted, staring at the unconscious student.

"Yes… I was able to turn him into a youma, since he was a Sagittarius under the western zodiac." Sagittarius looked at the boy, then at Jupiter. She lowered her hand. "I'm not going to fight you anymore. I know who you are now."

Jupiter still remained guarded, hunter green eyes glinting, "What do you mean?"

The purple Senshi leaned against the tree, gazing at the other Senshi. "I can't fight you anymore; I surrender. It's as simple as that." Jupiter's clenched fists began to relax slightly.

"Does this mean you finally remember?"

Sagittarius lifted her head to the right. A little ways off and coming closer was a small, aqua Senshi in a white mask; Sailor Aquarius. Her expression was slightly concerned, with traces of hope. Near her walked Eternal Sailor Moon, face etched with worry as she glanced from Jupiter to her opponent.

Sagittarius's grin returned as she started giggling tiredly. "Yeah, I think I'm beginning to, Aquarius. Most of it, anyway." The purple haired Senshi addressed Sailor Moon, "You're the leader of the Sailor Senshi, right? There's a few things you have to know, especially about the Sailor Crystals." The wounded girl's expression turned serious. Aquarius's eyes widened behind the white frame as she nodded eagerly. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter came closer, listening intently.

Sagittarius took a deep breath…which abruptly ended in an explosive spray of blood launched from her mouth, soaking her lips and chin.

The Senshi gasped in complete shock, as Aquarius quickly looked downward, concealed eyes blazing. Between Sagittarius's breastbone, beneath her brooch and winged sky blue bow, was a keen, pointed spearhead of yellowish-gold crystal, the tip dripping crimson. Tiny pulses of dark flame swam about the projectile.

Sagittarius crumpled to the ground as the crystal point was extracted from her body and swung away. Jupiter rushed forward to catch Sagittarius and drag her closer to the others, as Sailor Moon stared after the deadly weapon that had wounded the girl. The crystal retreated further, coming to a halt as it was caught in a gloved hand. That's when Sailor Moon saw it; directly behind Sagittarius and protruding from the tree, was a black, jagged portal. Within the frames of the rip-edged portal stood another Sailor Senshi, clad in obsidian black, long black hair flowing down to her leather-booted knees. Her topaz, hawk-like eyes bored into Sagittarius's back as she twirled the end of a long, golden-yellow chain, upon which hung the stained crystal; the rest of the chain's length was held slack in her other hand. Her haunting eyes came to rest on the blond Senshi's face, lips sliding into a cold smile. Sailor Moon's eyes went wide with fear. Smiling, the dark Senshi turned back, walking through the portal as it swiftly closed behind her without a seam.

"Sagittarius!" Aquarius's shout was shrill as she held the purple, bleeding Senshi in her lap. The purple Senshi's body was cooling, losing body heat as the red fluid seeped out of her. One turquoise eye cracked open as she struggled to speak. "Darn…I don't have much time. Sailor Moon," Sagittarius beckoned to the blond girl, whose eyes began to well with tears. "We, the Zodiac Senshi, were sent to retrieve the Sailor Crystals of our heirs, for our Emperor…Emperor Nyx. We had to take the Crystals from the Sailor Senshi, but we didn't know they were our…" her words dissolved into a fit of wheezing. Fighting to catch her breath, Sagittarius continued, eyes as intense as the core of a flame, "Just, watch yourselves, there are more Zodiac Senshi to come. And…beware…beware of Project Ragnarok!" The former Senshi of Honest glanced at Sailor Jupiter, who had begun to cry. Sagittarius smiled at her, her thoughts surfacing through the pain for the final time.

_Just like Aquila…that time I told him I could never return again. Jupiter…you've grown to be so much like him…Aquila, my beloved…_

"Don't cry, Sailor Jupiter." A dirt-streaked, gloved finger brushed across Jupiter's cheek, wiping away a teardrop. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you; I had a lot of fun while I was here. You're the reason for that, and the reason I remembered my past." The smile grew brighter than before. "I'll always be grateful to you." Reaching her head up as best she could, Sagittarius kissed the storm Senshi's damp cheek. Sailor Sagittarius's head then sunk back as her turquoise eyes were shielded by flesh. The warm smile never left her face as her grip on Aquarius's hand relaxed and finally began to disintegrate into a fine dust.

Thunder sounded in the distance as the sky darkened with storm clouds.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Aquarius stood up and glanced quietly at Sailor Moon. For some time, all of them had sat beside the greenhouse, weeping in the light drizzle that had come in unexpectedly. They had paused momentarily to move Yamamoto out of the rain and into the greenhouse nearby. "Sailor Moon…" the brown haired Senshi whispered to the winged Sailor Senshi leader. Sailor Moon, eyes overflowing, looked up at Aquarius. "If you can…" the girl hesitated, then continued, "I would like to meet with you later. I have some knowledge of this enemy, and might be able to aid you in this battle." After a few moments, the odango haired young woman, eyes set with determination, nodded to the aqua clad Senshi. Jupiter, wiping her face with the back of her hand, also nodded in agreement. Aquarius returned their gestures of agreement, then proceeded to walk away, long mantle swirling behind her as she made her way through the rain.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

In the eternal shadow, the silvery rack lit up again, this time mysteriously glowing with an alien light. One of the black crystals had inexplicitly become bright purple, and shone with a matching halo of radiance. Purple light exploded from the crystal and scattered like leaves over everything present in the chamber. Pale hands clothed at the wrists in dark sable came up to an illuminated face as a masculine voice screeched in agony, the light glittering off his short, dark hair and intricate onyx diadem. Revealed also were six Senshi in various shades of color, cowering from the vivid blast. When the light finally subsided into the darkness once more, the crystal was discovered to have vanished, leaving only an empty slot beside the other, night hued crystals and the shards of the formerly broken ones.

"What just happened?" The male voice rang out with confused fury. "I suddenly feel weaker! Where did that infernal crystal go?" A tone of urgency trailed behind the shout.

"Someone must go next, while Sailor Virgo handles Project Ragnarok's third stage, without delay!"

A tender voice called in reply, "Why not let us go, Emperor Nyx?"

**Notes:**

The whole time I was writing this chapter, I kept Malice Mizer's "Mori no naka no tenshi" playing. It's a pretty upbeat, fun song. It's where I got the idea for Sailor Sagittarius so...okay, shutting up now : )


	12. Distracting Heirs Libra, Taurus, Virgo

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx. Oh, and Aquila and Yamamoto from the last chapters. Sadly, I also don't own Kato Kazuki or Hikaru Utada.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Distracting Heirs – Libra, Taurus and Virgo

"Why not let us go, Emperor Nyx?"

The Emperor, concealed in darkness, looked up, sour-tempered and oddly drained. Light shone on a lovely, softly smiling Senshi in a power pink Sailor suit, her wavy, sugar blond hair swishing against the flooring. Standing to her right was another Senshi in neon green, looking askance with a calm, bored expression.

"Very well, Sailor Libra and Sailor Taurus. With Sailor Virgo assigned to Stage 3, you must descend and gather Sailor Crystals. And hurry!" The dark voice constricted with a spasm of pain.

The prettier of the two Senshi nodded, and smiled at her nonchalant companion, "Leave it to us, my lord!" The two dissolved in a flash of rose and jade.

Through the ensuing silence, the voice spoke again.

"Sailor Pisces?"

"Yes, my lord?" replied a now illuminated lavender Senshi.

"While Sailor Virgo is taking care of part one of Stage Three, I want you to commence now with the second part. I grant you permission to descend."

"Of course, Emperor." Aquamarine eyes lowered in submission.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Ami's sick?"

Minako smiled gently at Usagi, whose face started to show blatant panic. She closed her locker on portraits of Kato Kazuki and Hikaru Utada with a soft click. "Don't worry, she's just overtired from researching with Luna and Artemis. They suggested she take the day off to rest before she really does catch something. I check on her last night myself; she's just got a minor cold."

Relief flooded the odango headed girl's face as the two of them started walking to class the next day. After the events with Sailor Sagittarius, Usagi and Makoto quickly contacted the other Senshi, in order to schedule a meeting between them and their enigmatic ally, Sailor Aquarius. Aquarius had informed Sailor Moon that she was willing to share all that she knew about the enemy, whom Sagittarius had called "Emperor Nyx", with the Sailor Senshi team. All of the girls had agreed to come, with the exception of the still recovering Rei. Makoto had volunteered to visit the beautiful, weakened priestess after the meeting to inform her of everything she had missed. Obviously, with Ami being ill as well, she would have to be filled in as well later on. Michiru, having violin practice for an upcoming concert tour, would also be slightly late, as well as Haruka, who was driving the two of them.

"I can't believe what's been happening lately," Usagi sighed to her friend, "So many people are suffering. I still don't understand what's going on."

Minako nodded, eyes blue as April skies. "What I don't understand is, if these Zodiac Senshi as Sagittarius called them were good, why are they attacking us? Do you think the enemy corrupted them, like when Queen Beryl captured Tuxedo Kamen?" The other blond girl stared at Minako thoughtfully, then answered, "You know, that might actually be it! Maybe they were brainwashed into fighting us – "

Usagi's response was cut off as she went sailing halfway across the hallway, skidding to a halt as her face impacted with the tile.

Minako quickly rushed over, but was forced to cover her ears as Usagi let out a hyena wail of "OWWW!"

"Oh, man, I'm sorry!"

Minako raised her head, giving her attention to a short young man in a paint splattered T-shirt and jeans. Apparently, paint had found its way into his hair, as his chocolate brown locks were streaked with aqua and amethyst. Usagi groaned as she lifted her bruised face. _I'd know that voice anywhere…it's Fukuro_.  
The boy looked down at the formerly airborne girl and her companion with complete sympathy. "Why is it whenever we meet, I end up hurting you?" Fukuro bent, encircling the blond student's arm with slender fingers. "It's okay, Fukuro…I'm all right." Usagi, aided by Minako and Fukuro, rose from the ground. Minako gazed at the young student in casual clothes, "Usagi, do you know this guy?"

"He's a friend of mine, Mizuno Fukuro." Usagi replied and gestured to Fukuro, whose lips raised in a greeting smile. "Any relation to our Ami?" Minako grinned back at the boy who shook his head with a laugh, although Usagi's features altered with puzzlement. "Fukuro…why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Fukuro suddenly glanced down, plucking at his oversized T-shirt. "Oh, this? I was helping paint the doorframe of the art room. I'd noticed that the old paint was starting to get drab, so…" He scratched his head self-consciously, face brushed with a dusting of ruby.

"Excuse me, is something the matter?"

All three turned to the sound of a sweet voice calling as someone carefully emerged from the art room. A fair, male student with wavy hair as pale as golden sugar and tender, opal pink eyes gazed at Usagi, Minako and Fukuro from beyond the threshold.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, Tsubaki!" Fukuro called back, "Just saying hello to some friends of mine." Delicate as a cherry blossom, the boy acknowledged as Tsubaki smiled back as he walked over gracefully to the trio, "Oh, that's nice. Your friends look rather nice." He bowed to the two blond girls, who by now were having problems keeping the rivers of saliva from escaping their mouths and pooling on the floor.

"Hey, Tsubaki!"

A boisterous, female voice resounded through the halls as a head popped out from the art room. The girl had shoulder length, earth-hued hair and heavy-lidded, pale emerald green eyes. A lollipop dangled from her full lips as she surveyed the occupants of the hall, curious gaze resting on the lovely boy who had just exited the room. "What's going on out there?"

"Oh, nothing, Hinagiku," Tsubaki's rosy eyes twinkled in her direction, "Just meeting some new people."

"I'm Usagi!" the blond odango headed girl said cheerily, then pointed at the other blond girl beside her. "And this is my friend Minako!"

The brunette girl extracted the confection from her mouth as she examined the girls, then grinned. "Hey, pleased to make your acquaintance". Her voice was soothing and relaxed, yet tempered with sincerity. "Unfortunately, Tsubaki and I have to get back to work, so if you guys will excuse us. Maybe we can meet up and go for sundaes later." The grinning girl's face retreated back into the classroom. Tsubaki's features were marked with something akin to sadness. "It's true, we do have a project to finish." The bishonen bowed once again to the girls, "Until we meet again, my friends." White teeth flashed gently, before the blond boy returned to the chamber from which he had come.

"Fukuro! You didn't tell me your friend was that cute!" Minako gushed, face flaming as her mouth broke into a wide grin. Fukuro sweatdropped as he discreetly stepped back. "Well, I hadn't actually met him until this morning, when I got the request to paint." "I wonder who that girl, Hinagiku, was…" Usagi wondered aloud.

"Oh, that's his cousin. They're pretty close friends too." Fukuro revealed.

"That's so sweet!" Minako sighed, blue eyes becoming unfocused. Usagi grinned, "Looks like Minako's found a potential date." She and the brown haired bow burst into laughter.

Still dazed, Minako started to drift off down the hall, with her blond friend following. Suddenly, Usagi stopped short, held back by a small hand with slender fingers.

"Usagi…can I ask you for a favor?" The normally upbeat Fukuro seemed serious, bi-chromatic eyes darkened. Usagi hesitated at the change.

"What is it, Fukuro? What's wrong?"

"Would you mind…keeping Minako away from Tsubaki for a while?" Troubled electric blue and deep violet pierced ocean blue. "There's…there's something about him I don't exactly trust."

Usagi stood still, mind hooked by Fukuro's words as he released her arm, walking to a sealed paint can on the hall floor. _He doesn't trust Tsubaki? That's unusual for Fukuro; he's never said anything like that before…_ Usagi glanced from the kneeling Fukuro, then at the departing Minako. _Maybe I should follow his advice. Especially considering the enemy after us_. Usagi nodded to herself, then raced after her friend.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Miss Mizuno?"

Ami started, rising up from her light blue pillow. A strange voice was calling to her from the front hall of her apartment.

_That can't be Mother; she's working late tonight, _Ami thought as she put on her satin blue robe, and silently made her way to the hall, the Mercury Crystal safely tucked in her hand.

At Luna's insistence, Ami had stayed home from school that day to rest and recover her strength. She had been so exhausted from working to discover some clue about the enemy, she had passed out the other day, landing squarely on poor Artemis's back. After apologizing profusely to the white-furred, yowling cat, Luna escorted her home, amid the constant groans and complaints from Artemis about his broken spine.

"Who is it?" the blue-haired prodigy called back, ready in case it was a prowler of some kind.

"I'm an assistant of Dr. Mizuno! Your mother sent me to check up on you, since she heard you weren't feeling well."

Ami peaked her head around the partition separating the kitchen from the front hall, viewing the area without herself being visible. Standing in the hall and removing her clean, white shoes was a young woman, perhaps around eighteen, with short, upswept midnight blue hair, and bespectacled, sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in pale blue scrubs and was carrying a small notepad, eyes darting about as she stood fidgeting in the spacious apartment. _She looks nervous…_ Ami mused as she stealthily stepped around the partition, finally coming into the lady's peripheral vision. The nervous girl jumped with a short yelp, putting a hand over her heart. "Oh! You frightened me!" The girl's breathless pants were cut short by an awkward giggle. "I'm Kaitou Sayuri, I work for your mother." The navy haired nurse bowed to the young genius, holding out her ID badge. Ami quickly stuffed the Mercury Crystal under her shirt, then bowed politely to Sayuri as she gazed quickly at the ID.

"I'm Mizuno Ami. Pleased to meet you." Ami's face suddenly took on a look of regret, "I'm sorry you went to all the trouble of coming here. I really just have a small cold; I'll be just fine."

Sayuri's face suddenly lit up, as one of her hands dove into the front pocket of her shirt. "Oh, you have a cold?" She straightened her glasses as her hand wandered about the small pocket, "I think I might be able to help that along."

"Thank you," the sapphire haired girl played with the belt of her robe with one finger, "but I've already taken some medicine. If I take a different kind, it might be hazardous."

Laughter rang out as Sayuri finally brought out her hand, something tiny carefully tucked into her fist. "This is a new medicine we've developed!" the nurse replied proudly, sapphire eyes twinkling. "It's guaranteed to work, and it's safe to use with other medications. In fact, I'm on this medication for a cold as well, and I feel wonderful."

Her long fingers unfurled, and in her palm was a little, dark colored pill. "Why don't you try some too?" Sayuri smiled kindly and offered the pill to Ami, stretching out her hand.

Ami came forward like a timid child and gingerly took the pill between two fingers, holding it up to the light to examine it. "One thing though, it should only be taken with water. Other liquids might cause side effects," Sayuri quickly warned. Ami took her glasses out of her robe pocket and scrutinized the medicine Sayuri had been carrying. "This is a new development?" she asked. The nurse nodded, "Yes, though it has been tested and retested for months to guarantee its effectiveness and safety." Sayuri giggle a bit, "If you like, I will give Dr. Mizuno the notes concerning this pill for you to look over at leisure."

Ami smiled brightly at the nurse, who smiled back kindly. _Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try it. With the plans Sayuri will give me, maybe I can even help improve on it for Mother! Plus, there's something about her…like an aura of familiarity. She'll make a great doctor someday._

The blue satin robe softly glided across the floor as Ami made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, the midnight haired nurse eagerly following.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Are you ready to go?"

The sugar blond head lifted, opal eyes fixing on the face of the one who had spoken. "I'm not sure, Hinagiku. Could we do this somewhere off the campus?"

Hinagiku's outstretched legs dangled over the large pile of wooden crates. Her emerald eyes glanced uninterestedly at Tsubaki, who was putting the finishing touched on an elaborate painting, jewel-like trails of color swirling and spilling on the canvas.

"Taurus," the pretty boy whispered, brush held still between his fingers, "I don't want that girl, Minako to be harmed. I felt something…a connection of some sort…"

"Ah, that's just nerves!" The brunette leapt down from the crates like an ocelot, waving her hand dismissively. "Now come on Libra, we have to get to work so Virgo can complete Stage Three without a hitch."

The boy remained still for a moment, then replied.

"What do you think, Taurus?" He gestured to the painting, which depicted a tall, golden haired woman in an ivory silk gown lying asleep, veils of white and topaz fabric cascading around her like many waterfalls. A crimson and orange sunset illuminated her beautiful face as she slumbered, diadem of gold shining in the fading sunset.

"I call it 'Aphrodite in Repose'. How does it look?"

"Great work, as always, Libra." For once, the emerald eyes were bright with interest as they gazed on the painting, her hand resting on the blond student's shoulder. She had always envied her friend's gift with a brush. "No worries. I'll have your back no matter what!" The girl raised her fist into the air, face set with determination and brightness.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Rei cautiously made her way across the hall of the temple, pale feet making almost no sound beneath her white sleeping robe. Her hand rested gently over her heart as she headed to the room which held the sacred fire of the shrine. Last night, Luna advised the priestess to place her Sailor Crystal inside of her body. _"It will regain its power much more quickly that way, since it is connected to your soul. Both you and it must recover together."_ The dark cat's words echoed in Rei's mind. All the same, she felt compelled to consult the temple fire; with this enemy, she felt uneasy being away from it for too long, where the gods could guide her spirit to possible victory.

Rei slid the door open, closing it behind her as she entered. To her shock and fury, she was not alone in the room.

Sitting beside the now flagging flames was a young woman in a lavender colored Sailor Senshi uniform, which took on a hue of deep indigo in the firelight. One leg was casually drawn up under the pleated skirt, showing the thick strips of lacing holding the front and back of the plain lavender boots together. A gloved arm rested on her upraised knee as the girl continued to gaze into the dying embers, her aquamarine eyes glittering. Her long, ebony hair was held back in a long thick braid, the dark bangs falling delicately over her milky forehead. Leaning against the wall behind her was a silver, three-pronged trident.

"Who are you? How dare you disturb the sacred flames?" Rei screamed with rage as her onyx eyes glared angrily at the stranger.

The Senshi's head calmly swiveled to face the furious priestess, aqua gaze calm. Suddenly, the dark haired girl's lips drew back in a frightful sneer as she lunged forward, hand outstretched towards Rei.

Rei swiftly drew back, hand reaching out to fling back the sliding door as she retreated. The door advanced, coming between the Sailor Senshi and the dark haired girl with a bouncing slam. Thrown to the floor by her rapid flight, Rei started to get up and run back.

A gloved hand emerged from behind the door of the swiftly darkening room and encircled Rei's ankle.

Shrieking, Rei kicked out with the other leg, quickly sitting up to elbow her attacker. Unfortunately, as Rei's arm advanced, another gloved hand came forward, reaching for Rei's chest.

Screams of agony echoed through the hallway as the hand impaled the priestess's chest, streams of ruby flashes reflecting off of the walls. The screams only grew more piercing and high pitched as, after several minutes, the intruder's hand began to pull back, brining with it a heart shaped, red crystal. Finally, the hand came free as the Senshi's face lit with triumph, holding up the Mars Crystal with unconcealed glee. As the scarlet radiance began to die down, the lavender Senshi vanished in a spark of lilac.

Rei's lifeless black eyes just stared outward as her body fell back like a dead weight to the floor, face waxy and pale as snow.

With a final, quiet poof, the temple fire died out.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Blood splattered across the countertop as Ami staggered, clutching the wall for support as she hacked and wheezed, air feeling granular in her windpipe. Sayuri stood over her, glasses gleaming with an evil luminescence. "If you're quite done," the nurse spoke, "I'll be taking the Mercury Crystal from you now." Her lips slid into a wolfish grin as she advanced towards the gasping, breathless girl.

Ami flung her body further into the room as she swiftly took out the Mercury Crystal, holding it up and beginning to shout, **"Mercury Crystal Power –** **"**

A hand clamped firmly on the sick girl's wrist, while Sayuri's fingers attempted to wrestle the shimmering azure crystal from Ami's hand. Blue eyes dilated with pain and ire as Ami continued the incantation. **"- MAKE UP!"**

Whipping jets of water emerged from the crystal and knocked the treacherous nurse backwards as Ami began to transform, surrounded by shining ripples of water. In her place, rising from the carpet, was Super Sailor Mercury, features set with anger as she grazed her hand across the Mercury Harp. "Your intellect should be used to help people in need, not try to kill them. As Sailor Mercury, the Solider of Knowledge and Learning, I will not forgive you!" Mercury stood ready to engage the one who had given her that harmful pill.

Sayuri growled, "Ah, so you finally appear! To think it was Sailor Mercury who would be the guinea pig for Project Ragnarok!" The nurse raised her wrist, the florescent lights glimmering off of a silver, starburst shaped bracelet.

**"Virgo Star Crystal Make Up!"**

Fine rivulets of smooth, blue water swirled about the glowing young woman, nearly blinding Mercury. As the sandstorm died down, there stood a Sailor Senshi clad in midnight blue, wearing boots identical to Mercury's. Her glasses remained despite the transformation, as she effortlessly twirled a slim, tall spear of dark blue crystal. "Come at me with everything you have, Soldier of Intelligence!" Sailor Virgo aimed her weapon at Mercury, "I've come for your Sailor Crystal, and I will take it!" She lunged at the water Senshi with the spear, shouting

**"Sandstorm Waterspout!"**

A rapid swirl spiraled towards Sailor Mercury, who crouched and tumbled away, raising her harp. She paused to cough up more sticky, red liquid, then proceeded to call out:

**"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"**

Thin, icy waves headed for Virgo, who attempted to dodge. However, one impacted with her thigh, causing her to wince and cry out. Rolling away, she glared with hate at Mercury, who swayed from side to side, her blue eyes still set with determination. "You fight well…" Virgo gasped out, eyes softening slightly with respect.

Without warning, a bright spark of lilac purple lit up the room. Standing between the two fighting Senshi was another Sailor Senshi in lavender, holding a silver trident, obsidian braid swirling behind her. "Empress Pisces!" the navy haired Senshi gasped, head dipping in reverence as she set down the sapphire spear.

"Empress?" Mercury echoed, eyes widening in startlement.

The aquamarine orbs settled on Virgo's bent head as she fingered her weapon. "Tell me, Sailor Virgo, did you carry out Stage Three?"

A smile broke out on the other girl's face. "Yes, it is completed. Even better, I managed to infect Sailor Mercury over there!" She pointed to the Senshi in blue opposite her. Sailor Pisces's gaze settled briefly on the blood still dripping from her mouth. The newcomer's eyebrows raised curiously. "So, she's infected? Where is her Sailor Crystal?"

Virgo threw a quick glance at Pisces, "She still has it, there on her bow."

Quick as lightning, the platinum prongs of the trident plunged into Sailor Virgo's back, dark blasts of flame engulfing her.

Sailor Mercury watched, horrified, as the shrieking Sailor Virgo, still ablaze, began to dissolve into grey ashes scattering over the ground. Some stray flecks of dust gently stirred, dancing away.

Sapphire blue eyes suddenly found themselves looking straight into aquamarine. The next thing Mercury knew, pain struck her chest like knives as Pisces's hand clutched at the Mercury Crystal atop her bow. The suffering was so intense that Mercury couldn't even hear her own shouts of agony as her transformation began to disappear. Moments later, it was over as the pajama-wearing Mizuno Ami slumped to the floor beside the sad pile of dust particles that had been Sailor Virgo, clouded blue eyes devoid of life.

Smirking, Sailor Pisces dissipated in a flash of lavender light, intent on her next target.

**Notes:**

For those wondering, yes, Aquarius is going to reveal what she knows. It's coming up in the next two chapters (is already writing them).


	13. Distracting Heirs Part 2

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx, and that's it. Ah, so much work to do over Spring Break. Plus, I was at a concert last weekend, so things have been hectic.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Distracting Heirs – Libra, Taurus and Virgo (part 2)

"Hey, Rei!"

Makoto's cheerful voice called as the tall brunette entered the temple, splashed with the orange light of the fading sun, and headed for Rei's room. Although she had promised to visit Rei with details after the Senshi had met with the enigmatic Sailor Aquarius, Makoto had decided to quickly check up on the still destabilized priestess. Afterwards, the maternal girl would go to see Ami.

"Rei, are you hiding or something?" Makoto spoke as she slid open the door to Rei's room, only to find the standing lamps extinguished, and her snowy white futon neat yet empty.

Makoto's features drew into a puzzled pout. _Where could she have gotten to?_ the friendly visitor wondered as she drew out of the dimly sunlit room. Suddenly, a thought struck Makoto like a hammer blow. _Of course! Rei usually goes to the shrine fire to meditate!_ The pout was exchanged for a bright smile as Makoto started in the other direction, across the hall to Rei's blessed sanctuary.

In a few seconds, Makoto noticed pale, elegant fingers, upturned but limp as they lay within the doorway of the darkened chamber.

The smile dropped and shattered to pieces.

"Rei?" Makoto whispered anxiously, approaching the opened door rapidly, heart beginning to pump much faster, the reverberations echoing in every artery. She knelt by the fingers, gingerly pushing the door open further.

The pitch black room was illuminated by the dying sunlight, shining like dripping honey on Rei's face, her normally fair features now white as bone, open obsidian eyes glassy and soulless. The top of her sleeping robe was blasted and singed, as though her chest had been held close to flames; the mysteriously unblemished flesh beneath the destroyed robe did not move.

"Oh, my God! Rei!" Makoto shouted, shaking the girl, ebony hair floating wildly. Thinking quickly, the taller girl gently touched the side of Rei's neck, almost cringing at the biting ice of her skin. There was no pulse nor breath.

Makoto flung one hand into her skirt pocket and withdrew her communicator, punching several buttons until Luna's image appeared on the rectangular screen. Before the feline could reply, Makoto yelled at the communicator, "Luna! Get everyone over here! Rei's been attacked!"

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Exactly where are we going to meet Sailor Aquarius?" Minako asked as Usagi yawned, the two blond girls departing the school as the sun was midway through its descent beyond the horizon. The setting star cast the two students' hair with a rosy-golden sheen as they approached the school gate.

Usagi looked at her friend, puzzlement evident in her confused blue eyes. "I don't know…maybe she'll just find us. She always does in a battle."

The odango headed girl grinned while Minako sweatdropped, azure eyes focused on the ground. "Usagi…"

"You should be more careful with conversation, ladies. Anyone could hear you."

Both Usagi and Minako whirled around at the sound of a soft, sweet voice calling out to them. Double pairs of ocean blue scanned in every direction, until a waterfall of gold held back with a scarlet ribbon whipped through the air as Minako's glances halted on the top of the school gates. Perched casually upon the stone wall were two Sailor Senshi, one seated in rose, the other standing in lime green. The Senshi in pink gazed calmly down at the two students with eyes like shimmering opals, a tiny, magenta bow dangling from one gloved hand. The Senshi in peridot stood tall, emerald eyes boring into the ones below, a confident smirk fixed on her face. Her limber arms were crossed before her winged bodice, and a pale green, serrated whip was firmly gripped in her fist.

"So, you know Sailor Aquarius? Obviously, you two must be Sailor Soldiers," the grinning green Senshi leaped from the sun-splashed brick, in one motion unfolding her arms and brining the deadly weapon down.

Usagi shrieked, while Minako swiftly grabbed her companion and dove to the concrete, rolling some yards distance away from the whip's minute, sharp teeth. Shards of rock and hardened cement flew in every direction as the whip retreated, painfully gauging the pavement in its return to the brunette Senshi's outstretched, waiting hand. Closing her eyes, the olivine girl chuckled, then turned back to the walls she had jumped from.

"C'mon down, Libra! I don't want to have all the fun by myself!"

The sugar blond Senshi called Libra shrugged, lips curving into a beautiful smile. "Well, if you insist, Taurus," The girl rose, bringing up the diminutive bow. Her other hand was finally brought into view, revealing an equally tiny, heart-tipped arrow twirling idly between two slender fingers. "En guarde, Sailor Senshi!" Unleashing a gentle giggle as Taurus smirked wolfishly, Libra fitting the arrow onto the bowstring.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Haruka and Michiru burst out of the elaborately decorated building, expressions of apprehension etched onto their faces as the pair dashed in the direction of the parking lot. They had just received an urgent distress call from Luna via communicators in the middle of Michiru's rehersal for another upcoming overseas tour, telling of Rei's tragic fate. The aqua-haired young woman's crew was none too happy when Haruka coolly babbled something about a doctor's appointment regarding a nasty rash, glaring after the sandy-haired racer as she dragged her precious partner to the nearest exit door.

"How could this have happened?" Michiru breathlessly panted, keeping pace with Haruka. Finally catching sight of a sky-colored convertible, the taller of the two shoved a hand into the pocket of her denim windbreaker, searching for her car keys. Triumphantly holding up a jingling key ring, Haruka quickly deactivated the alarm, slowing down to open the car door, Michiru's pearl-white heels resounding behind her. "We have to get to the temple now, before…" Haruka paused, meeting Michiru's sea blue eyes with concerned, cypress ones. Inserting a silver key into the rounded keyhole, still sharing gazes of deep worry with the lovely violinist, the sandy-blond woman opened the driver's side door.

A long, lavender boot speedily flashed out from the interior of the convertible, slamming its pointed heel into the underside of Haruka's chin.

Reeling with pain, Haruka stumbled backwards, Michiru's arms automatically encircling her protectively as she clutched her bleeding jaw, agony exploding through every dental nerve.

As the two watched, from the vehicle smoothly emerged a Sailor Senshi in lavender, smirking wickedly at the pair of women the way a hyena would leer at a dying gazelle, extracting a silvery trident from the car seat beside her. It was Sailor Pisces.

"Who are you?" Michiru screamed out, moving her crouching body in front of the fallen Haruka. Without warning, as tsunami blue glared malevolently into cold aquamarine, a strange current echoed inside her, like a strong, subtle wave of something familiar.

"I'm amazed that you, of all people, would ask me that," Pisces sneered with amusement, "Considering all that you know about us; the Zodiac Senshi." The dark-haired girl leaned against the parked convertible as though relaxing.

Haruka growled inaudibly, jawbone smarting as her pine colored eyes blazed with fury. Discreetly, as though in telepathic synchronicity, both allowed their fingers to drop down slowly to their respective pockets, each going for her Sailor Crystal.

Oblivious to the actions of the couple before her, Pisces allowed her head to fall back, the end of her lengthy braid brushing against a tar-black tire. "It still continues to baffle me how much trouble the others had with you, to obtain your Sailor Crystals. With barely any aid, I managed to collect four." Her milky neck lolled languidly to the side, a dreamy smile touching the Senshi's lips.

Haruka and Michiru froze.

_Four__?_

Like a blow, Michiru's mind was instantly filled with dancing, unbidden images: visions of the sallow and scorched Rei, the glassy-eyed, frozen Ami, slender Setsuna's slumped and limp form, and little Hotaru's upturned body lying on a desk, mouth hanging open on a silent scream.

"YOU DESPICABLE MONSTER!" The usually cool oceanic orbs went stormy with piercing rage as Michiru raised up the shining Neptune Crystal she managed to extract. Within seconds, her upraised wrist was caught in a fierce grip, Sailor Pisces grinning down at her as she held her arm in place.

"Far easier than I expected…" the lavender Senshi mused as she laid her free hand atop the Neptune Crystal, shimmering like a bright, cyan sea. Michiru's eyes widened as an intense sting began to build in her clenched fingers and filter down her forearm.

"**World Shaking!"**

Pisces, blue eyes dulled with boredom, swiftly leaped out of the way as a golden, planetary orb streaked in her direction, raking up the ground in its path. Michiru hunched over unhurriedly, the fingers of her other hand rising to encircle her still painful wrist and hand. Sailor Uranus jumped between the two women, shielding the aqua-haired girl from the ebony haired girl before her.

"Nice move…" Pisces acquiesced as Uranus continued to glare at her. "However, I'm afraid you may not be fast enough –"

The lilting tone finished speaking from behind Uranus.

"– to keep up with me."

Uranus, panic dawning on her face, swiftly turned around as Michiru began to scream hideously. To her horror, Pisces once again had her fingers curled about the Neptune Crystal and was trying to detach it from the violinist's throbbing palm. Teal and aqua bursts of light scattered about like splashing tidepools on the surrounding asphalt.

Uranus rushed forward, pulling her fist back as she hollered in anger.

Not ceasing in her current occupation for a moment and ignorant of Michiru's howls, Pisces half-turned, bringing up her trident in a short arc and yelled out:

"**Toxic Shock Tsunami!"**

A solid wall of midnight blue waves rose up, coming down to ram into the advancing Senshi. Shrieking, Uranus was flung back by the impact of the wall of seawater, tumbling hard across the ground.

"No one is getting between me and this girl's Sailor Crystal! Do you understand me, woman?" Pisces's shout rang clear and sharp in the navy Senshi's ear, for once devoid of any lacksadasical undertones. Her aquamarine orbs were bright and hard as she gave a violent wrench, successfully taking the blue-green crystal from the now collapsing, deathly pale Michiru. The world famous artist's eyes stared listlessly into nothingness.

Icy aqua eyes, like a frozen sea, washed over Uranus's kneeling body as Pisces advanced towards her, features grim and unsmiling as the lavender boots and trident clicked ominously along the parking spaces. "You're next on my list" Pisces gritted out, lips taking on their usual dark leer.

Dark green eyes held no fear as Uranus's body tensed with anticipation, the Space Sword materializing in her clenched fingers.

The menacing Senshi ceased her stride, blue orbs locked on the silvery scimitar. Forest colored eyes threw a quick glance to the limp body of the aqua-haired woman, and decided the Senshi of the Sky's next action. Closing her eyes, Sailor Uranus swung the sword, shouting with everything within her.

_Neptune…Michiru…I'm giving this my all…_

"**Space Sword Blaster!"**

A boomerang of bright light extended from the blade of the Sword, heading for Sailor Pisces, who quickly held up her trident.

Violent screeching rose up as the arc and metal collided. Pisces, to Uranus's surprise, was grinding her teeth with effort, heels scuffing backwards across the asphalt with the struggle of holding the swordstroke at bay. For several tense moments, the dirty-blond Senshi stared in disbelief as Pisces continued to be driven back by the attack. Something eventually had to give.

Finally, something did give: the ebony haired girl was flung to the ground with an anguished shout as the scintillating attack knocked the spinning trident into the air. Pisces rapidly sat up, bicep smeared with ruby red scratches as she glared with hatred at the rising Uranus. "Your sword…that traitor Aquarius enhanced it!" the lavender Senshi screamed with blatant fury. The Senshi in navy looked back at Sailor Pisces with equal heat, green eyes clear and level as she raised the sword again, ready to attack if necessary.

Pisces released a violent growl in reply, disappearing quickly in a volley of purple sparks.

Acting quickly, Uranus raced over to the unmoving Michiru, lifting her tenderly into her arms. Blinking back stinging tears at the feel of the unconscious young woman's frosty flesh and the absence of a pulsation, Sailor Uranus walked silently back to her convertible.

"I have to get to Luna immediately," the sandy haired Senshi muttered, engine revving to life.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

**"Valentine Swarm!"**

Several rockets of rosy pink sailed past, narrowly missing Sailor Venus's lower leg yet again as she dodged to the right, blue eyes never leaving the pink, smiling Senshi before her. _That one was closer than the last…I can't say her accuracy's all that bad, she could hit me if I'm not on my guard._ Venus remained still, poised to move in any direction necessary as another petit arrow formed in Libra's hand. _I hope Sailor Moon's doing all right against the other Senshi…_

"WHOA!" the Senshi of Love shouted as she rapidly tumbled out of the arrow's shining path, at the same time unhooking the Wink Chain from her skirt. When the next blow came, she would have to conduct a counterattack. The golden blond Senshi crouched, holding up the topaz encrusted chain.

"Now really…" Sailor Libra's opalline eyes seemed slightly upset, "If you keep doing that, I can't hit properly. Why not just stay in one position, please?"

Sky blue eyes stared in disbelief at the sugar blond girl. "Are you joking?" Venus blurted out.

Libra shook her head, lowering her bow quietly. "I'm afraid not. I'm not exactly one for battles and fighting." She chuckled softly, despite the situation she was currently engaged in. "Of course, it would make sense, since I was once known as the Senshi of Peace."

Venus, lowered the Wink Chain slightly, but kept her grip firm, gazing at her opponent. "What do you mean 'Senshi of Peace'? Who are you people?" Libra frowned, gazing back, "You don't actually know do you, despite that feeling of connection you feel to me?"

"How did you know?" Venus gasped in shock. "Don't you think I feel the same way? It's a mutual connection. It's because of your Sailor Crystal; that happens whenever any of us encounter them." Libra stepped closer to the crouching Sailor Senshi, no trace of malice emanating from her. In fact, it was though she regarded Venus as a fellow father than an enemy, speaking to the other girl on a level of equality and respect. "The Venus Crystal once belonged to me and the other Zodiac Senshi, but it was lost to us long ago, as were the other Sailor Crystals."

"How did you lose them?" Suddenly, the orange Senshi thought back to the conference with Luna, regarding the scrolls from the Moon's library, making a connection. "Was it during that battle centuries ago? When you fought against that powerful enemy?"

Iridescent pink eyes dilated, as though struck by something familiar, but in the next instant were concealed, eyes closing as Libra's fine, wheat-colored eyebrows knitted with frustration. She stammered with difficulty, "B-battle…? What…I can't recall…We had always had the Sailor Crystals, but, one day…oh, why can't I recall it…? My mind just keeps swimming with shadows…"

"LIBRA! Little help here! This one's tougher than she looks!"

Libra's eyes snapped open as she raised her bow, racing towards the sound of her companion's anxious call.

Somewhat stunned, Venus remained where she was, blue eyes preoccupied with a swirl of thought. _The Zodiac Senshi…they __were__ the legendary goddesses Luna and Artemis were talking about! They must have lost the battle and were taken by the enemy! I may be wrong…but maybe that's why they're after the Sailor Crystals…the enemy probably fought to gain control of them!_

Unseen by Venus as she made her startling revelations, violet colored sparks flickered up behind her, which materialized to form a Sailor Senshi in lavender, face contorted with fury, clutching her aching arm as she stealthily approached the kneeling leader of the Guardian Senshi…

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"WILL YOU PLEASE HOLD STILL?" Taurus screamed in frustration, emerald whip upraised high. On the ground before her, Eternal Sailor Moon was curled up, oceanic blue eyes watering with tears of fright as she gazed up at her attacker. Ever since she had cornered the Moon Senshi, Taurus had unleashed a series of attacks, lashing at the girl with her whip. To her disappointment and eventual ire, Sailor Moon just howled and cried, but successfully scurried like a terrified rabbit out of the way of every blow. The odango-headed girl was surprisingly agile and swift.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Taurus brought the toothed, shimmering weapon down, intending to split the girl down the middle.

"**Passionate Torero!"**

Sailor Moon shrieked and flung herself haphazardly through the olivine Senshi's straddling legs, missing the furious, energized whiplash.

"WHAT THE…?" Taurus twisted her body, gawking in disbelief at the whimpering, winged Senshi gazing back at her with horror. "Are you kidding me?" Taurus huffed out, putting her clenched fists to her hips.

Sailor Moon's eyes crystallized with anger as she shakily climbed to her feet, "I've had it with you constantly trying to hit me with that whip of yours! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She quickly pulled out the Moon Tier and pointed it at Taurus, just as Libra ran up to the pair. "Taurus, what's the matter?" Libra asked as she finally caught up with Taurus. "Well, for starters, the fact that you arrive almost an hour after the nick of time!" Taurus sighed, sweeping a hand through her chocolate colored locks, "Second, despite appearances, this Senshi right here is unbelievable. Quivering like a frightened squirrel and everything, she was fast enough to get out of the way of every attack."

Without warning, Taurus's head dropped on Libra's fragile shoulder, tears gleaming in her eyes. "I just can't win with this girl! She's too annoying!" the brunette sobbed on her partner's shoulder.

Sailor Moon just watched, sweadropping as Libra, smiling sweetly, patted her partner comfortingly on her shoulder. _Are these guys serious…?_

A fierce scream pierced the air, causing the heads of all three girls to snap up with alarm.

Before anyone could move, Sailor Pisces rounded the corner of the school building, features smug, as something bright and orange shone between the fingers of her right hand.

"Empress!" Libra and Taurus called out in unison as they dropped to one knee, eyes downcast.

Aqua orbs appraised the two genuflecting girls as Pisces approached, idly twirling her trident in one hand.

Sailor Moon stood transfixed, staring at the newcomer. _Empress…?_

Pisces finally paused before the rose and jade Sailor Soldiers, smiling kindly. "You didn't get the Venus Crystal…" she softly sang as she held her trident off the pavement.

The Moon princess caught sight of Libra and Taurus's faces, now gripped by unexplained horror. The rest of Pisces's words sank in as Sailor Moon dove towards the three enemy Senshi, now understanding seconds too late what the orange glow was.

The shimmering prongs descended, and easily pierced the two victims, in such close proximity that the trident struck both at once.

Moments later, all that remained of the girls was a large pile of smoldering ashes, still darkly alight with black tongues of flame.

Aqua blue calmly gazed into deep blue as the lavender Senshi extracted her weapon from the pile of dust. Sailor Moon's eyes spilled over as she shouted, "How could you? How could you do that to your friends? To other living beings?" Vision blurred with sorrow and anger, the blond girl choked, unable to speak. Pisces just looked indifferent to the admonitions, walking towards the hurt, crying Senshi.

A streak of dark, starry blue smacked the ground between the two, causing Pisces to quickly step back, eyes widening.

"DON'T YOU EVEN CONSIDER IT, EMPRESS PISCES!"

Sailor Moon, head heavy and tired, slowly followed the sound of the shout. Above them on the school's roof, Sailor Aquarius stood, one arm raised up to attack again as she glared with rage at the lavender Senshi. Gripped tightly in one arm slumped a taller girl in a Jyuban High school uniform, disheveled, golden blond hair held back by a scarlet bow.

Aquarius leaped down, coming to an elegant landing before Sailor Moon. She looked intently at the Senshi opposite her, "You're not getting the Silver Crystal today, Empress," the smaller girl grit out as she delicately passed the unconscious Minako to the waiting arms of the Moon princess.

Pisces suddenly winced with pain, fingering her wounded arm, then returned Aquarius's heated stare. "Much as I would enjoy destroying you, traitor," she spat out the word hatefully, "my assignment is complete. If you're so intent on opposing me, you know where I'll be!" With that, Pisces disappeared, air sparkling with lilac energy.

Gazing after Pisces for a few moments, Aquarius finally turned back to Sailor Moon. "You needn't fear; the girl is not dead."

Sailor Moon wearily looked at Aquarius, eyes still glazed with saline fluid. "Aquarius…what's going on? What's happening to us…?" She dissolved into fits of sobbing as she cradled Minako, horribly startled at her friend's ice cold flesh.

The violet and electric blue orbs behind the ivory mask closed briefly as Aquarius released a sigh. "I had said I will tell you all I know." She hesitated as the blond Senshi gazed up at her once more. "However, there's something you have to know first: my identity."

The words scarcely left her lips when a dazzling array of flashing lights, like lasers, beamed about, illuminating the diminutive girl's body. Sailor Moon was so overwhelmed, she was forced to shield her face with her forearm.

As the darting flashes finally dissipated, Sailor Moon gradually lowered her arm, only to audibly gasp at what she saw.

Standing right in front of her, bichromatic eyes serene and serious, was the brunette student Mizuno Fukuro.

**Notes:**

A torero is another name for a bullfighter, or matador. :D Although Sailor Taurus isn't Spanish, since in the manga, Tuxedo Kamen has French vocabulary in his attack ("La Smoking"), I thought it would be okay. Besides, Taurus is also the sign of the Bull, so it fits.


	14. Past Heirs Zodiac Senshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx.

Heirs of Tomorrow: Past Heirs – The Zodiac Senshi

"Fukuro?" Eternal Sailor Moon gasped with shock, as the youth continued to gaze at her, eyes intent and lacking their usual gentle friendliness. That dual hued gaze spoke of age, as though the boy had seen and lived through more than what the facial visage could reveal.

"Yes, it's true. I am Sailor Aquarius," Fukuro replied, remaining in place. "That day we met…that light was I. I had finally managed to find this time stream, and exited, causing that blast of energy. Please forgive me." The young man began to bow, but paused midway, lifting his head, "Sailor Uranus is arriving…" she uttered softly, casting her eyes to the entrance of the school. Sailor Moon quickly followed Fukuro's eyes.

Sure enough, a sky blue convertible pulled up, tires screeching, as Haruka swiftly parked. "Sailor Moon!" Dark green orbs widened as Haruka called out, heading for the winged Senshi, the unconscious Minako, and Fukuro.

"Haruka! What's wrong?" the Senshi of the Moon asked with worry. The taller girl opened her mouth, but swiftly shut it when she caught sight of Fukuro, "Um…" Sailor Moon understood, nodding towards the solemn brunette. "It's all right. He's one of us." The sandy-haired girl glanced at Sailor Moon with confusion, while Fukuro moved closer. "I am a Sailor Senshi as well. I am Sailor Aquarius," the boy spoke.

Haruka's coniferous gaze fell on the speaking boy, temporarily startled by the change of tone; his cheerful lilt had transformed to somber, formal eloquence.

Fukuro began to walk past the girls, towards the convertible, "I think it would be best to depart. I have much to discuss with you, and we must see to your friend."

Haruka nodded, turning to Sailor Moon, "He's right. Rei…and Michiru…were attacked."

"They are not dead, luckily," Fukuro quickly interjected, "but I think it best if we gather the fallen Senshi in one place. Now, please, let us go." The small boy looked imploringly at the odango haired girl and the dirty blond racer, who both nodded. Haruka gently lifted Minako's body into her arms as all of them approached the car.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The Sendai Hill temple that night was a gloomy, sorrowful place. Inside the chamber which held the now extinguished shrine fire, the bodies of Rei, Ami, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru remained in repose. The chests of each girl was marred in some fashion, and breath ceased to filter from their mouths or nostrils.

After Makoto, Haruka, Usagi, Fukuro and Mamoru had arrived, Luna and Artemis confirmed Fukuro's claim that the Senshi had not been killed; they were simply placed in a deathlike coma.

"However, they can't stay like this," Luna finished, sepia eyes blazing, "Their Sailor Crystals must be returned, or they will not survive."

"How are we going to get their Sailor Crystals back?" Makoto inquired, emerald orbs bloodshot from weeping. Fukuro answered, "We will have to find the dimension that the Emperor resides in and take them back to their rightful owners."

Makoto's neck whipped around, eyes boring furiously into the boy, "How would you know?" she shouted, "For all we know, you could be just some spy – "

"Stop, Makoto!" Haruka's smooth voice cut through the brunette's tirade. "She's right, we don't need this right now!" Usagi cried, ocean blue eyes sparkling wet. After a few moments, Makoto backed down, still leveling an angry look in Fukuro's direction.

"Fukuro, did say that he had some information to share with us," Mamoru added quietly.

The youth nodded softly, "Yes I do, and I am aware of exactly where Nyx and the last of the Zodiac Senshi are hiding. However, you have to know some of the history of the Zodiac Senshi before I take you there, as these last four we will face are the most powerful…and the most dangerous, especially as Nyx's acolytes."

"Who, or what, are the Zodiac Senshi, Fukuro?" Usagi asked, eyes widening.

"The Zodiac Senshi…" Electric blue and violet pierced through ocean blue, then dark blue, hunter green and emerald, "were the first of the Sailor Senshi, and the former guardians of this universe."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Eons ago, I and the other Zodiac Senshi were formed inside the Galaxy Cauldron eons ago, when this universe was still young and forming. Guardian Cosmos raised us, and gave us a home at Sagittarius Zero Star. No other being could contest our might, and we lived harmoniously, watching over the galaxies and all of the creatures born and growing within it. We guided their lives, and evil was not even an idea in the minds of living beings. The Zodiac Senshi took turns ruling, so that every age was honored to us, such as the Age of Pisces.

"In time, although we were great empresses and warriors, revered by many as goddesses, we were also essentially women, and grew lonely for companionship. Conducting progresses throughout our vast realm, we would often fall in love and mate with youths whom we fancied. Our descendents became many, and our line became filled with proud and powerful children, many of them grew to be Sailor Senshi of their home worlds. The entire universe prospered, without strife, suffering or warfare." Images began to flit like lost butterflies across the boy's mind, speaking of eons long past.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_The cheerful drone of muttered prayers echoed off the shimmering walls of the temple, alight with the rainbow sparkles filtering through stained glass windows. Thousands of people filled the various pews, heads bowed in reverence. Many, both old and young, were smiling with contentment as the priests and priestesses began to softly recite benedictions over the people._

_From the darkest corner of the church, a lone figure in deepest red was concealed behind a marble pillar, watching the congregation with a small smile._

_"I thought I'd find you here again, Aries," a soft voice whispered. The red-haired Sailor Senshi reluctantly turned her diamond grey eyes towards the one who had spoken. An aqua-clad Senshi, bicolored eyes filled with gentle amusement, was standing beside her, waiting. The diamond eyes widened, as Aries's head began to bend in acknowledgement, but the other Senshi raised a hand. "You can skip the formalities, Aries, I just came to find you," she chuckled quietly, lest the hushed mass overheard them. The ruby-haired woman smiled, grateful for the company as she turned back, intent on witnessing the joyful sermon. _

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Aquarius, come on!" Giggles resounded across the bright, lush fields, golden buttercups dazzling with dewdrops under the noon sunshine. A young Senshi in yellow with short hair that rivaled the buttercups for brilliance raced about, pursued closely by another laughing Senshi about her age in aqua blue. _

_"Aquarius, Gemini!" a gentle, regal voice called out, "Do not wander too far! You will need to resume your studies soon!" The voice came from the throat of a taller, older Senshi in lavender, concern shimmering in her aquamarine eyes. Standing upon a small knoll, cape flying in the gentle wind and holding her silvery trident, she watched the happy pair of friends frolic in the field. _

_"Ah, leave them alone, Empress," Yet another Sailor Soldier in royal purple with messy auburn hair sighed contentedly, resting on the fresh grass. Although she too held utmost respect for the one beside her, she never often used formalities. "I suppose you're right, Sagittarius," the ebony-haired Senshi replied, features easing, "However, if these young ones are to succeed me, they must learn and mature. Although…" Pisces gazed on with true pride at the young girls below, as shrieks of mirth issued from Aquarius's lips. "It is vital they learn to live in happiness as well." _

_"That's the spirit!" Turquoise orbs glanced upwards with amusement._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Fukuro cleared his throat and continued, eyes softly misting with the flow of memories. "Over time, our excess strength pooled and crystallized, forming several unique Sailor Crystals, the most powerful of which evolving into the Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal. These we used to maintain the peacefulness of our reign. However…soon, those times would come to an end."

"How?" Artemis interjected, furry ears pricked up with deep interest. The others were also held spellbound by the seemingly young boy's words.

"I…I am still uncertain as to when it began. However, in time, our current Empress, Sailor Pisces, sensed a great evil developing, until it became too strong to ignore. She commissioned for us to gather the Sailor Crystals that gave us power, and distribute them among specific family lines, as she had foreseen that these families would eventually produce beings who would be our equals, even superiors, in might. We also could not afford to allow an evil threat to attain the Sailor Crystals, or our Celestial Staff, which was powered by the Crystals."

"So…the Sailor Crystals were once yours," Usagi whispered. Mamoru spoke, "How were the family lines chosen?"

Fukuro continued, gazing at each person seated, "Pisces used the Submarine Mirror, back then much larger than it is now, to determine the chosen ones. The only ones who were trusted to handle the crystals were those of strong hearts and nobility…those with the greatest concentration of our blood surging through their veins."

"So, you mean…your own families?" Makoto choked out. The boy nodded, "Yes, our own great-grandchildren were destined to hold the Sailor Crystals, until the correct heir was born to wield it."

"So…the Zodiac Senshi are our great-grandmothers?" Usagi yelled with shock. Closing his eyes, Fukuro shallowly nodded.

_My God, she must be billions of years old! She looks younger than I do!_ Usagi's jaw dropped, the gap big enough to fit a baby beluga whale.

"You all felt a connection to a specific Senshi…that was due to both the Sailor Crystal you hold recognizing its former holder, and due to the deep strains of blood you shared. No creature that shares this ancestry can fail to acknowledge who we are."

As the violet and bright blue eye landed on her, Haruka felt the fresh breeze of calm wash over her, finally able to realize its significance. "I'm your grandchild…"she muttered, features serene, though unsmiling.

A tiny smile plucked Fukuro's lips before continuing, "You are our heirs, and the ones chosen to continue our duty."

"But why are you the only one who is helping us?" Makoto was finally convinced of Fukuro's sincerity. Fukuro sighed.

"I was getting ready to battle alongside my fellow Senshi, but, the eve before the confrontation, I was called to Sailor Pisces's throne room. She asked me to gaze into it, then she shoved me into it, sending me tumbling through time into the future. Evidently, she must have realized that we would lose, and sent me to aid and advise all of you."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"The end is finally here"._

_The words echoed throughout the spacious, darkened room. It was well past midnight, the footsteps of two young women resounded clearly as they crossed the room and finally halted. A small Sailor Senshi, looking no older than eleven, clad in an aqua blue and violet Sailor Suit, stared at her companion, both eyes, one electric blue and one deep amethyst, going wide with horror. "You can't be serious, Empress!" she gasped. The taller girl, resembling an older teenager, stopped in midstride and turned to the younger girl. She too was dressed in the Sailor uniform, but hers was pale lavender. Her aqua blue eyes looked sadly at the other girl. "I'm sorry, but our time is over. We are going to lose the battle tomorrow." She resumed her pace across the large room, the younger Senshi in tow. _

_The lavender Senshi referred to as 'Empress', did not halt until she stood before an enormous, golden framed mirror. "I have seen it all in the Submarine mirror," the Empress leaned gracefully against the frame, "we are destined to fall. That was why I commissioned for the weapons to be created and our crystals to be given away." The younger girl stood a little further away, face showing naked shock mixed with misery. _

_"So, it's final then. The gods have decreed our death, Empress."_

_"I'm sorry, but it is true."_

_The Empress tilted slightly towards her companion, locking her eyes with the others' bi-colored ones. "Come closer. I want to show you something I have also learned from this sacred mirror." The aqua Senshi came forward and stood by her empress, eyes downcast._

_Suddenly, without warning, the lavender Senshi shoved the girl beside her with all her might towards the glass. The girl pitched forward without a sound and through the silvery surface, which simply closed around her as if it were a vertical pool of water. In seconds, the Sailor Senshi was gone._

_The other girl then sighed, and stood calmly by the magical mirror. "I'm sorry, but you are not destined to be part of this fight, my child. If you are to protect this universe after we are vanquished, you must find our last hope, our heirs of tomorrow and the inheritrix of our power. Our descendents must come and accomplish what we shall fail to do tomorrow." Her oceanic eyes became hard and sparkled like diamonds. "I'm counting on you…Sailor Aquarius"._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"So that is why the scrolls only mention eleven goddesses fighting," Luna stated. "I never got the chance to help…" bitterness tinged the boy's voice, "I was forced, as I journeyed to this time, to witness everything. The pain of defeat, and the price my companions were forced to face alone. Nyx tormented their souls, turning them into ruthless, dishonorable monsters without memory or will. Empress Pisces's suffered the most, having the purest, most compassionate soul of us all, and became the appalling remnant of a Sailor Soldier you have seen. I witnessed Sailor Galaxia's initial visit to the Galaxy Cauldron, and Queen Serenity, Sailor Cancer's descendent, with her consort finally arrive in the Solar System to establish her kingdom, and then its tragic fall at the hands of Queen Metaria and the conflict between the Earth and Moon. All this and more I watched, helpless to interfere until I was deemed ready to quit the time stream."

Silent trails of tears flowed down pale, small cheeks, as Fukuro ceased to speak.

Without warning, slender fingers wrapped comfortingly around the youth's tightly clenched fist.

"This…it must have been so hard for you, Aquarius. To lose so much, and to want to help your friends…"

The boy's startled expression met Usagi's sympathetic gaze. Understanding filtered back and forth between the eyes of the two teenagers, and permeated the company gathered within the room.

_That's right…we've both lost so much. You lost your loved ones so many times, and always fought so hard to protect…Princess Serenity…_

Reluctantly, Fukuro tore his gaze away, shaking his head. "Far worse, our most powerful weapon of all, the Celestial Staff powered by the Sailor Crystals, is gone."

"The Celestial Staff?" Makoto echoed. Fukuro replied, "Yes. It was bestowed on us by Guardian Cosmos, and had the potential to destroy an entire star system when encrusted with your Sailor Crystals. It mysteriously disappeared during the final war with the evil threat, Nyx, but I doubt that he has laid eyes on it, let alone possesses it. If he had…"

"…then we obviously wouldn't be here." Mamoru finished for him.

"Evidently, Nyx is searching for it, or else he would not bother to seek out the Sailor Crystals. Powerful as they are, without their proper owners or the Staff, their full potential cannot be realized." Fukuro hypothesized, face set.

"Won't he come after you for it?" Artemis asked, but Fukuro shook his head negatively. "I have not the slightest idea where it might be. Empress Pisces's may have hidden it, but she has done it too well for me to locate. Right now, his main concern is to acquire the Sailor Crystals that are left. Perhaps, once they are gathered in one place, the location of the Celestial Staff will be unsealed."

Usagi leaned forward, "What about Project Ragnarok? Before she died, Sailor Sagittarius told us to 'beware' of it."

Fukuro looked thoughtful. "That is a complete mystery to me. However, I doubt that it can mean anything remotely beneficial." He soon roused himself from his brooding, "All the same, we will have to engage Nyx and the remainder of his cohorts. This cannot continue, and I hate to think of our Crystals in his wicked hands."

"But how? We have no idea where he is!" Makoto cried.

"That is not difficult," Fukuro responded, "He can only be in one place. Although the Zodiac Senshi were defeated, they were able to contain Nyx, confining him to one area."

Fukuro's eyes blazed, "Until he can gain enough energy, he's trapped in our former palace at the Galaxy Cauldron. That is our destination, if we wish to save your comrades."

**TBC...**


	15. Deadly Heir Scorpio

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx. Sick once again, and swamped with vacation homework. I'd rather become a Phage at this rate.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Deadly Heir – Scorpio

"Emperor, I have returned!"

"I can see that, Sailor Pisces…you shine magnificently!"

Truly, a plethora of rainbow lights glittered within the lavender Senshi's arms as she quickly strode to the Emperor's night-dark throne, breathless. "I hold here in my hands seven Sailor Crystals!" the dark haired girl exclaimed joyously, holding the precious, heart-shaped gems out.

Nyx's handsome, deathly pale features were iridescently illuminated by the bright glow of the crystals, abysmal black eyes glimmering as his thin, pink lips curled into a smile. "Yesssssss…I feel their boundless energy…it makes me feel so much stronger…" the dark being's head fell back, translucent eyelids slipping shut with blatant ecstasy at the flow of power emanating before him.

Smiling, he gazed down at his acolyte, "You have done an excellent job, Pisces. You will be awarded later. Now, we must give them to Sailor Capricorn for safekeeping." Bowing low with a grin, Pisces stepped away from the high seat of darkened stone.

"Emperor, I doubt the Sailor Senshi are really going to sit back and accept our taking their crystals," an ebon haired Senshi called out, topaz eyes clear and narrowed with thought. "After all, with that traitor Aquarius by their side, inciting them to rising against us, I'm sure she'll lead them right to our doorstep."

Unseen in shadows, the Emperor reclined, perusing the dark Senshi's words. "Perhaps. Then again, Aquarius will only be leading them straight into a trap. I have the greatest faith in you four." Ivory teeth flashed briefly and with wicked hunger. "Besides, Project Ragnarok can only be completed once they are here, not while they remain on Earth."

A much younger, eager voice piped up, "So, Emperor, does this mean that I have clearance to begin the final stage of the project?"

"Of course, Gemini, but wait a few hours to be certain, and return immediately afterwards." The velvety lilt became strong and clear. "The rest of you must prepare for their arrival! Go now to your posts!"

A choral reply of "Yes, my lord," resounded throughout the throne room. Amidst the sound of echoing footfalls, the lavender-clad Senshi's voice inquired, "My lord, might I make a request?"

"Anything you like."

"I would like for the main entrance of the palace to remain locked. There is something I wish to test regarding Sailor Aquarius."

"What would that be?" Light surprise filtered throughout Nyx's question.

"Please, my Emperor, trust in me. If she can open the entrance without aid, I will reveal my reasons behind the request."

The reply's tone was somewhat doubtful, but affirmative. "I do not see what will come of it, but I will allow your request. Now, go and get ready to receive our guests."

"Yes, my lord."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The silvery white, full moon was shining high above Jyuban Park that quiet evening, as three young women and two teenaged boys made their way across the high, dew-damp grass. One of the boys, the more minute of the two with brown, blue and violet streaked hair, began speaking to the others of the party, never letting up in pace.

"Now, this will probably be the most difficult fight we will have to encounter. These final four of the Zodiac Senshi – Pisces, Scorpio, Gemini and Capricorn – are the strongest of all, and by far the most corrupted of Nyx's cohorts.

"Luna and Artemis can stay and keep watch over the others. Unlike when Sailor Galaxia removed their Star Seeds, their bodies will not disintegrate."

"Why is that, exactly?" the tall, brunette girl, Makoto, asked, as the group plunged into a dense wood, following Fukuro's lead.

"The reason is because Galaxia gave their Star Seeds to Chaos, negating their strength. Nyx will do no such thing if he seeks the power that was once inherent to the Zodiac Senshi; he must leave them in their most natural state. Their Sailor Senshi spirits are alive and well within those Crystals. So long as the crystals are not harmed, their bodies will remain intact; their spirits as human beings and as Sailor Soldiers are permanently entwined," The boy, Fukuro, responded. "It has always been so, regardless of the corporeal form the Sailor Senshi must take on."

Finally, the small boy halted within a clearing, surrounded by thick ramparts of spruce, the moon caressing them all with its soft light. "All right, this is the best place; we will not be disturbed."

Fukuro folded up his small sleeve, silvery star charm shimmering as his eyes, electric blue and violet, gazed steadily at each of the people who had accompanied him. "Now, all we have to do is join hands and transform. The resulting energy will teleport us to Sagittarius Zero Star. From there, I will guide you to the palace, and hopefully through it in one piece. Now, the palace is located in a completely different dimension, so time and space will be drastically different. We could be in there for one hour, and when we return, two full Earth days will have passed. Provided, of course, we indeed return successfully."

"We have to! For everyone's sake!" Usagi cried passionately. The others nodded in agreement. Fukuro nodded as well, eyes never leaving the blond girl. "We will all need to be very cautious. I will do all I can to help you get those Sailor Crystals back." Giving a gentle smile, Fukuro raised his hand to the side, towards Usagi, who quickly took it. The odango haired girl extended her other hand to Mamoru beside her, the two exchanging glances as their fingers intertwined tightly. The ebony haired boy's glance reassured her, as though saying, _There is no way, in any time or place, that I will let anything happen to you, Usa-ko._ Cobalt blue pierced and held ocean blue with loving protectiveness for a second longer, before tearing away to stare forward. Usagi continued to look longingly at her boyfriend's tense, but steady, profile. _Mamo-chan…everyone…we'll make it through this. I'll make sure everyone will live in peace again!_

Everyone rapidly joined hands in a close circle, eyes set with determination as they all started to shout.

**"Aquarius Star Crystal – "**

**"Jupiter Crystal Power – "**

**"Uranus Crystal Power – "**

Sparkles of energy rippled across Mamoru's skin, replacing his clothes with a silky black tuxedo, white gloves and high top hat. Finally, Usagi yelled out,

**"Silver Moon Crystal Power – "**

In unison, everyone screamed loudly as a tunnel of rainbow lights surrounded them all, reaching towards the star-strewn heavens.

**"MAKE UP! "**

Like a pillar of flames, the solid tunnel of light rose even higher, until it swiftly collapsed inward on itself with a keen roar, releasing flashes of starbursts. In seconds, the tunnel and its occupants had vanished, the nocturnal air filled only with the soft chirp of crickets and the silent melody of the splashing moonlight.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Thick currents of bright stars and spinning, alien galaxies ran thickly through the winds of space. Beneath the breathtaking intergalactic sky, a tall, crystalline palace surrounded by wayward constellations and steams of luminous starlight stood, towering ominously over the fluttering starfields. Despite the awe inspiring landscape, the dark palace was a sad sight to behold, all of obsidian black crystal, crumbling and cracked in some towers and turrets. A long set of stairs, fractured and broken off, descended from the massive entryway doors.

Without warning, the star littered lands were overshadowed by a blinding flash, which quickly died down. In its place was left four Sailor Senshi and one young man clad in a black tuxedo; it was Eternal Sailor Moon and her companions, still holding hands in a circle as they drifted towards the ruined castle.

"The palace!" Sailor Aquarius gasped, staring in pure horror at the star cloaked stronghold. "What did that monster do to it?"

"You mean the castle ahead?" Tuxedo Kamen turned towards the youthful Senshi. Aquarius nodded, mouth drawn tightly into a slim line. "That palace is where the Zodiac Senshi once lived. It used to be so beautiful, and shone with every hue imaginable; that was once my home." Tears began to well in the aqua Senshi's eyes, but she quickly shook them away. "That is where Nyx has established himself; his stench is everywhere. These stars cannot even shine properly here anymore.

Sailor Moon glanced about at Aquarius's words. It was true; the closer they came to the black palace, the dimmer the stars grew. The stellar bodies appeared hesitant to shine when faced with the evil permeating this sacred location.

_What a sorrowful place…so filled with darkness. Even the stars can feel it._ Sailor Moon gazed in pity at the shadowed starfields.

Finally, where the starshine only flickered like a dying heartbeat, the travelers alighted upon the treacherous steps leading to the looming onyx threshold, the crystal throwing the intruders' reflections back up into the spatial void. The Senshi broke hands at Aquarius's behest.

"Now, remain on guard at all times. Nyx might try to take us by surprise at any moment. As soon as we enter, remain as close to me as possible," the electric blue and amethyst eyes were serious and fierce as Aquarius started up the extensive stairs, guiding the others. Before long, the group faced the massive doors, blackened yet untouched by wear or decay as the rest of the castle was.

Aquarius studied the doors for a brief moment, then turned to face the others, aqua mantle brushing the shining entryway. "We might have a slight problem."

"What's wrong?" Sailor Uranus spoke. Aquarius replied, "In order to open these doors, the Zodiac Senshi…used the Celestial Staff. I'm almost certain of it. On the other hand…" Aquarius looked thoughtful, "Nyx might have left it open for us if he were expecting our arrival." Face impassive, she approached the doors, gently resting her palm against the chilling black crystal, eyes closing as she concentrated.

A small aura of light suddenly surrounded Aquarius. Instantly, an echoing creak as heard as the enormous doors slowly opened to a shadowy vestibule. Aquarius stepped back, expression colored with deep surprise.

"I…I suppose the door was left open for us…" Aquarius stammered, eyes widening. Swiftly, she regained herself, schooling her features into a stern look. "That is no good. If he expects us, then he is surely planning to deal with us." Glancing back at the others, she remained still. Sailor Uranus, understanding the gesture, huddled closer to the others, who followed suit, as, in a body, they gathered close behind Aquarius. All together, the group began to enter the dark palace, heels clattering against the crystalline flooring. As they advanced into the abysmal shade, the mammoth doors slowly and quietly closed behind them.

Unknown to the intruders, a pair of aquamarine orbs shone from a lone, crumbling spire. Within seconds, they were swallowed up by the ensuing darkness.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Achoo!" Naru's scarlet waves flew into her face as she let out yet another sneeze."Naru, are you feeling all right?" Gurimo asked, settling a hand across the girl's forehead. She had been sneezing nonstop for the past 20 minutes as they were walking home from school.

"Ah, I'm fine. It's just allergies, Gurimo. It happens all the time," Naru gave the nerdy boy a watery smile as she reached for more tissues.

"Allergies, you say?"

Naru screamed in fright, clinging on Gurimo as her green eyes darted around wildly. Those eyes finally came to rest on a smaller girl with short, golden hair in a white lab coat, citrine eyes bright and alert behind round glasses. She beamed politely at Naru, "Hello there!"

A cherry red eyebrow raised incredulously. "Um…hello. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Naru cried, climbing off Gurimo, who had by now turned blue from lack of oxygen.

The girl continued to smile brightly, doing slow dance steps around the pair. "I overheard you say something about allergies, am I right? I can help you out!"

"I don't really know…" Naru looked at the energetic girl, uncertain, but the bespectacled blond simply held out a small fist. "Here, take this!" Taking Naru's hand, she laid a tiny, black pill in her palm, "It's guaranteed to cure almost any problem you could possibly have." One sunshine-hued eye winked as the girl started to dance away down the street. Waving wildly at the two students, the diminutive stranger rounded a corner and disappeared.

Gurimo, color returned to normal, peered down as Naru's hand, scrutinizing the black tablet. "Hey, I think this is that new super medicine, the 'Black Zodiac Cold Tablets'!" The coke-bottle thick lenses shone with excitement. The red-haired girl glanced with curiosity at the boy. "'Black Zodiac Cold Tablets'," she repeated, to which Gurimo nodded vigorously. "It's this new super pill. Seconds after you take it, if you have a cold, allergies, fever, pain, fatigue – you name it, it's gone!" the dorky, but good-natured boy explained, "It's an international sensation! They've already sold millions of the pills in Tokyo alone! I can't make a hypothesis as to how many they've sold overseas!" Naru's hunter green eyes widened with fascination, "Millions? They work that well?" "Yup, but it's so hard to analyze the exact formula," Gurimo sighed with frustration, "I was up for over 48 hours trying to determine the components that make it work so well…it's like a government secret as to what that special ingredient is!" He pulled furiously on his dirty blond spikes.

Ignoring Gurimo as he growled and ripped strands of hair repeatedly from his scalp, Naru gazed excitedly at the tiny capsule. "Well, if it works so well…here goes nothing!" Grinning brightly, Naru popped the miniature medicine into her mouth, swallowing it down.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"It's so dark in here!" Sailor Moon gasped, holding tightly to Tuxedo Kamen's sleeve. "How can see where you're going, Aquarius?"

"I can't," the reply came, "However, I can sense the Sailor Crystals. They are located near the Great Throne Room." After a pause, the petit Senshi continued, "We will have to go through at least three chambers to get to the Crystals…one of which will be most unpleasant."

"Unpleasant or not, we have to get to that room," Jupiter responded in the darkness. "I agree, but I should warn you. I definitely feel the presence of a Zodiac Senshi in the chamber we must traverse." Unseen by all, Aquarius stiffened, "It's Sailor Scorpio! Everyone, listen carefully," her tone was urgent and grave, "She is especially dangerous, and will not give up until she has won. We must defeat her as swiftly as possible, or we will not survive. Stop here."

Shivering, Sailor Moon ceased her walk, as did the rest of the company. The sound of antiquated hinges whined before them. Suddenly, golden topaz light splashed over the intruders, stretching into the dark corridor. Aquarius and the others moved forward into the new chamber. This vast hall as built of obsidian, as high, stained glass panes of topaz rose high to the domed ceiling. Surrounding a central, ebon dais, the shimmering floor smooth, with regular patterns of raised bumps within the flooring. The night dark walls were encrusted with topaz gems of various colors. On each wall, a bejeweled clock ticked vocally in the empty room.

"Where are we…?" Jupiter asked in a hushed voice, eyes glancing around in awe. Aquarius however looked grim, "This is the Shrine of Scorpio, the former Sailor Senshi of the Dead and of Regeneration. It was her duty to protect the souls of the righteous and to punish the souls of the wicked."

"I see you've remembered, Sailor Aquarius."

The five intruders whirled in the direction of the sardonic tone. Standing a short distance behind them was a Sailor Senshi all in black, a crystal starburst nestled in the center of a snow white, winged chest bow, from which extended short, golden ribbons. Black, high-heeled boots that extended to the girl's thighs were adorned generously with bands and buckles. Her ebony hair flowed down her back, swirling upwards at the sides with large bangs shadowing her face, yet failing to conceal the predatory gleam of her topaz-hued eyes, or the wolfish grin playing across her mouth. She stood gracefully poised, twirling an amber colored chain, at the end of which was a topaz crystal, shining and sharp as a blade.

"Welcome to the Zodiac Senshi's Palace, trespassers! It is fitting that you have come to the Shrine of the Senshi of the Dead," the dark Senshi, Sailor Scorpio, whipped the chain through the air in a complex pattern around her body. Effortlessly catching the projectile in one hand, she assumed an attack pose, hawklike eyes locked upon the group. "For it is here that you will meet your own death!"

**Notes:**

For those who are unfamiliar with the Japanese version, "Usa-ko" and "Mamo-chan" are affectionate nicknames Usagi and Mamoru use with each other.


	16. Deadly Heir Scorpio Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, Emperor Nyx and Project Ragnarok. Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I have had way too much to do these past three weeks, plus finals are coming up at school, so my life is just crazy. I would like to thank those people who reviewed/favorited/story alerted/actually read my story, and I apologize for not updating in so long. Happily, the end has already been finished, so that will be up in one go. :D

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Deadly Heir – Scorpio (Part 2)

"Artemis!"

White fur stood on end at the sound of Luna's frightful call as Artemis raced through the temple hall. Finding the ebony cat, Artemis's cobalt eyes focused despite his breathlessness. "Luna! What's wrong?"

Luna's reply was swift, brief and horrible. "The Sailor Senshi…their bodies are gone!"

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"You all really should not be in here," Sailor Scorpio purred as she leered at the newcomers in the chamber. "This is a sacred place…"

"One your leader has desecrated!" Sailor Aquarius replied, eyes hard as crystal. "Oh, no, Aquarius," The chain whistled through the air as the dark Senshi flicked her wrist, swirling the topaz links in a complex pattern. "You're the only profanity here, being a traitor to us!"

"That's not true, Sailor Scorpio!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, "Nyx warped your mind! Aquarius wanted to help you all!"

Liquid golden eyes pierced the former Moon Princess, "You were with Sagittarius when she died, right?" Scorpio's features slid smoothly into a frightening leer. Sailor Moon pulled back a trace, closer to Tuxedo Kamen. The betrayal of fear seemed to please the dangerous Zodiac Senshi, the same way a luscious piece of candy pleases eager children. "You don't seem all that strong. Maybe I should show you some mercy…" Scorpio turned on her heel, venturing towards the dais. At the sound of the word "mercy", the diminutive Aquarius's eyes went wide as her whole body visibly tensed. "Everyone stay back!" the aqua clad girl hollered, causing the small party to position themselves still closer.

"Oh, but Aquarius…" Finally upon the dais, Scorpio lowered herself unhurriedly into the ornate basalt chair at its center. "I worked so hard to arrange this little welcome for you and your companions. They deserve to witness it." A pristine white gloved raised into the air, two slender fingers snapping audibly.

The party of Senshi were thrown off their feet as the floor began to rumble, the small mounds gleaming with an ominous light within the golden darkness. Caught in the arms of her masked beloved, the blond, winged Senshi glanced around frantically. "What's going on?" she shouted, clinging to Tuxedo Kamen. Without warning, several pieces of the mounded flooring shot up straight into the air. Below the splintering floor came a sinister, lavender glow, while icy blasts of smoke spilled over the gaps. All was silent for several minutes, Scorpio's leer never ceasing.

A gloved arm rapidly rose from the violet illumination, slapping sickly against the obsidian tile as Sailor Moon screamed in horror. Long, slim fingers glided across the floor, attempting to latch on solid objects. Finally curling itself around another glowing mound, the arm commenced to pull, struggling to raise up whatever was still attached to it, dragging into view swirling, greenish-black strands of hair and tanned skin. As garnet colored, lifeless eyes came into view, the blond Senshi unleashed another terrified shriek.

"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Jupiter gasped, shocked, as she recognized the Senshi of Time rising slowly from beneath the now porous ground. "Look!" Sailor Uranus shouted, pointing towards the other mounds. Another Senshi in red with long, raven hair and empty, was straining to lift her body, as was another Sailor Soldier dressed in sky blue. The team of intruders were dumbfounded, stunned into muteness as the figures of Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto erected themselves, wandering adagio to the ebony dais. Reaching the short platform, the lumbering girls turned, heart-shaped Sailor Crystals shining dully on their chest bows. "What's the matter? I thought you would all be happy to see your friends again!" The dark Senshi of the Dead chuckled as she smirked at the Sailor Senshi.

"How did you get their human bodies?" Aquarius yelled, completely taken off guard at this development. "Don't be so surprised to see them here. Their true souls are now in our thrall, and, thanks to Sailor Capricorn, their bodies can act as our puppets." Scorpio leaned back, the topaz chain dangling idly. "Have fun with them, Sailor Soldiers," she ordered softly. The six before her assumed attack postures as Pluto stepped forward, holding up the Garnet Rod.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Moon knelt, eyes brimming with tears. "We attack them. If anything, these are just their shells, not the Senshi themselves." Aquarius's voice remained firm and clear. Catching Sailor Moon's fearful glance, the diminutive brunette's features softened slightly. "Don't worry, it won't harm them. We only need to defeat them." The aqua Senshi gently rested a hand on the odango haired girl's shoulder, "If you cannot do this, I will fight in your place." Ocean blue locked with electric blue and amethyst in startlement. "What?"

Aquarius continued, "If it is too difficult for you to battle with the image of your friends…then I will fight them instead, no one else has to. I swear I will do nothing to hurt them!" She quickly interjected, before pivoting to approach the line of Senshi. Sailor Moon gazed after the small girl as Sailor Jupiter after Aquarius. "Wait…you can't go up against six opponents alone!" The brunette was suddenly jerked backwards as a gloved hand pulled firmly on her shoulder. Emerald eyes looked quizzically as Sailor Uranus, as the sandy haired Senshi of Space shook her head, strong fingers pinning the Sailor Soldier of Storms in place. Comprehension dawning on her face, Jupiter stood back, nodding to Uranus.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Ah, taking them on single-handedly, Aquarius?" Scorpio drawled, boredom evident in her voice as the aqua Senshi paused in her calm stride. "I was hoping for the adorably quivering rabbit behind you…oh, well."

Sailor Pluto twirled the enormous key she held, gently whispering:

**"Dead Scream!"**

A planetary orb of purple energy streamed at Aquarius, who leapt smoothly out of its path. At the same moment, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury, gaze flat and entranced, made their moves, targeting the airborne Sailor Senshi.

**"Deep Submerge!"**

**"Shine Aqua Illusion!"**

The aquatic attacks collided with Aquarius, unable to descend or reposition her body. The brunette yelped with surprise as she hurtled towards the eastern wall, followed closely by a pursuing Sailor Venus, Mars and Saturn, who all began a chorus of their assaults.

**"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**

**"Burning Mandala!"**

**"Silence Glaive Surprise!"**

The eastern wall amazingly remained standing as Sailor Aquarius's body was bombarded by wave after wave of bright flame, golden links of hearts and roses, and shining violet and white beams, pounding her farther and farther into the cracking wall. After several minutes, the battering finally ended, leaving in its wake a vertical crater, within which was pinned the aqua Senshi. Sliding down to the floor, Aquarius groaned with pain, bichrome eyes still bright, despite the thick ribbons of blood trailing over her arms, legs and torso. "Sailor Aquarius!" Sailor Moon shouted, eye widening with shock and concern.

Scorpio's brow furrowed, eyes resembling frosted gold. "That was no fun at all, Aquarius. What's wrong, did your powers subside over time? Usually, these children would be no problem for you."

Ivory boots trimmed with aqua did nothing to conceal the trembling of her legs as Aquarius carefully rose to her feet, steadying herself by using the damaged wall beside her. The child-like Sailor Soldier chuckled gently, "Of course my powers haven't diminished, Scorpio. I just thought I would keep it interesting for you."

Gloved hand raised languidly, Aquarius kept her gaze level with the predatory glare of Sailor Scorpio. Suddenly, brilliant blue light, like starlight, blazed in the open palm, coagulating to form the shape of a sword. The light quickly faded, leaving in its wake a petite, keen talwar, all of royal purple crystal, its blade embossed with two horizontal, wavy lines, one beneath the other. Clutching the curved weapon, the minute Sailor Senshi addressed her adversary, "Come and get me now, Scorpio. I will not be as easy to attack now."

"We will see, girl!" the ebon Senshi barked with glee, gesturing towards Aquarius. The mesmerized Sailor Soldiers began to move forward, while Aquarius drew the talwar back.

**"Aquarius Starbreaker Blade!"**

Shouting, Aquarius swung the blade backwards and forward multiple times, faster than thought. From each rapid swing issued forth an arc of light, a swarm of them making their way swiftly towards the opposition. It wasn't long before every Sailor Senshi against her was embedded into the farther wall of the chamber, thrown back by the quick and powerful swordstrokes. Aquarius surveyed the now unconscious girls, confident that they were completely unharmed.

Performing a quick backflip, the youthful Senshi narrowly avoided being impaled by a topaz spearhead attached to a golden chain.

"It will be less painful if you hold still." The chain was drawn back, swinging wildly, as the black-clad Senshi spoke to Aquarius from midair. Catching the end of the projectile, Scorpio gathered herself and launched it once more, forcing Aquarius to scuttle out of the way.

**"All Souls Stinger!"**

A barrage of spearheads slammed into the ground like lethal raindrops, forcing Aquarius to break into a full, versatile sprint, darting about as quickly as a weasel. Some of the attacks came too close, causing the small Senshi to bat them away with her scimitar. "Give up, little one," topaz orbs glittered mockingly and confidently. "You know even if you use the Amethyst Saif, it cannot generate enough strokes to take down all of my shots. It would be useless to try!"

Rows of teeth ground against each other as the crystalline spear bit deeply into Aquarius's snowy boot, crimson fluid seeping through.

"I've caught you." Scorpio's sneer reflected in her hawkish eyes as she wound the chain around her fist, dragging the impaled girl behind it. "Finally, I can take revenge on the little coward who left us to die!" The former Zodiac Senshi laughed maniacally.

Face set with determination, Aquarius quickly raised her arm, swirls of dark blue crackling around the gloved hand.

**"Intergalactic Tempest!"**

The bolt of star-studded blue caught Scorpio by surprise as she reeled back, yanking on the glittering chain. Grimacing, the captive Sailor Soldier skittered back as the keen crystal came free of her leg, drawn in by the ebon Senshi's unintentional jerk.

With no time to lose, Aquarius raised her sword once more and swung with all her might.

**"Aquarius Starbreaker Blade!"**

**"All Souls Stinger!"**

Ivory and gold clashed in conflict as the chain and blade strokes met over and over again, each negating the opposing force. Scorpio, looking calm and unperturbed, just smiled as she effortlessly wielded the murderous projectile. "I can keep this up all day, Aquarius. At this rate, you'll end up like Sailor Sagittarius."

Shocking blue and deep purple filled up rapidly, images of memory passing before them.

_That's right…she killed Sagittarius. So many have died already…my friends, my comrades…_

_My family…_

A faint aura started to flicker about the aqua-clad girl, as she continued to swing the little talwar. A feeling of calm conviction washed over Aquarius, compelling her into speech. "Do you really think I am going to let anyone else suffer here, Sailor Scorpio?"

One shining swordstroke whizzed past Scorpio's cheek, a thin trail of blood trickling down her pale skin.

"Do you think I will stand by and watch another's loved ones die?"

Two arcs of light grazed the ebony Senshi's arm, her wolfish smile beginning to falter.

"If you truly believe so, Scorpio…"

Beads of perspiration slid down the rogue Sailor Soldier's face, as she struggles visibly to keep up with the storm of blazing light. Aquarius's double-hued eyes, sparkling and clear, locked with Scorpio's golden ones, now framed by creases of frustration.

"You are completely mistaken."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

A faint glow suddenly caught Eternal Sailor Moon's attention, causing her to glance downward. The golden brooch nestled in the middle of her chest was softly gleaming. The blond then suddenly was aware that the Sailor Crystals of the other Sailor Senshi around her were shimmering as well. _What is going on here? Are they reacting to Aquarius's determination to win?_ Sailor Moon felt puzzled, yet a strange emotion of reassurance stole over her, as the small group of heroes continued to watch the battle.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The brilliant aura surrounding the petit Senshi shone with the brightness of a supernova as the arcs generated by her sword swarmed the wicked Senshi before her; Scorpio was no longer fighting playfully, she was defending her life against the dangerous and escalating swordstrokes. The crystal chain flew out again and again, batting away luminous, sharp boomerangs. Some managed to blaze past the chain, leaving their marks in scarlet upon Scorpio's frost white flesh.

Suddenly, the chain ceased its rapid undulations, clattering noisily to the obsidian, irregular tiles. Golden topaz eyes grew wide as Sailor Scorpio directed her gaze southward, glancing at the large arc of energy protruding from her torso, drawing blood. "How?" she muttered, sinking to her knees. "How did you manage to gain so much power so suddenly?" The dark Senshi pitched forward with an anguished cry, falling to the floor in a lifeless heap.

The shine around her beginning to fade, Aquarius gazed at the body of Sailor Scorpio, before gingerly climbing to her feet, ribbons of blood from her wounds dripping to the ground.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The fallen Guardian and Outer Senshi had been gathered, unconscious but intact, and were laid upon the dark dais; Aquarius had confirmed that they would be safe in the chamber for the time being. Before moving back into the abysmal hallway, Tuxedo Kamen had approached the aqua Senshi, using psychometry to close up and heal some of her minor wounds. The gash in Aquarius's leg, however, was more serious, and could only be temporarily closed up; a sudden move could reopen it.

"I can't believe you managed to beat that psycho all alone, Aquarius," Sailor Jupiter mused with awe as she carried the diminutive girl on her back. She might be needed for battle later on, so it was essential that the youthful, but ancient Senshi rest as much as possible.

"I am just as surprised as you are, Jupiter," Aquarius replied, "I just miraculously began to feel stronger, and then I started to glow with light. I could not even hope to explain it."

"You mean that wasn't you?" Sailor Moon inquired. Aquarius shook her head, chocolate brown, violet and blue locks swishing gently. "I have no inkling of where that power came from," she answered.

"I wondered why the Sailor Crystals began to glow at that moment too," Sailor Uranus added.

"As I've said, I can give no explanation." Seemingly spent, Aquarius nestled against Jupiter's soft curls, small form relaxing. "For now, we must progress."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Unseen within the corridor, Sailor Pisces grinned to herself, aquamarine eyes gleaming with sinister joy before she slipped away into the darkness.

**Notes:**

Okay, in case anyone gets confused, Sailor Saturn's attack, Silence Glaive Surprise, works differently in the manga than in the anime. In the manga, it's a standard, regular attack, but, in the anime, it involves lowering her Silence Glaive, which would cause the destruction of her and the entire world. Since I'm trying to follow the manga with this fanfic, she's using the manga version of this attack. :)

By the way, a talwar and a saif are two types of curved swords called scimitars. Scimitars are typically long, Arabian swords with a curved blade (talwars are the Indian variant). In fact, the anime version of the Space Sword Sailor Uranus uses is a scimitar. :D


	17. Dark Heir Capricorn

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, Emperor Nyx and Project Ragnarok. Ah, finals are almost at an end, so I'm trying to write this amidst my family squabbling above my laptop. I can now sympathize with Mamoru whenever Usagi and Chibi-Usa come over. (grabs earplugs)

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Dark Heir – Capricorn

"Naru, how are you holding up?"

Two deep green eyes, white peppered with scarlet, vein-like lines, peered miserably over a large barricade of soiled tissues at the questioning girl across the room, bundled into a Channel bathrobe. Both the Jyuban student, her mother and younger sister had come down with a nasty flu virus over the past few days, confining them all to their respective beds. Naru's mother was so weak and exhausted the jewelry store had not been open for a full week.

"I'm okay, Naruru. How's Ruruna doing?" the redhead groaned out in as upbeat a tone as she could manage. Naruru swayed on her feet slightly as she ambled to her elder sister's bedside, gingerly lowering her aching body onto the comforter, "No improvement at all. To make things worse, I think she's starting to cough up some blood."

Naru growled, a trembling hand emerging to roam about for more tissues. "I can't believe the doctors can't give us anything to help. I can barely get any sleep, and this fever is draining me! It's terrible!"

The younger Osaka handed the tissue box to the grateful Naru. "Nobody knows what this bug really is. The news reporters keep saying its some weird epidemic that's going around worldwide. This disease has all the hospitals stumped too!"

"I wish that girl giving out those Black Zodiac pills were here. I could use one right now. It cleared up my cold, I don't see why it can't fix this." The bloodshot emerald eyes squeezed shut as Naru launched into a fit of wheezing. Naruru nodded slowly, sighing, "Something to get rid of the symptoms would be nice. I'm so sick I haven't been able to go shopping for days! It's torture!"

A loud thudding sound halted the sisters' conversation.

"What was that?" Naru asked, carefully shrugging off the blanket and Naruru shuffled off the bed and headed for the bedroom door. A shriek from the younger sister blocked out all the pain Naru was experiencing.

"Mom!"

Both Naru and Naruru moved as quickly as possible into the hallway. Slumped in a heap on the carpet lay the mother of the two girls, soaking in an extensive pool of liquid red. "Oh my God!" Naru hurried as quickly as she could over to the fallen woman, staring glassy-eyed at the floor while Naruru drew back, wheezing audibly.

"Naruru..." the red haired girl whispered, horrified, to her sister. "She's not breathing! Call the doctor, quickly!" Naru's urgent, drawn face glance back quickly at the younger girl.

In response, Naruru let out an odd, gurgling noise and slid smoothly to the floor, glazed eyes looking out at nothingness.

"Na – !" A fountain of blood flew from Naru's mouth as she called out to the unconscious girl. At the same time, Naru felt a furious squeezing in her chest, as though her lungs were being crushed between two concrete plates. _My body...is getting so cold...so much pain..._ Fibrous, stinging streams echoed throughout her limbs. _Oh, God..._

The blurred, watery figure of the Channel-clad Naruru was the last Naru saw before the world went black.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Large, leaden doors were flung open casually, barely illuminating the darkness within as they clanged loudly against the blackened crystalline walls. Slender, ineffectual beams of scarlet pierced the ebon atmosphere like tiny needles.

"Oh, Sailor Capricorn!" a playful voice called, as a Sailor Senshi wrapped in lavender proceeded to plunge headlong into the ebony, thick blackness, heels resounding. "Where are you? I have to have a chat with you!" Sailor Pisces's light, cheery tone continued.

"I am here, Empress."

Pisces turned unhurriedly in the unending night filling the room, not in the least surprised at the abrupt, cool reply, or the smoldering sunset eyes gleaming back into her own aquamarine orbs.

"There you are! Now, listen carefully," the ebony haired girl's tone was clear and strong, "The trespassers are on their way to this chamber. Make sure to deal with them. I trust you absolutely with this, Capricorn."

The dark ruby stare disappeared for several moments, as the calm, almost monotoned voice. "As you wish, my mistress. I will take care of them. I fear, though, to make one request of you."

Pisces waved dismissively, "Whatever you want, Capricorn."

"May I have permission, if necessary, to use that ability, the one you have forbidden me to use?"

The aquamarine eyes widened with unsuppressed rage, as the Zodiac Senshi leader clenched her fist, controlling herself from reaching out into the dark. "NO! I will not allow you to destroy everything we have worked for, simply because you are too much of a coward to fight these…these children in a true battle! You will use your own skills, nothing else, and especially not that!"

The placid tone was overtaken by fervency and terror, "Forgive me, Empress! I did not mean to overstep my boundaries! It won't happen again."

Relieved at the concurrence, Pisces closed her eyes and sighed softly, ignorant of the unseen Capricorn's overt dread. "Don't worry about it, Sailor Capricorn. Just make sure the intruders do not make it out alive." Spinning around, Pisces swiftly ventured out of the shadows, towards the open portals. Suddenly she stopped, facing the darkness once again. "Oh, and one other thing. Make sure that Sailor Aquarius remains unharmed. At the moment, she is too precious to destroy."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"I can still feel the Sailor Crystals…but, they've been moved…" the Sailor Senshi in aqua blue spoke.

"Moved? Moved where?" Sailor Jupiter's head jerked over her shoulder, face to face with the wounded, but otherwise aware, Aquarius. "They've been moved farther away. Granted, we are still advancing in the right direction. They have just been relocated farther in that direction." Aquarius explained.

At present, Sailor Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Aquarius had departed the shrine of the now fallen Sailor Scorpio, and were once again in the lightless, yet shimmering corridor, guided by Sailor Aquarius's dictations. Up and down endless flights and through sparse, darkened rooms the group advanced, in accordance with the location of the lost Sailor Crystals.

"Wait, stop. We have to go through this room." Aquarius gently but insistently squeezed Jupiter's shoulder, causing her to halt. Before the party loomed two enormous, leaden-gray doors. The doors were carved with ghastly scenes of blasted fields and barren landscapes, figures prostrate with anguish sprawled to and fro.

"This is the Chamber of Sailor Capricorn, the Senshi of Obstacles," electric blue and violet eyes narrowed as Aquarius delicately slipped down from Sailor Jupiter's back and approached the doors. "Obstacles?" Sailor Moon echoed, looking down at the brunette, blue and violet haired girl. "Well, obstacles and responsibility," Aquarius amended, "It was her duty to bring out the potential of a spirit. Capricorn designated challenges to those she deemed able and skilled enough to overcome them. This helped those spirits to grow and mature." The Senshi of Innovation shrugged slightly. "Sometimes, the true powers of a soul can only be brought out under great duress."

The blond nodded in agreement. _I couldn't hope to argue that point. I've been through too much to._

"Aquarius," Tuxedo Kamen interjected, "How is your leg?"

The youthful Senshi gazed down at the ruby splatter marring her otherwise spotless boot. "It has stopped bleeding long ago, and the wound is closed up." She replied, smile bright and steady, "You needn't concern yourself, I will be fine. You did an excellent job at healing me with psychometry."

"All the same, Aquarius, maybe you should sit the next fight out," Jupiter interrupted, emerald eyes glistening worriedly. "You might reopen an injury, and considering how much you did for us by fighting that horrible Scorpio…"

"It's fine, Jupiter. I can still fight if necessary." A kind, bichromatic gaze rested on the girl in dark jade. "I appreciate your sweet words, though, Jupiter. Thank you."

The tall brunette flushed a deep rose, delighted with the gentle praise.

"All right, everyone be on your guard," Aquarius's tone transferred from warmth to stern alertness. "We're going to enter now."

On cue, the words had scarcely left Aquarius's lips when the stormy hued doors ambled back slowly, as ushers sweeping back to admit the intrusion.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"USAGI!"

Blue eyes shot open as Tsukino Usagi bolted upright, odango buns bounding with the force.

"What the – !" the blond haired girl yelled in surprised. She had apparently been lying on her soft blue comforter, adorned with tiny leaping bunnies and crescent moons, in her regular Jyuban high school uniform. Usagi rubbed her eyes with a slender hand, "What is going on?" Wondering aloud, she started to slide off the bedspread.

"USAGI!" the loud, irritated voice called again, making the clumsy girl jump in fright, crashing in a heap on the floor as she somehow tripped over the corner of her blanket. "OW!" Ocean blue eyes watered painfully, as the door of Usagi's bedroom burst open, only to reveal the apron-clad and usually kindly Tsukino Ikuko, face painted strawberry from yelling. "Usagi! How many times do I have to scream your name?" Exasperated, Usagi's mother crossed the room, wrapping her fingers about her daughter's arm to hoist her to her feet. "Now, come on, you promised to help me do laundry today!" With a yank, the teenaged, sniffling girl was upright once more. "Awww, Mom…." Usagi whined as her mother positioned herself beside the open door, slim finger pointing to the hall beyond. "Fine, fine, I'm going…"Usagi sighed, heading towards the threshold.

_"SAILOR MOON!"_

Usagi halted in midstride, eyes widening. _What…Who's calling me?_ She pivoted, facing the room's center and listening carefully. _Is someone in danger? That shout was so familiar!_

"Usagi…We don't have all day for you to stare at the bed." The currently irate tone had the subtle lace of humor as Ikuko wondered at Usagi's unusual behavior. Usagi glanced back swiftly. _I should check it out, but…I can't exactly let Mom know…maybe I can sneak out when I get a break…Who knows, the laundry might not be that bad anyway, so I could probably get out quickly._

Convinced her logic was sound, Usagi continued her venture to the hall, her mother following close behind.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?

Flabbergasted, the odango haired student and secret Champion of Justice, just stared, stunned, at her latest predicament: a mountain-sized pile of dirty clothes, suits, costumes and plush toys.

"Well, with all I've had to do this week, especially with Shingo's school play, the laundry just…got somewhat out of control." Despite her nervous chuckles, Ikuko gazed in true sympathy at the helpless girl, gawking up at the oversized, musty conglomeration.

Seconds later, Ikuko had difficulty breathing as the grip of a vice encircled her midsection, her blouse and apron swelling with saline liquid.

"MOM, PLEEEEEEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT ALL ALLLLLOOOOOONE!" Usagi wailed, clinging to Ikuko, desperate for her not to go. She couldn't do all this by herself!

Ikuko sighed, stroking Usagi's soft, fluffy locks, "Usagi, when I was your age, I had to do laundry like this almost everyday. Believe me, this isn't much once you practice at it enough. Besides, I've been swamped with housework, I have to get your father his notes by this afternoon, as well as do the grocery shopping…" The violet-haired woman appeared ragged and worn. A gaze of deep blue studied Ikuko, softening as Usagi bent her head in submission. "All right, Mom, I'll get it done."

A gentle kiss pressed into her hair made Usagi feel somewhat better. "Thank you, Usagi," Ikuko turned to depart the laundry room, "Someday, you'll make a great mother, I just know it." A final sweet smile, and her mother was gone.

"Okay, now what do I do?" A blank expression was thrown at the enormous laundry pile. Usagi sighed, resigned to her fate. "Well, I might as well start…where's the basket?"

_"SAILOR MOON! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_

The desperate plea came much more faintly, but it was distinct enough for the blond to hear. "What's going on?" she inquired, concerned. _Someone needs me!_ Dropping the laundry basket, Usagi moved towards the door. At the last second, she looked back at the miniature Mount Fuji, thinking of her mother. Her heart was tugged in two directions, yet Usagi knew which path she had to follow. _Mom…I'm sorry, I'll make this up to you later. For right now, someone might be in trouble. They need Sailor Moon's help. I promise I'll help you out more when I get back._

Resting her fingers gently on her golden brooch, Usagi lifted a hand to the brassy doorknob, rotating it determinedly.

A shocking blast of light exploded from the open door, splashing mercilessly on Usagi and blotting out sight of everything in its path.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Eternal Sailor Moon's blue eyes shot open with bewilderment on semi-illuminate darkness, the ebony black speckled sparingly with slim columns of garnet red stretching from emaciated windows, by which one was able to make out the shape of a leaden dais, upon which rested a little couch, overflowing with darkly colored cushions. Between the vertical, scarlet needles of light, two shadowy shapes flashed by, one pursuing the other hotly. Attempting to rise, the Moon Princess found her limbs arrested, held in place by leaden hued chains, at which Sailor Aquarius was sawing carefully but furiously with the Amethyst Saif. Upon catching sight of the confused blue eyes, the petit Senshi breathed in relief. "Thank the gods you've snapped out of it! I was almost afraid that she had you for good!"

"What's happening, Aquarius?" Sailor Moon asked, feeling the dark chains loosen slowly. Aquarius continued her task, eyes narrow with concentration. "It is Sailor Capricorn; she has ambushed us. You and the others were caught almost instantly in her Nightmare Snare attack; as I had said, it issues a challenge for whoever is struck by it. For some strange reason, though, the chains diverted themselves and avoided me."

Tinkling resounded throughout the room as the severed chains hit the floor, allowing Sailor Moon to shakily stand; in the corner of her eye, she was able to spot Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter, also beginning to rise, safe and sound. "So, you were the one who kept calling out to me?" The smaller girl nodded. "Now, Sailor Uranus is fighting Sailor Capricorn. Unfortunately for Capricorn, the Nightmare Snare will only work once." Aquarius finished with a tiny smirk.

Darting rapidly out of the light, Sailor Moon was able to see, for a split second, the figure of a Sailor Senshi, her deep brown uniform and hair shone black as night in the crimson glow; her garnet orbs only made a deeper sanguine color. Light glinted off of the tiny, crown-like barrette holding the girl's hair up in a tight bun as she glanced back, attempting to ascertain her attacker's position, chocolate mantle fluttering gently behind her. Firmly gripped in her furled, twitching fingers was an enormous scythe all of onyx, with a menacingly keen edge.

Like streaks of lightning, the coffee hued girl was met by an intense blur of navy and sandy blond, recognizable as Sailor Uranus, the Space Sword brandished and glittering. The brown Senshi, Sailor Capricorn, whirled, scythe ready and features grim.

**"Nightmare Snare!"**

Multitudes of obsidian chains issued forth from the curved blade, rushing at the Sailor Senshi of Space. Drawing back her blade, the sandy haired woman swung twice. Within seconds, the chains were halted, links clattering like coins to the tiled floor.

Momentarily taken aback at her attack's failure, Capricorn twirled the scythe as she dashed away, pausing swiftly to scream out:

**"Silence Wall!"**

A barrier of sparkling energy erected itself from the scythe, causing Uranus to reel back, narrowly missing the glimmering rampart, which commenced to twist itself around Capricorn's panting, sweating form, garnet eyes alert and feverishly bright.

_These girls…are so strong! No wonder they were able to defeat Sailor Scorpio… _Sailor Capricorn studied the forest green, determined orbs of the Senshi before her, then proceeded to gaze at the emerald, fierce eyes of Sailor Jupiter, the cool, piercing eyes behind Tuxedo Kamen's silken mask, the intense, bichrome stare leveled by Sailor Aquarius, then finally at the serious ocean blue look aimed at her by Sailor Moon. _Empress…I don't think I'll be able to keep my word to you…especially if Aquarius decides to fight me as well…_

"I have to commend you, Sailor Senshi," Capricorn's smooth, calm tone, despite her duress, echoed softly. "You are skilled warriors, despite your youth. Aquarius must have trained you well."

The Silence Wall faded gradually, as Sailor Capricorn raised her leaden weapon high.

"However, you are far from prepared for what is now to come. You have managed to drive me to use this attack, and will have no time to regret your actions. It is time…for the true Apocalypse to begin!"

Sailor Aquarius's features twisted into a look of blatant horror, completely unfamiliar until now. "Oh, gods, NO!" Throwing a horrified glance at Sailor Moon, she knew she would have no time to warn any of them of the horror that was about to come. If Sailor Capricorn was permitted to continue, all their efforts…would be for nothing.

**Notes:**

Psychometry is one of the powers Tuxedo Kamen can use; he can use it to heal people, attack enemies, and get impressions of the Earth's health. : )

Okay, those not familiar with the Japanese version, Shingo is Sammy, Usagi/Serena's little brother. And, obviously, Ikuko is her mother. :D

Naruru (Naru/Molly's little sister) and Ruruna came from the manga, "Chibi-Usa's Picture Diary". Another really good (and funny) side story; the two fashion-obsessed girls are friends with Chibi-Usa; Naruru always wears Channel clothes (knockoff of Chanel) and Ruruna always wears Guccicci (knockoff of Gucci).


	18. Cheerful Heir Gemini

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, Emperor Nyx and Project Ragnarok. Finals are finally over, so hopefully I can work on this some more before I start summer classes (cheering).

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Cheerful Heir – Gemini

A serene, impassive gaze of darkened bronze remained steady as Sailor Capricorn gazed at the other Sailor Senshi in her chamber, her onyx scythe-like weapon raised high. "As you may have realized," the cool tone settled like icy frost on all who heard it, "Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth, inherited my own Sailor Crystal, one that was taken from me by the deplorable royal family of Saturn. As such, our own powers are linked, especially those pertaining to the Silence Glaive." A sardonic smile drew across the brunette's full lips. "However, her own abilities are merely a diluted shadow of what I am capable of."

"Capricorn, think about what you're doing!" Sailor Moon had difficulty recognizing the terrified, pleading voice as belonging to the aqua Sailor Senshi beside her. Sailor Aquarius, for the first time, visibly trembled with fear, emotions nakedly painted on her features. _If Sailor Aquarius is concerned...this could be very, very bad..._

A dark, somewhat heated gaze answered the diminutive girl's scream for cessation. "I have considered it, Sailor Aquarius. Evidently, you have enhanced the skills of one of your party," the dark brown eyes flickered briefly to the still Sailor Uranus, "and your own have not diminished all these centuries. I could not hope to defeat you on my own. You might even prove troublesome to the Empress and the Emperor, not something that should happen at all. I cannot allow you to continue any further."

"What happens if she uses that thing?" Sailor Jupiter shouted in apprehensive confusion.

"It's not a matter of using the Scythe, it's a matter of if she allows it to touch the ground." Aquarius replied, teeth clenched and brow furrowed with anxiety.

The tall brunette cast emerald eyes on the elder Senshi, "You mean it's like Sailor Saturn's Silence Glaive?"

Aquarius unleashed a bitter, short laugh despite the dire circumstance. "If only it were that simple. The Silence Glaive would only spell doom for one world once it is allowed to fall. This weapon, however, was never meant to be used so lightly."

"Aquarius, what will it do?" Tuxedo Kamen's sky blue gaze was intense, yet unsure.

Heaving a breath, the Senshi of Innovation replied, "If the Scythe is allowed to touch the ground, it would obliterate everything the Zodiac Senshi had created. Which would be this entire system, and any system we had aided the creation and prosperity of. Considering how vast that number of civilizations is…" Blue and violet darkened as visions of eminent devastation played through the aqua-clad Senshi's mind, "Most of this universe."

"WHAT?" Jupiter shouted, looks of horror-filled shock surfacing on the faces of the small party of Senshi from Earth.

"Yes. Everything in this universe would die. This Scythe was made with such a purpose, to undo Creation itself. Anything that touched the blade itself is unmade. It would be a fitting punishment for those traitorous descendents who stole our crystals. I have never had to use its full power, even during that final battle…" Sailor Capricorn's features softened slightly, then grew mask-like once more. "However, there is always a first time for anything."

The gloved hand clutching the shaft of the Scythe, as though arrested in slow motion, began its descent. "Goodbye, intruders," Capricorn gently whispered in farewell.

A blur of black, navy and aqua blue streaked towards the swiftly plunging arm, as Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Aquarius reflexively raced towards Capricorn, intent on halting the scythe's drop.

**"Wingbeat Swirl!"**

A fierce gust of air darted past the three dashing warriors, aiming a heavy blow at Sailor Capricorn's lowering weapon. The chocolate-hued Senshi's eyes widened with astonishment as the lethal scythe was smartly knocked from her fist, twirling wildly past her towards the far wall. Prior to the curved blade's impact, the weapon was immobilized in flight by small, slim fingers, snug in snowy white. The dark brunette Senshi stiffened at the sound of a lilting, upbeat tone floating on the air behind her.

"I guess it's a good thing Empress Pisces asked me to keep an eye on you, Capricorn."

Skidding quickly to a halt, both Capricorn and the three who had converged on her glanced at the farther, lead-dark wall. Bright as a spark against the deep nocturnal crystal stood another Sailor Senshi, small and youthful with short blond hair, dressed in yellow, her winged chest bow flanked by small, rusty ribbons. Strangely, her Sailor Soldier uniform was half-concealed by the oversized, white lab coat she wore, the long sleeves rolled back several times. She appeared only slightly older Sailor Aquarius seemed to be.

Flipping the ebon scythe casually as a simple baton, the new Senshi threw a sharp, citrine gaze at the others. "Really, Sailor Capricorn, if Pisces forbid you to use this, you don't use it. Simple as that. Besides," The girl settled the swirling scythe. "Didn't she say she wanted this group left intact?"

Capricorn pivoted to face her, mouth opening with reply.

The intended response transformed to an audible gasp of pain, as the blade of a keen scythe pierced Sailor Capricorn's torso.

"Too slow." From far too close, the petit blond Senshi grinned playfully up at Sailor Capricorn, being crouched at the feet of the darker-hued Sailor Soldier, extracting the leaden crescent. Instantly, bolts of black crackled throughout Sailor Capricorn's stilled, standing form, engulfing her body in dark flames, prompting Uranus, Tuxedo Kamen, and Aquarius to leap away quickly. Within moments, only a deep umber mound of fine ashes remained in the destructive Senshi's place, the younger Senshi looming curiously over it.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

After a pause, the blond stranger lifted her head towards the stunned group, teeth forming a chipper smile. "Hello there!" The yellow Senshi bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Sparkling yellow orbs settled on the aqua Senshi, who returned the friendly gaze with undisturbed severity. "Always a pleasure to see you as well, Sailor Aquarius."

"Hello, Sailor Gemini," Aquarius replied, voice cool and dispassionate.

The blond Senshi beside Aquarius took a step forward, frown deepening. "How can you be so happy after killing your own friend?" Sailor Moon shouted, "How can you all be so cruel?"

The one called Sailor Gemini just shrugged nonchalantly, features relaxed. "She didn't obey Empress Pisces's orders. Pisces told me to execute her if she didn't listen, so I did. Just doing my duty. Besides, our Emperor still needs your Sailor Crystals, so obliterating you all would have really put a crimp in his plans." The shorter blond, glanced around, her nose wrinkling. "If we're going to battle with each other, do you all mind if we do it elsewhere? It's way too gloomy in this chamber!"

"We didn't come here to battle, Gemini. We came here to get the Crystals back to their rightful owners." The intense bichromatic gaze never left the sweetly smiling face.

Gemini's smile grew wider as she chuckled softly. "No problem, we'll go fight outside the chamber where they're being kept. Sound fair to you?" The saffron-hued Senshi turned away. Raising a hand into the air, she commenced to softly chant. Seconds flew by as a jagged portal of darkness slowly formed, only ceasing when the abysmal gap had reached a diameter large enough for a grown man to slip through. Gesturing to the frayed portal, Sailor Gemini beamed with pride. "Right this way, everybody! This portal will take us right to the Emperor's throne room."

"Wait a second, you expect us to trust you after what you just did to Sailor Capricorn?" Jupiter shouted with fury. However, Sailor Aquarius held up a hand, "No, Jupiter, I can feel impulses through the portal. The energy of the crystals we seek are emanating from the other end."

Jupiter stared in disbelief at the girl with violet, brown and blue locks. "Are you telling me we have to go through that? We can't trust her!"

Faint as breath, the strong brunette caught softly spoken words. "I am aware of the situation, Jupiter, but she is being sincere. Believe me, I can sense that much as well. We will go with her. Besides…I doubt she is the one we have to worry about at the moment."

Sailor Aquarius took a decisive step forward, taking Sailor Moon's fingers in her own. "Lead the way."

"No problem!" Gemini bounded cheerfully through the flashing warp hole, beckoning for the others to follow.

Aquarius turned back to the others, eyes swiftly darting about, "Everyone, join hands. Even if I am certain Gemini is not deceiving us, I'm not so sure that something else might hinder us. Keep together at all times." Nodding, all members of the small group clasped hands, following the petit Aquarius in a careful human chain towards the portal. Walking through the jagged tunnel leisurely, Aquarius soon disappeared from view, followed by Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Jupiter, and finally Sailor Uranus. As the sandy haired Senshi walked through the entrance, her forest eyes caught something glinting in the darkened chamber pierced with ruby needles of light. Standing out against the crimson and ebony, the shimmer of aquamarine glinted unmistakably. However, that shimmer vanished almost instantly when Uranus, in the precious seconds of visibility, glanced swiftly once more.

As the last occupant came through the circular opening, the portal writhed, the frayed edges coming closer by the millimeter faster and faster. Within moments, the portal had become the size of a tiny ball, finally dissipating with a few seconds more.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

An echoing clatter of boot heels rattled against the dark chamber, as a dark haired Sailor Senshi, lavender uniform stained blood red, came with the circumference of a scarlet pool of light. Absently, she stirred the small mound of ash that had once been a living subordinate with the toe of her long boot, forming small ripples in the fine powder, letting out a contented sigh.

"You're getting much sharper, Aquarius. I see you will never cease to find new ways to surprise me." Sailor Pisces chuckled, sea-blue gaze glinting with barely concealed excitement. With a sparkling array of lilac, the Empress of the Zodiac Senshi vanished.


	19. Cheerful Heir Gemini Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, Emperor Nyx and Project Ragnarok. First few days of vacation, and I get sick again. Maybe I need a Black Zodiac pill too…:D Ah, well, I can still write while I'm stuck in bed, right?

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Cheerful Heir – Gemini (part 2)

"Luna! Come take a look at this!"

Artemis, positioned by a window in the temple hall, twisted one ear, nodding to himself as he managed to detect the soft padding swiftly heading towards the doorway. Seconds later, the darker feline and former resident of Mau was at his side, gazing out the panes. "Artemis…" Luna breathed, ruby eyes widening by slow degrees, "What is this?"

Outside the window, a thick, ebony miasma hovered about the temple grounds, stretching even beyond like a sinister cloud. Wisps of black mist seemed to reach up, intending to swallow the bright beams of starlight. Eyes narrowed, even with her enhanced vision, Luna could just make out long, fallen forms in the darkness, bearing a startling resemblance to human bodies. Disbursed about the lands, and prominent especially near to the prostrate bodies, splashes of shadowy fluid gathered thickly into shallow pools.

"I don't like the looks of this…" the snowy cat's teeth ground against each other in irritation and puzzlement. "That black mist goes on for miles."

"Do you suppose we should go investigate?" Luna asked.

"I'm not certain, Luna, it might not be safe to do that. Especially if those shapes out there are what I think they are." Sky blue orbs glittered with frustration as Artemis wondered what was happening.

"All the same, Artemis," the darker cat leapt soundlessly from the window and padded quickly down the hall, "I think the Sailor Senshi should be aware of it."

"Yeah, I agree." Artemis murmured as his eyes followed Luna for a few moments. Giving the landscape one last glance, the white feline jumped to the floor, trailing quietly behind his future mate.

Beneath the glass pane of the temple window, a dark, smoky wisp wafted stealthily and silently into the hall.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Okay, everybody, here we are!"

Emerging at the other end of the darkened portal, Sailor Gemini bounded lightly, landing on the toe of her saffron ankle boot. In a human chain trailing after the chipper Senshi followed still more travelers. Another young Senshi with light brown hair streaked with violet and aqua to match her dual colored eyes, all in aqua blue, clasped the hand of a winged, blond Senshi in various hues; rosy pink and navy blue, with a tri-layered skirt of sapphire, ruby and golden yellow. The odango haired Senshi in turn led through the jagged portal still more: a handsome youth clad in an ebony tuxedo and ivory mask, as well as two Senshi; one tall and regal in midnight blue, the lovely and strong second in emerald. All five of the small party descended from the temporary gateway without injury and touched the crystalline flooring.

Sailor Moon glanced around hesitatingly. The corridors here seemed more twisted and winding, the walls thickly frosted with crystal images and illustrations, ceilings held aloft by intricate columns of glassy obsidian. Throughout this particular hall, multitudes of crystal busts in a plethora of rainbow hues stood erect, all carved in the likeness of various maidens and youths of exquisite beauty, stretching far off into the darkness. To her left, the Moon Princess took in enormous black doors, the shimmering panels embossed with dark, somewhat familiar symbols. A short line split down the center, the split ends curled to resemble tiny horns. A small symbol which resembled a small arrow. Two wavy lines, one beneath the other. _Wait…!_ Ocean blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Isn't it amazing?" Sailor Gemini crooned, pride shining brightly in her eyes. "This was the Great Throne Room, where the Empress held meetings, received guests, and consulted the Submarine Mirror for advice; all our seals are engraved on the door. The whole palace used to shine with unimaginable colors…really, it was so beautiful." The girl sighed, the bright smile never faltering. "Ever since the battle, though, the palace has stayed the same the same boring black color.

"So, you see that door? It leads to the Great Throne Room. Well, the Sailor Crystals are all locked inside." While she spoke, Sailor Gemini shrugged off the white lab coat, her restricted cape fluttering freely as a happy butterfly. "So, all you have to do to get inside…" The bright citrine eyes rested with glee on the party, as the blond Senshi lifted her arm, a rust red, braided wand held firmly. "…is defeat me."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

An insistent beeping interrupted the small Senshi, as Sailor Moon reached into the folds of her skirt, quickly withdrawing a pink watch-like object, decorated with a golden star and small jewels.

"A phone call?" Sailor Gemini inquired, citrine orbs alight with curiosity. "I never thought people could get a signal in here!"

Ignoring the girl, the leader of the Sailor Senshi flipped open the top, startled by the urgency reflected in the pair of scarlet eyes revealed.

"Sailor Moon! Everyone! Can you hear me?"

"Luna!" Sailor Moon stared at the monitor of the pink communicator, deeply surprised to see the dark cat alarmed. "What's the matter?"

"Something horrible is happening! There's a dark mist that's affecting the area! Anyone who has come into contact with it is…"

A burst of static crackled across the screen. The blond Senshi opened her mouth, but her cry froze when her beloved cat and friend reappeared. Luna's voice fizzled and stuttered through the speaker of the communicator.

"That's…n-not all! All on the news….reports…people suffering…an unknown disease! Nothing can cure it!"

"An unknown disease?" Sailor Jupiter shouted, while Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Uranus gazed at the device with deep shock.

"No one knows-s t-the cause…It must be the Enemy!" Luna's urgent expression morphed into blatant horror. "Artemis!" A clatter informed Sailor Moon that Luna had dropped the device.

Before ocean blue eyes appeared the form of a fallen white cat, a quaking, hazy sky captured forever in its eyes. Entwined around the small furry limbs, blocking out the golden crescent moon on its forehead, a living black cloud swirled and clung to the feline form. Sailor Moon echoed Luna's scream as she clutched the communicator. Luna was now hissing and batting angrily with her claws at the malevolent miasma oozed over Artemis, and began to spread throughout the room.

A stray wisp of darkness collided against the screen, followed by a definitive crack, then static danced freely across the small screen. The communicator was now dead.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Amidst the stunned silence of the group of intruders, a pair of piercing electric blue and violet eyes settled intensely on a petit Sailor Soldier in yellow, who was watching the rosy device and whistling softly.

"So…that's what Project Ragnarok is about." Sailor Aquarius's clear, frigid tone formed the statement unchallenged. "That's why we're here. Since the Sailor Crystals needed to be taken intact, you needed us away from Earth to execute the plan."

The citrine orbs twinkled as Gemini's soft lips formed a wicked smirk. "Well, I suppose for being in the dark for so long, you deserve credit for figuring it out." The rusty wand twirled rapidly.

Sailor Moon's head snapped up, finally putting the pieces together. Cradling the small watch-like object gently, ocean blue eyes flickered furiously as the blond Senshi glared. "You did this to them!" she yelled, stepping forward.

Gemini nodded, smile unwavering. "Well, half of the credit has to go to Sailor Virgo; she helped perfect it for use as a pill. Once ingested, what we have christened the Chaos Blood virus inside the pill takes effect; since it's a custom virus created with spells as well as genetic experiments, there's no scientific way to cure it." The smile widened as the saffron-hued Senshi continued to explain. "The Chaos Blood virus incubates for several days, then the disease finally appears, destroying the lungs and elevating body temperature. Once the victim falls unconscious, the virus mutates into an airborne form, that's my doing, and infects anyone who breathes it in. I could not make this any simpler to explain." The blond girl gave a sweeping bow. "At this rate, half the planet should be dying out!"

Body burning with fury, Sailor Moon could voice nothing, only advance, snow white boots clicking slowly against the crystal floor. A gloved arm impeded her progression.

"Sailor Moon, stop. Let me take this one," Sailor Jupiter cast her deep green eyes on the smiling, joyful opponent. "I can't just stand by and watch this little monster get pleasure out of all this."

"Be cautious, Sailor Jupiter," Aquarius warned gently." Without looking at the aqua-clad Senshi of Innovation, the Senshi of Storm nodded once. Stepping in front of her princess, Jupiter began to move, halting directly in front of Sailor Gemini. At this, the smaller girl gathered herself, wand held aloft and ready. "Okay, then. So, you're my opponent, hm?"

Gemini backflipped out of the way of a swinging fist, landing in a graceful crouch. "Hey! Hold the fisticuffs, would you?" Golden brow furrowed, the young Senshi stared in disbelief at Sailor Jupiter, fist doubling back from the punch she had aimed at Gemini's small jaw. Emerald flames answered the confused citrine gaze; Sailor Gemini now understood. "Hit a nerve, didn't I?" Gemini's sweet soprano tone held no traces of mirth as she rose, a safer distance away from the ire-filled Jupiter. Expression for the first time collected, she inclined her head slowly towards the taller Senshi. "All right then. I'll fight you seriously."

A blur of motion was the only warning Sailor Jupiter received before she felt the impact at the back of her head.

Wincing as she wheeled towards the darkly shimmering wall, Jupiter caught a brief glimpse of the youthful Gemini, saffron eyes set and clear, hovering in mid-leap. Quicker than thought, Jupiter drew her fingers together, a sparkling discus of lethal electrical currents forming in the space of air between her palms. Keeping the smaller girl in her sights, the verdant Guardian Senshi flung the dangerous, crackling disc with all her might.

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**

Effortlessly as a young sparrow, Sailor Gemini somersaulted out of the way, the lightning-wreathed projectile crashing painfully into the corner behind her. Teeth clenched, Jupiter observed Gemini's delicate adherence to the wall, small gloved digits wrapping around an ornate sconce for balance. _Darn…I missed her! _Jupiter swore, for a moment furious with herself for losing such an opportunity.

The hawkish eyes glittered as Gemini looked over to the tall brunette; Jupiter drew back slightly, noticing an unfamiliar shadow cast across the usually cheery orbs. "Care to try again?" The sweet yet grave voice floated smoothly cool to Jupiter's burning ears. "Now it's my turn."

Deftly flipping the rust red wand, the saffron-clad Senshi aimed the weapon in Jupiter's direction.

**"Wingbeat Swirl!"**

A small but powerful whirlwind erupted forcefully from the tip of the winged wand, hurtling rapidly for the Senshi in emerald. Before she had time to react, the strong Senshi was assaulted from all directions by the unrelenting gales. Keen as razors, the swift gusts brushed Jupiter's skin, leaving deep, splashing lines of crimson and fluttering shreds of cloth in their wake. Unseen, the petit yellow Senshi moved, appearing behind the trapped, blinded Jupiter, and raised the wand once again, shouting out the same incantation as before to unleash yet another fury of wind on the hapless girl.

After several long moments, the deadly wind at last dissipated. Jupiter remained upright, chin raised high and seemingly unharmed, yet the dark jade eyes had grown clouded. Without warning, a high wail of agony issued from the tall brunette's throat as she came crashing to the ground, limbs and torso erupting with small explosions of ruby blood. Tears freely streamed down her face as Jupiter's head hung down, body and mind immobilized by the extreme pain echoing through every inch of flesh.

"Jupiter!" Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus yelled in unison, anxious for some reply from the wounded Sailor Soldier.

Sailor Gemini leapt from the wall, leisurely striding over to the fallen girl, citrine orbs shadowed. Features painted with wickedness, the youthful Senshi smirked down at the trembling Jupiter. "Be comforted. At least you're still in one solid piece. Yet, in the end, even you weren't fast enough to keep up with me."

A petit arm clutching a burgundy wand ascended, gently tucking itself beneath Jupiter's chin. As Sailor Gemini gazed into Sailor Jupiter's gleaming, shaded orbs, her lips slid into a terrifyingly cold leer. "You can die now."

A deep blue bolt of starry energy smashed against Sailor Gemini's hand, causing her to shout with surprise. Unsmiling, she threw a ferocious glare at Sailor Aquarius.

"Don't interrupt me, Aquarius! She chose to challenge me!" The saffron-clad girl growled angrily at the one dressed in aqua.

Backing away swiftly, Gemini felt blood drip down her face as a knuckle quickly grazed her cheek. The citrine-hued eyes flared as Gemini caught sight of now-aware green eyes staring intensely at her. _Aquarius, how DARE you interfere with this fight? You gave her time to recover!_

Keeping herself aware of the Thunder Senshi before her, the Senshi in yellow jerked her head in the direction of the others. "What's the matter, Aquarius?" The sweet tone had soured with venomous acid. "Afraid I was going to kill her too? Didn't want to let another Sailor Senshi die?" Golden eyes blazed. "What about when you left us to die? Doesn't that make YOU just as guilty as me? What is this, Aquarius, your way of making amends?"

Aquarius in turn kept her own dual gaze steady, unresponsive to Gemini's furious questions. That only served to fuel the other girl's incendiary disposition.

"You think by helping this group, you can atone for what you did to us, your real family? Well, you CAN'T!" Gemini's voice railed on in high-pitched screams. Sailor Moon then began to notice a tiny sheen, standing out from the rest of the polished tiling, forming a small, translucent pool. Astonished, she drew her eyes slowly upward from the pool, gaze arriving at the source of the pool. A trickle of saline liquid was steadily beginning to flow down Gemini's soft cheek, mingling with the stream of scarlet blood to turn the pool below a pale rose.

"You were supposed to be my friend, Aquarius! We were family!" the blond girl shrieked, continuing the tirade as the tears flowed. "This is how you treat us? We were always there for you when you needed it, and you left us when WE needed you the most!" Spent, Gemini's chin fell, eyes squeezed shut as her body was wracked with sobs. "Why did you leave us…?" she murmured, no longer concerned with those around her, or even who she was supposed to be anymore. She just couldn't shake the overwhelming emotions, converging on her like a destructive wave. Nor could she resist any longer the flood of memories surfacing within her brain, her stricken hand still buzzing with energy from Aquarius's attack.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Aquarius, come on!" Giggles resounded across the bright, lush fields, golden buttercups dazzling with dewdrops under the noon sunshine. A young Senshi in yellow with short hair that rivaled the buttercups for brilliance raced about, pursued closely by another laughing Senshi about her age in aqua blue. _

_"Aquarius, Gemini!" a gentle, regal voice called out, "Do not wander too far! You will need to resume your studies soon!" The voice came from the throat of a taller, older Senshi in lavender, concern shimmering in her aquamarine eyes. Standing upon a small knoll, cape flying in the gentle wind and holding her silvery trident, she watched the happy pair of friends frolic in the field._

_"Ah, Sailor Pisces is always so strict with us!" Sailor Gemini sighed with contentment, her golden hair brushing softly against the juicy waves of grass beneath her. Her companion lifted her eyes to the turquoise colored sky, inhaling deeply the sweet, clean breezes. "Ah, you know she always means well with us, Gemini. As the youngest, she's concerned for out own safety."_

_"Youngest? Ch!" Gemini giggled as she rolled onto her stomach and stretched languidly, citrine gaze focused on the aqua-clad girl beside her. "We have already lived for centuries and are the matriarchs of great houses! We're hardly what I call 'children' anymore!" Aquarius , struck with amusement, erupted with peals of joyous laughter, losing her balance and falling back carelessly against the tall buttercups and sapphire chicory. Both young Senshi laughed uproariously for several minutes before the need for air once more took hold. _

_Blond hair intermingled sweetly with brunette, aqua and violet locks as Gemini crept closer, gazing curiously at Aquarius's face. The milky eyelids, framed messily by light brown bangs concealed the sparkling, sharp electric blue eye and the rich amethyst orb as Aquarius breathed calmly. Sensing a pair of watchful eyes on her, Aquarius raised one eyelid, her small pouting lips curving into an amused smile. "Is there a ladybug on my face or something, Gemini?"_

_Chuckling, Gemini smiled at her friend, citrine orbs gentle and serious. "Hey, Aquarius?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you suppose there may come a time when we won't be friends?"_

_The smaller girl raised herself slightly, features colored with astonishment. "What are you talking about? Of course we'll stay friends! Why wouldn't we?"_

_Giggling slightly, the girls gazed at each other with great warmth. _

_"I suppose you're right," Gemini finally spoke, casting her golden eyes on the bright blue sky. "What could come between us?"_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Aquarius! Aquarius, where are you?" The urgent calls echoed throughout the eastern vicinity of the glittering palace. Sailor Gemini raced about as quickly as possible, in search of the one Zodiac Senshi missing that morning. "Where could she possibly be?" The golden Senshi's eyes darkened with frustration._

_"She is no longer here, Sailor Gemini."_

_Startled, the youthful Senshi whirled around, coming face to face with a pair of deep, aquamarine eyes. A lavender Senshi bearing a silvery trident gazed down at the blond Senshi, face an impassive mask. _

_"I have sent her to complete a task for us, Sailor Gemini, in order to aid in the fight against this new enemy."_

_"Pardon my questioning, but what kind of task, Empress?" Gemini asked, bewildered. It surprised her that Sailor Pisces would send Sailor Aquarius off on an errand just prior to a crucial campaign. _

_Orbs the color of the shining sea drifted, unfocused. _

_"She is to guard something for me. I doubt she will return to battle with us."_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Citrine eyes glimmered with understanding as Sailor Gemini's weeping ceased, her eyes instantly on Aquarius's face. "You never abandoned us! I remember now!"

Sailor Aquarius lowered her hand a few degrees, quickly glancing at Sailor Moon, who returned the gaze. Sailor Moon spoke, "You mean, you remember what happened?"

Sailor Gemini rapidly nodded, while Sailor Jupiter gazed from the little Senshi before her to the Moon princess, puzzled.

"It just came back to me, Aquarius! Sailor Pisces told me what happened before we went to battle." Shaking with the revelation, the blond girl stood. The fellow maiden in aqua rushed to Gemini, holding out an arm. "You honestly recall what happened? Empress Pisces told you?"

"Yes, she told me she had sent you away on purpose, that you had to do something –no – guard something that would help us!" Gemini's golden eyes were bright and wild with excitement; even Sailor Moon could see that this was no clever ruse or hallucination. Sailor Gemini had genuinely remembered something vital and tangible, precious as a jewel of priceless worth.

The aqua Senshi's eyes glimmered for the first time with an emotion Sailor Moon rarely saw on her face: happiness. Brilliant, soothing happiness.

Sobbing, Gemini launched herself on the smaller Aquarius, arms clasping tightly around the aqua-clad warrior. "Aquarius, I'm so sorry!" The buttercup blond hair brushed the brunette's nape as the saffron Senshi clung to her, burying her face against her aqua collar. "I…I had forgotten what Pisces had told me back then. Until now, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even really think straight, there was so much darkness swirling in my mind." Shivers made the sobbing breath quake further. "It hurt to think!"

"It's all right, Gemini, you don't have to worry. I know you were not yourself; Nyx is the one to blame." Aquarius's voice grew impassioned as she griped the other girl tightly. "I'm just grateful to have my best friend back, if nothing else."

Sailor Jupiter straightened as best she could, relaxing, as she walked gingerly over to the two embracing Sailor Soldiers. "Jupiter…" Sailor Uranus caught the stumbling Senshi in green, wrapping a strong arm about her torso. Jupiter flushed slightly, chuckling as she viewed the pair with a mixture of confusion and sympathy. "I'm okay, Uranus, just a few cuts…" Despite her smile, Jupiter winced at a sharp ache flitting along her left thigh. Angry scarlet gashes decorated almost every inch of her body visible. Sailor Moon gazed on with concern as Uranus, chortling at Jupiter's attempts at concealment of her pain. _Well, at least Sailor Jupiter wasn't hurt too badly. I don't want any more people to suffer._

"Oh, what's wrong with me? I almost forgot!" Sailor Gemini lifted her head, citrine orbs alert as she glanced at the party over Aquarius's small shoulder. "You need to get into the throne room; it leads straight to the Emperor and to the Sailor Crystals!" Releasing her hold on her childhood friend, the yellow-clad Senshi advanced swiftly to the enormous doors, quickly followed by the other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Raising a hand to the cool obsidian, the blond girl once more cast a glance at the party. "If you can destroy the Emperor, I'm certain that the Chaos Blood Virus will go into dormancy. The virus is derived from Emperor Nyx's own blood samples."

One by one, each of the sigils embossed on the door lit scintillatingly, each in its own individual hue. Finally, with a loud creaking, the crystalline doors gaped open. Before the Sailor Senshi was a yawning void of darkness, the chamber ahead unlit, yet glittering. However, off to the left, Sailor Moon was able to make out the glimmer of a silvery rack. The rack held within a pair of darkened crystals, one aglow in faint lavender light. The other, however, shone brightly in the ebon shadows, casting a shining yellow splash of light against the dark crystal floor. Littering the rest of the tiles were minute shards of what appeared to be blackened glass.

Stepping forward, Sailor Gemini commenced to lead the invaders into the blackened chamber. Turning, she spoke, "Only the Empress and Emperor remain, but they are not lightly dealt with at all. I will aid you as much as I can, but – "

Gemini's caution dissolved into a harsh gurgling as she doubled over. Aquarius's eyes dilated, features contorting with anguish. Without warning, the aqua Senshi surged forward, diving to the floor with Sailor Gemini clutched tightly in her arms. Despite the darkness, when Aquarius tenderly turned the saffron-clad girl onto her back, Sailor Moon's ocean blue eyes clearly caught sight of the three deep wounds piercing the girl's slender torso, blood soaking through the Sailor uniform.

"I had rather expected that to happen."

Emerging from the shadows first came a pair of lavender boots, followed by long milky legs, and a Sailor uniform identical in hue to the clicking boots. In spite of all, no one needed to even venture a guess as to who had spoken; they all recognized the cruelly kind tone floating on the air.

Lilac mantle swirling, Sailor Pisces kept her gaze on the pair of youths within the chamber, silvery trident ready, a pleased smile gracing her full lips as she looked on, Sailor Gemini's body crackling with dark flame in Aquarius's arms. Within seconds, nothing was left of the once-cheery Senshi but fine ashes.

Sailor Aquarius gazed absently as the remains of her former friend drifted sadly away in an unfelt wind, scattering about the dark. Echoes of the sweet voice resounded in the aqua Senshi's ears.

_"Do you suppose there may come a time when we won't be friends?"_

The petit Senshi of Innovation unleashed a harsh gasp, electric blue and violet eyes widening. Glancing down quickly, the Sailor Soldier could not fail to miss the gloved hand jutting out grotesquely from the center of her breastbone, gleaming with ominous ruby light. Nor could she fail to miss the wolfish grin of Sailor Pisces, her face so close to her own. It was only seconds later that Aquarius began to scream.

_"What could come between us?"_

**Notes:**

In the manga, Luna and Artemis originally came from a planet called Mau, even though they lived on the Moon with Queen Serenity. I think a Mau is also a type of cat breed, so it makes sense. :D Although I'm pretty sure most readers know this, for those that don't, Artemis and Luna also have a daughter in the future, the kitten Diana.


	20. Last Heir Pisces

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx. Wow, I hit 20 chapters…Btw, I want to thank everyone and anyone who has reviewed/read/favorited this story so far, I greatly appreciate it. Sorry this was late, long story involving final grades. :P

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Last Heir – Pisces

_This seems familiar somehow…_

_"I have seen it all in the Submarine mirror," the Empress leaned gracefully against the frame, "we are destined to fall. That was why I commissioned for the weapons to be created and our crystals to be given away." The younger girl stood a little further away, face showing naked shock mixed with misery. _

_"So, it's final then. The gods have decreed our death, Empress."_

_"I'm sorry, but it is true."_

_The Empress tilted slightly towards her companion, locking her eyes with the others' bi-colored ones. "Come closer. I want to show you something I have also learned from this sacred mirror." _

_No, wait…there was something else. I can sense it…there was something more that happened that night…what was it?_

_The aqua Senshi came forward and stood by her empress, eyes downcast._

_"Forgive me, Aquarius…" she had heard the elder girl murmur, before being rapidly spun around by a gentle, yet irresistible touch._

_Streams of vibrant light burst through the room, seemingly emanating from the lavender Senshi's outstretched hand, reflecting in her sorrowful, sea-deep gaze. An odd feeling coursed through the aqua-clad girl's veins as the light bathed her in its glow, a deep sentiment of ecstatic calm, so much like joy, and still similar to peaceful slumber. Her mind was clearer and focused, despite the impatient increase of blood surging throughout her heart and the gentle swelling in her chest. _

_Within seconds, the exotic sensation faded; the younger of the two felt more refreshed and alive at that moment then at any point in her own lifetime. So entranced was she, amethyst and electric blue gaze distant and introverted, she failed to catch the whispered syllables breathed over her by the one she called her Empress. _

_Suddenly, without warning, the lavender Senshi shoved the girl beside her with all her might towards the glass. The girl pitched forward without a sound and through the silvery surface, which simply closed around her as if it were a vertical pool of water. In seconds, the Sailor Senshi was gone._

_Ah, that's it. Now I remember. _

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Screams rent the air as the snowy glove continued its exploration. At last, the hand stopped, as the ebony haired Senshi's eyes glittered with pure, wicked joy. With excruciating slowness, amidst the angry blazes of red, Pisces extracted her arm from Aquarius's twitching abdomen. With her curled, intruding fingers came first a long, ivory rod, topped by an ornamented orb embossed with a crystal starburst, and flanked by two, downy wings.

Aquarius's small frame crumpled, blank eyes glazed and staring as she fell into Sailor Moon's arms, completely numbed by the agony. "AQUARIUS!" the blond Senshi screamed, gently as possible shaking the young Senshi.

"Don't worry, my dear, she's quite all right, just shocked from all the pain she just endured," Pisces's usual lilting intonation transformed into breathless, reverent awe as she fingered the white, winged rod in her hands. "It was no easy task to place this within her, especially with the addition of modifying her memory, so removal would obviously be complex as well." Preoccupied with the new acquisition, the lavender Sailor Soldier barely saw the invaders; her sea-blue eyes glittered as she stared in wonder at the rod.

"What did you do to her?" Sailor Moon yelled, tears of fury spilling onto Aquarius's frozen face. Pisces chuckled softly, eyes still fixated. "Me? All I did was take back what rightfully belongs to me, as Empress." Grinning broadly, she pointed the pristine, long wand at the group. "Do you have any idea what this is? This is the thing that helped Aquarius fight against Sailor Scorpio! This is what caused Sailor Gemini to defect from her true family and betray us! This is what makes Aquarius so strong, despite everything she has been through!" She raised the ivory hued wand. "This is the Celestial Staff! It was hidden within her body the entire time!"

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The ebony haired Senshi relished the stunned expressions before her. "Oh, now don't look so astonished. If you had been more observant, it would have been plain as day. The entrance of the palace opening without cause, the brightened aura in battle, the reaction of your Sailor Crystals…the signs were all there." The lavender clad girl beamed wolfishly. "You just failed to understand what those signs meant."

A planet shaped orb of golden energy sailed out of nowhere towards the jubilant, corrupt Senshi. Frosty aquamarine focused, sharp as daggers, as Sailor Pisces faced the glowing, electric-tinged projectile. Swinging the ivory rod like a baseball bat, the lavender Senshi met the orb with a heavy blow, and surprisingly, clouted it. The energy orb soared off course, finally exploding into the southern wall. Her oceanic glare rested frightfully on the slightly raised Sailor Aquarius, breath heavy and shaky. The youthful Senshi's upraised arm fell limply to her side, her energy spent as she slumped back against Sailor Moon's breast. Pisces's icy, sea-blue orbs glared with disbelief. "Are you a fool, girl? Do you really think you can combat the might of this Staff?"

"It doesn't belong in your hands anymore, Empress! Not in the grasp of a corrupted woman such as you!" Despite her unstable appearance, Aquarius's voice remained steady and strong. "It was meant to guard this universe, not aid in its destruction! Which is why you implanted it within me, to ensure that it would never fall into the hands of evil." Sailor Moon counted the rhythm of the aqua Senshi's breath, echoing faintly but steadily above her own chest.

The aquamarine gaze steadied on the younger girl, the frost of shimmering blue melting slightly. "Save your breath, Aquarius, I have no intentions of taking this without a true fight." Pivoting, body completely relaxed, Sailor Pisces strolled unhurriedly over to a blackly shimmering dais some paces away. Bending, she gently laid the ivory, winged staff across small steps leading up to the low platform. Rising, she aimed the silvery trident perpetually at her side at the party before her. "I cannot just take this Staff; I must battle you for it. However, it is now on neutral ground, so none of us may take it until a result is determined."

"And what about our Sailor Crystals? You were able to 'just take' those!" Jupiter snarled.

The lavender Senshi ignored her, milky features bright with amusement. "So, now, who shall I choose to fight with…?" The lilting tone annunciated every syllable slowly, aquamarine eyes flitting from face to face. Dark sweetness sandpapered against the Princess of the Silver Millennium.

"How about you, Sailor Moon? A battle between two royals?" Pisces smirked pleasurably.

To her surprise, the blond head nodded once.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Uranus's voice tinged with concern, but Sailor Moon raised her hand calmly. "I want this to stop. It isn't right that all of these people had to suffer and die. I'm sick of it!" The usually gentle, soft ocean blue shone hard as an Arctic fjord when the blond Senshi's gaze fell upon the rogue Zodiac Senshi. "It has to end."

"Of course, Sailor Moon, it does have to end sometime," Pisces fingered her shimmering trident, fully recovered from her surprise as she descended the dais with flawless and lethal grace.

The odango haired girl simply held the Eternal Tier tightly within her slender fingers. _I have to defeat this woman…or she might just kill us all. Also…if what Sailor Gemini told us was true, the entire world is in trouble now. I cannot lose._

Comforting voices filled Sailor Moon's ears, lulling her eyes closed with their soothing tones as she prepared herself.

"Sailor Moon, I'm here if you need my help," Tuxedo Kamen declared, a scarlet rose materializing between two fingers clad in ivory silk. "Yeah, don't leave me out!" Sailor Jupiter raised a clenched fist into the air, throwing her Princess a fierce grin. Sailor Uranus nodded seriously in agreement. Sailor Aquarius turned a grateful but anxious gaze at the Moon Senshi as she lay now in the sandy blond Sailor Soldier's grasp.

After a brief pause, ivory boots clicked resoundingly against black crystal as Sailor Moon made her way forward to face Sailor Pisces.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The ebony haired young woman scrutinized the girl before her, lips stretched in a vicious leer as she raised her trident.

_This little rabbit is stronger than she looks…any inheritor to the Silver Crystal would have to be. And judging from reports, what she lacks in strength she makes up for in compassion and power. I cannot just look down on this one… _Tensing, Sailor Pisces readied herself for an opening assault.

However, Sailor Moon proved faster, rapidly lifting the Eternal Tier and shouting

**"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"**

Rosy starbursts of light and snowy down feathers wafted swiftly towards the lavender Senshi, who quickly whipped her silver weapon before her.

**"Toxic Shock Tsunami!"**

Midnight blue swirls of acrid seawater materialized, arching up to meet the glittering flurry generated by the Eternal Tier.

Rose and deep sapphire crashed together angrily in midair, illuminating the chamber in a multihued flash. Several minutes sped by, with neither attack able to best the opposing force. "I doubt you have the stamina to keep this up, little Princess!" Pisces's taunt floated to Sailor Moon on a mocking lilt. Quick as a snake, the lavender Senshi leapt up, the wall of ocean water continuing to spout as the ebony haired girl somersaulted, flipping the trident so that its lethal prongs faced outward. Throwing her weight downwards, Pisces hurtled back down, trident locked securely on the still struggling Sailor Moon.

The ocean blue gaze expanded with terror; Sailor Moon barely noticed the cessation of the briny torrent in favor of focusing her attention on the descending Zodiac Senshi coming in for the kill. "Goodbye, little one!" With a triumphant shriek, the silvery trident swung downwards, intent on impaling anything in its way.

Splintering shards of obsidian glass flew in all directions as the toe of a lavender boot clicked down against the dark tiles. A dejected expression painted Sailor Pisces's features as she heaved a sigh of frustration, extracting her weapon from the small crater imbedded in the crystalline flooring. "This is supposed to be a battle just between two of us…" she huffed, pivoting to her left. A short distance away, the odango headed Sailor Soldier was huddled to the ground by the young man clad in an ebony tuxedo, his sapphire orbs glaring daggers beneath his silken mask at the lavender Senshi. "Next time, please refrain from stepping in, boy."

Tuxedo Kamen raised a scarlet blossom in reply, eyes as hard as diamonds never leaving the fallen Empress while Sailor Moon rose once again to her feet.

A sweet smile spread across full lips as Pisces readied herself once again, aquamarine gaze locked with ocean blue. "Ah, good. You don't give up easily; that makes this even more enjoyable!" Raising her free hand, whips of seawater swirled about the lavender Sailor Soldier as a deep blue, planetary orb materialized above her open palm. Sailor Moon flinched, tension filling her body.

**"Deep Submerge!"**

Prepared this time, the blond winged Senshi leapt, dodging the oceanic replica of a ringed planet as it continued past its target and collided with a crystal pillar, obliterating it entirely.

"Okay, that's enough!" Extracting the Eternal Tier once more, Sailor Moon yelled at the grinning Pisces, "I've had it with you trying to harm me and the ones I love! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" With a soft tinkling sound, the golden, heart shaped brooch nestled on Sailor Moon's winged bow opened, revealing the glistening Silver Moon Crystal within. Her body outlined in growing shine, the former Princess of the Silver Millennium extracted the powerful crystal from its gilded encasement. Never removing her eyes from the lavender-clad girl before her, Sailor Moon quickly placed the Silver Crystal atop the Eternal Tier, which fit snugly into a niche within the domed ruby top.

"Ah, using the Silver Crystal at last, hm?" Pisces purred, casually twirling the platinum, tri-pronged staff in her fist, "This should prove interesting."

"This is the end for you, you evil creature!" Sailor Moon growled with anger, raising the Tier once again, blazing brightly with energy.

"We'll see about that, girl!" Pisces pointed the trident at the glittering Moon Senshi. "Still, I commend your bravery. Since you are pouring so much effort into this…I will attack you with everything I have as well! Prepare yourself, Eternal Sailor Moon!" So saying, the dark haired Sailor Soldier raced forward, brandishing her weapon and glowing with aqua light. Sailor Moon held the Tier up high. Grant me the strength to defeat this evil woman!

**"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"**

Slamming her trident into the ebon floor, Pisces screamed out, gaze frosty and cold as an Arctic sea.

**"Pisces Aquatic Descent!"**

Flailing ocean waves swirled in a gigantic waterspout, flying with all the force of a large tidal wave to meet the rushing blast of rose colored light and ivory feathers.

A cataclysmic roar resounded throughout the chamber as both magical assaults of energy clashed in midair, blinding all but the two wielders of such great attacks.

However, this was hardly a repetition of the last time these two attacks met; Sailor Pisces, face scrunched angrily with concentration, as the streaming jets bubbled and seethed, but appeared to gradually lose ground, inch by painful inch, against the shimmering streams of pink.

_Something's not right…_Pisces managed a thought amidst the onslaught, _The last time we were about equally matched in power…now it's all I can do to hold this child back!_

Past one milky cheek, a strip of rosy light sped, a tiny beacon breaking through the night-dark waters. "What?" Pisces's exclaimed, eyes following the small beam.

It was just then that the former Sailor Soldier of Compassion noted a second aura of luminousness, just out of the corner of her eye.

Within her peripheral vision she glimpsed the dais. However, there was now a small figure leaning upon the dark steps, bathed in a pristine gleam and holding a long, ivory object.

_Why didn't I realize it before? That emanation is exactly the same! That traitor...must have dragged herself to the dais while we fought!_

"Aquarius! Release that Staff at once!" Pisces roared with fury, while more and more of those tiny beacons punched their way through the navy waters. "This is unfair! YOU'RE DELIBERATELY ENHANCING THIS GIRL'S POWER!"

"Sorry, Empress…" the gentle alto pierced Pisces's ears from beyond her vision. Aquamarine eyes widened with true shock…and sincere horror…for the very first time. "I had made a vow to protect the Celestial Staff with my life. Even if that means using it to aid in your defeat, then that is what I will do. It is a small price to pay to prevent this from falling into Nyx's hands."

Furious, anguished screams froze in the lavender Sailor Soldier's throat as for the second time, the thick ribbons of pink light and waves of ivory feathers pierced the once impregnable oceanic wall, hurtling toward their intended target. This time, Pisces knew, there would be no way to avert the impact. Releasing one final shriek, ivory wrapped arms drew before the blazing aquamarine.

Wave after wave of sparkling pink and supple white battered against the former Zodiac Senshi's limbs, stomach, legs and head, bathing her in a healing gleam.

_Please,_ Sailor Moon prayed, saline drops filtering down her cheeks as she raised the Tier higher and focused. _Please let this work!_ Ocean blue gazed, hopeful, as the lavender Sailor uniform commenced to pale and shimmer, bright as a nebula cloud.

Now fully luminous, the ebony haired Sailor Soldier fell to her knees, milky flesh waxy and quaking, her will succumbing to the cleansing power of Sailor Moon's final strike. Unbidden images surfaced in Pisces's mind, gaining strength as the seconds flowed throughout the stream of Time.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_The crystalline doors of the Great Throne Room flew back soundlessly as one lone figure rapidly entered the massive hall, alight only by slender candles and the glittering twinkle of bright, joyful starlight. A lady, clad only in a sheer, pale violet gown, raven black hair billowing freely in the gentle breeze of her rapidly light pace, advanced within the chamber, aquamarine eyes clouded but alert. In this ungodly hour of night, she ventured from her sleeping quarters into this most sacred room to consult one of the most prized possessions she and the others who resided in this mighty palace were privileged to utilize. _

_Finally, the delicate footfalls halted before an enormous pane of shimmering glass, securely mounted in a gilded, golden frame. The lady stood for a moment, fingering the flawless mirror, pausing temporarily in her task to gaze at the young woman reflected in the great room. A young woman, seemingly no older than eighteen, glanced back, dressed in a simple gown of lilac silk, a lavender mantle about her shoulder to shield against the cool evening wind. Her milky skin showed a subtle pallor, heightened by the framing halo of ebony strands flying loose, her customary, length braid undone for sleep. The sea blue orbs gazing back betrayed the lady's true age, the centuries embedded within the flesh, twin witnesses of eons past. An undertone of unease gave color this night to the aquamarine eyes glancing in the massive mirror._

_Rousing herself from her reverie, the young girl gradually sunk to her knees, gathering her mind to concentrate on what she had come to do. Searching within the folds of her gown, the young lady withdrew in her slim fingers a small, silvery charm inset with aqua, suspended from a shimmering thread of silver. Raising this bauble, she spoke in the lightest of whispers._

_"Submarine Mirror…I petition your sacred power. Bestow upon me your gift of endless sight. Show me the future that is to be."_

_Under her breath, the regal girl muttered softly, "Please let my dream be disproved. Let this consultation be for nothing, I pray." She gazed quietly into the mirror and waited. _

_Dark clouds rolled before the glassy surface, blotting out the reflected room within the mirror. Before the lady's eyes, visions danced: a desperate battle, in which an empire of peace would finally end in bloodshed and misery. Years of a constant struggle with an entity of wickedness, the construction of a smaller, but renowned kingdom situated in a distant part of the galaxy, and the rise of a gentle and powerful Queen who reigned there. The tragic fall millennia later, as the noble line the Queen had produced came to an unexpected halt with the untimely death of the Queen's only child. The Queen's final sacrifice for her people's happiness, as she used her most powerful item to allow her child and all who cared for her to be reborn on a neighboring planet. _

_All this and much more the woken lady glimpsed within the mirror's glass. However, she was struck most by the initial appearance of two wicked eyes, eyes the color of azure moonlight._

_Although stricken faint with sorrow, the lady's heart finally soared once more to behold a great warrior, wielding the holy Staff bequeathed to her centuries ago as the heir of the Zodiac Senshi, defeating the constant threat that made its appearance again and again throughout the long years and finally restoring an era of true peace throughout the vast galaxy._

_Sighing, the lady turned away from the clearing reflections; her duty now was clear. The dream which had raised her from her deep slumber had been no coincidence, and she now had many things to accomplish before what she had seen in the Submarine Mirror came to pass. The lady needed to prepare._

_The swirl of thoughts reverberating throughout the lady's brain ceased, however, at the approach of the golden flicker of a candle._

_"My lady?"_

_Pivoting swiftly, the lady came face to face with a pair of moonlight blue orbs…_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

With a final agonized scream, the lavender Senshi, shining in brilliant white, collapsed roughly against the icy ebon crystal, moaning softly.

"Empress!" Aquarius shouted, struggling into a crouch near the steps of the dais as Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen rushed to the fallen girl's side. Perspiring with effort, Sailor Moon lowered the gleaming Tier, gazing worriedly at the prostrate Sailor Soldier on the floor as she ran forward. The princess of Jupiter and the Earth Prince hauled the lavender-clad Senshi up, cradling her body against Tuxedo Kamen's waiting shoulder. It wasn't long before the unconscious Pisces was surrounded.

"Will she be all right?" Jupiter asked, emerald gaze curiously glancing at Pisces as she began to stir.

Sailor Aquarius gazed at her Empress once, watching the hazy aquamarine orbs open and focus. With a brilliant smile, Aquarius addressed Sailor Moon in answer to Jupiter inquiry. "She's just fine; the power of the Eternal Tier has broken Nyx's hold on her!" Sailor Moon returned the joyous beam, "I couldn't have done it without your help, Aquarius."

"She's absolutely right, you both saved my soul…dear Princess Serenity..." Sailor Pisces managed a gentle smile as the sparkling gaze of marine blue flittered from the blond Senshi to the petit aqua Senshi, "and my dearest Lady Ganymede."

Sailor Aquarius inclined her head deeply, in acknowledgment of the name. "You could only be restored to your senses, my lady, otherwise you wouldn't use my true name." The Sailor Soldier of Innovation looked highly pleased.

"Indeed, I would not," the ebony haired girl lifted herself slightly, all trace of arrogance gone, "However, now I fully remember what had transpired. I will speak quickly, so please heed my words." She faced Sailor Moon, who, along with the others of the huddled party, leaned in, intent on catching the Zodiac Senshi's words.

Pisces spoke in a breathless rush, her words clear but hushed, as though cautious of being overheard. "Nyx is close by, so I must be swift. Aquarius has most likely recounted the tale of our creation to you. We had reigned from within the galaxy for thousands of years. However, one evening as I slumbers, I experienced a horrific dream, a vision of our end. In haste, I consulted the Submarine Mirror, in an effort to verify this dream. The Mirror indeed foretold of our destruction…at the hands of one very close to us! This treachery would blossom into the most fierce battle between the forces of Chaos and goodness, spanning millennia as the evil would be reborn again and again in many forms.

"However, before I could despair, I glimpsed visions of a glorious future that would come to pass after we were gone. Sights of a descendent of Sailor Cancer, entrusted with our most holy Silver Crystal, who would come to the Solar System light years from this palace and establish a kingdom of great peace and prosperity, uniting our precious Sailor Crystals. I foresaw as well the tragic fall of this Silver Millennium Kingdom, as well as its revitalization, as those who had fallen in the Great War were given new lives to live on the planet called Earth. From these reborn warriors would come those Sailor Senshi greater in power than all of our children; these Sailor Senshi were to be our truest heirs, and the ones who would continue our legacy. They were the ones meant to destroy that which we could not those eons ago, the great evil that slithered in like a great venomous serpent and stole our power, our lives, and most importantly, our hopes for a peaceful future!"

After a brief pause for breath, the former Empress continued, aquamarine orbs glittering. "From that moment, I knew what my duty was. I needed to select those of the families sired by the Zodiac Senshi and bestow upon them the Sailor Crystals, our last chance to secure the lives which were to come. These Sailor Crystals would also one day serve as the Star Seeds of our heirs, so our choice was imperative. I also knew that the most powerful of our sacred Crystals, the Golden and Silver Crystals, needed to be granted to the children of Sailor Leo and Sailor Cancer. Their own lines were renown for their compassion, nobility and power; I knew they were the right choice to take these crystals. However, after this was accomplished, I set about with one final task."

"Concealing the location of the Celestial Staff," Sailor Moon interjected quietly as Sailor Pisces nodded in confirmation. "I had called Aquarius to my Throne Room the night before we were to combat Nyx, now grown in strength." The sea blue gaze shadowed with sadness. "I am partly to blame for that, as distribution of the Sailor Crystals needed to remain a guarded secret and took much time. And I…"

Shaking herself, Pisces commenced to complete her tale. "After I had sealed the Staff within Sailor Aquarius, not only for its own safety but knowing it would aid and protect her with its remaining power, I sent her through the Submarine Mirror, knowing it would send her to the future to find all of you. I additionally sent the Submarine Mirror away, suppressing its power, after which I gave it to my own daughter that same night, safe in her home on the planet Neptune. Then, the next morning, the remaining Zodiac Senshi and I met Nyx on the battlefield; I was the only one who knew what would happen."

The ebony haired Senshi's eyes misted with unshed tears as her account drew to a close. Yet, Sailor Moon could just make out a faint trace of her kindly smile. "I had also viewed one last thing to come in the mirror's glass: a savior. A powerful Sailor Soldier of great might, one who would wield our Celestial Staff in battle and restore the rule of the Zodiac Senshi to this entire universe." Sailor Moon, oceanic eyes wide with fascination, watched as the aquamarine eyes settled, shining, on the petit brunette Senshi beside her. "It seems that this great warrior has finally arrived."

For several seconds, all was quiet. Soundlessly, her mouth falling open on a gasp, Sailor Aquarius drew back several paces, bichromatic eyes dilating as Sailor Pisces's words finally sank in.

"Sailor Aquarius, it seems that Nyx has failed to subdue your destiny at least. You are meant to rule this Age as Empress of this universe." Pisces's serene features remained uninhibited by Aquarius's blatant shock.

"You-you mean I, Empress?" The youthful girl stammered, still unable to fully fathom the notion. "This cannot be! I am not fully trained; I am hardly ready to rule in your place!" "Look at how you command the Celestial Staff, Aquarius. There can be no mistake; you are the chosen one," Pisces replied delicately. As if to confirm Pisces's words, the ivory, winged Staff in Aquarius's gloved fingers started to softly gleam.

Pisces returned her attention to those gathered around her. "I offer my humblest of apologies to you, Sailor Moon, for my actions under Nyx's control. Nothing I could do could ever make up for the destruction of your friends. However, I am determined to do all in my power to atone."

"That isn't necessary, Sailor Pisces," Sailor Uranus softly, despite being reminded of the anguish caused by the loss of her beloved partner, Michiru.

However, Pisces simply closed her eyes, raising the trident still clutched in her hand. Softly, the weapon began to glow with ocean blue light.

**"Pisces Nautical Resuscitation…"** Pisces called, tone soft but steady.

A burst of sea blue exploded from the silvery prongs, causing the surrounding Senshi to cover their eyes. Shielded by her snowy gloved forearm, Sailor Moon cautiously peeked, eyes squinted tightly. Before her, six feminine shapes began to form from the oceanic glow. Despite their brilliance, the blond Champion of Justice cried out as she distinguished the individual features of each young woman of light. Unfurling her gloved fist, nestled carefully within Sailor Pisces's palm were six heart shaped crystals of varying hues. Her eyes flying open wide, the Empress flung the six crystals with all her might towards the shining bodies, each crystal embedding themselves perfectly between the breastbone of each girl. With a final eruption of light, before the party stood six Sailor Soldiers, one in red with raven black hair, a maiden in topaz with swirling blond locks, a young girl in violet carrying a long ivory glaive, one all in black with glossy hair and a serious expression, a teenage girl in sapphire blue, and one final Senshi in forest green, aqua blue waves of hair tumbling to her shoulders. Each appeared to be fully awake and aware, although all had the same expression of deep bewilderment.

"Sailor Mars! Venus! Mercury!" Sailor Moon shouted, while Sailor Jupiter exclaimed with joy, "Neptune! Pluto! Saturn!" Sailor Uranus gazed in shock at the restored Guardian and Outer Senshi, unable to utter a sound, while Tuxedo Kamen watched in awe.

Without warning, Sailor Pisces pivoted and quickly shoved at Tuxedo Kamen. Surprised by the assault, the dark haired youth was sent sprawling to the ground, his sapphire gaze darting to and fro.

Seconds afterwards, a lethal bolt of dark energy arched through the air, unceasing in its flight until it struck against the lavender Senshi's exposed back. With a sharp keen, Sailor Pisces once more crumpled to the floor.

"EMPRESS!" Sailor Aquarius screamed, in an instant at the side of her former leader. Horrified, the others advanced to the stricken young woman twitching with agony in the arms of the petit Sailor Senshi. "Empress Pisces…" saline tears ran freely down Aquarius's cheeks, the vision of Sailor Pisces blurry as her body became engulfed in a multitude of dark flames. Before long, Sailor Pisces had shared the fate of all of the Zodiac Senshi who had failed in their assignments before her; her body was reduced to fine wisps of blackened ash.

"Sailor Pisces…" Sailor Moon whispered, trails of liquid crystal spilling from her own eyes.

Abruptly, Sailor Aquarius stood, a waterfall of ashes trickling down her pleated skirt, down the snow white boots as they landed in a small pile. Dual hued eyes shadowed, Sailor Aquarius turned, stooping to grasp the Celestial Staff, abandoned on the floor, in her slender, small fingers. "Nyx has to pay for what he's done…" the seemingly young girl growled. "If I'm the one meant to finally end this…" Finally, Aquarius faced the party of Sailor Senshi, electric blue and violet eyes ablaze as her body became haloed by luminosity, "So be it."

"But…where is Nyx now?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"Right behind you, my dear."

**Notes:**

Borrowed the second of Sailor Moon's attacks from the anime version. :D Oh, small note; in Greek Mythology, Ganymede was a beautiful prince who caught the eye of the king of the gods, Zeus. Zeus was so taken with the boy, he ordered a giant eagle to carry Prince Ganymede to the home of the gods on Mount Olympus. Ganymede became the immortal cupbearer of the gods, and is remembered in the night sky as the constellation Aquarius.

To further the connection, for Sailor Aquarius's human name, Mizuno Fukuro, I meant for the name to translate to "Water's Basket". I hope that made sense...-/-


	21. False Heir Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, Emperor Nyx, Prince Pelops (my version), the Chaos Blood Virus, and Morganite.

Heirs of Tomorrow: The False Heir – Nyx

"Finally, Eternal Sailor Moon, what a pleasure to meet you at last."

Startled, Sailor Moon yelped, leaping back at the sound of soft, syrup sweet voice from a few steps behind her. The other Sailor Senshi had heard it as well, huddling together protectively; Sailor Aquarius tightly clutched the Celestial Staff.

Suddenly, the dark chamber was awash in an explosion of harsh light, illuminating the room. All within the room glittered in blackened crystal, graceful sculptures lined the lofty walls. The only item not etched from darkened crystal was a small, vacant silvery rack closest to the top step of the central dais. Surrounding the softly glittering container, almost directly beneath each empty slot, were black, murky shards, so fine they resembled motes of dust. Only three slots of the containing vessel had no such substance beneath.

Slowly, Sailor Moon's deep blue gaze drifted farther upward, taking in the shape commencing to appear before the Sailor Senshi. Outshining the crystalline blackness of the dais, long ebony sable brushed softly, flowing as a waterfall from the summit of a dark crystal throne. Reclining languidly on the arms of the frigid seat lay two slender, tapered hands, fingers slim and cleanly defined; stark ivory against the chilling black. Yards upon yards of the ebony sable continued, finally ceasing before snowy flesh of a slender neck. The delicate features above that neck were flawless, filled with icy beauty, as though wintry night had taken on a tangible form. Black feathery strands floated as they pleased over the sallow forehead, lightly caressing the intricate onyx diadem resting on the gentle brow. A fervent chill ran down the Moon Princess's spine as she finally beheld the gaze of the youth seated on the dark throne; icy eyes the color of pale blue moonlight.

"YOU!"

Whirling, Sailor Moon looked with startlement as Sailor Aquarius, the one who had just shouted, the sound still echoing within the mostly hollow chamber. The heated glare of electric blue and amethyst remained steadily upon the seated young man, the petit Senshi's frame racked with outraged pants.

In response, the handsome boy smiled. "It is good to see you again as well, Sailor Aquarius. How have you fared these past centuries?"

"You were behind this all along?" Aquarius spat before she launched herself towards the high throne and its lone occupant, twirling the Celestial Staff. The youth, Emperor Nyx, merely smiled and closed his haunting eyes. Instantly, reaching the center of the platform in a single bound, the aqua Senshi was thrust violently back, crying out as she was rapidly flung backwards without warning. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter quickly reached out to catch the rejected Sailor Soldier, encircling her as she fell to the ground. However, both Sailor Senshi soon had to tighten their grip, as Aquarius thrashed wildly, eager to escape their makeshift safety net.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Aquarius screeched, bichromatic gaze sparkling with hatred.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Yet, still, I am not completely finished with my work," the dark emperor replied soothingly, rising. "Welcome, Sailor Soldiers, to my palace. I am Emperor Nyx."

"You're the one responsible for all this trouble!" Sailor Mars shouted, while Sailor Venus stepped forward angrily. "And for the death of the Zodiac Senshi!" Venus added.

"We won't forgive you!" Sailor Moon finished, furious, as the identity of the one before her finally sank in.

Nyx, smiling sweetly, raised his pale hands in the suggestion of a defensive gesture. "Now, my esteemed guests, please. I am certain Sailor Aquarius has told you much of the Zodiac Senshi. However, her opinion is only one point of view." Pivoting, he slowly strode to the side of his great chair. Halting, he half-turned towards the intruding Sailor Soldiers. "There's more than one way to tell a tale."

"No motive could be so justified that you had to murder your masters and friends!" the Senshi of Innovation yelled out, eyes blazing.

"Masters?" Sailor Mercury inquired, gazing back at Sailor Aquarius.

The petit Senshi chuckled bitterly, "This boy who calls himself 'Nyx'…he was once a loyal servant to us, anxious to serve us, as he was so moved by our formidable power." Suddenly spent, Aquarius slumped back, boneless, against the two Sailor Senshi who held her. "Who knew such a loyal creature could become a horrific monster?" she muttered lightly.

"All the same, the Sailor Crystals belong to none of you girls," the dark haired youth waved a hand dismissively. "They rightfully belong to me, as does the Celestial Staff. They should, at the very least, for everything I had gone through at the hands of the Zodiac Senshi and their empress." The cold smile never faltered for a moment as the emperor studied the young women below.

Aquarius finally broke the long silence by giggling darkly.

"What exactly have you gone through that was so horrible? Did seeing to those who made pilgrimages to us eons back harm your mind?"

Pure, black hate flickered across Nyx's face for a split second, before his features molded themselves into impassivity.

"Ah, Sailor Aquarius. You were still so young back then, and unable to see what was so blatantly obvious in front of your eyes." Nyx chuckled softly, ignoring the petit brunette's smoldering ire.

He returned his attention to the rest of the party. "Perhaps a little story is in order! Maybe if you hear my own version of what transpired between the Zodiac Senshi and I, you might not be so quick to blame me entirely." Nyx cleared his throat dramatically, commencing in spite of the glaring multitude.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_The brilliance of multitudes of stars permeated ever corner of this place. It shone as in no other place. This was where stars are at their most pure and happy. This was their truest home, the birthplace of all life. The Galaxy Cauldron. In spite of the sparkling multitudes, several objects of lesser brilliance were gathered at the base of the great Cauldron of Star Seeds waiting to be born. _

_"Now, Sailor Senshi of the Twelve Great Constellations and the Evolution of Star Seeds. Go forth, and rule to fulfill your destiny!"_

_"Yes, Guardian Cosmos!" came the choral reply from the throats of twelve young women, dressed magnificently in the garb of Sailor Senshi. _

_The silvery haired Guardian of the Galaxy Cauldron peered serenely at those assembled before her, kneeling in reverence. Her sparkling eyes soon lit up._

_"This universe, I must dictate, needs guidance and active leadership at this early stage. Therefore, it is my decision that, among you, Sailor Aries shall be the first Empress of the Zodiac Senshi."_

_At the mention of her name, the ruby haired Senshi jerked her head, diamond gray eyes glittering with deep astonishment. Flushing with pleasure, the Senshi of Faith and Courage lowered her gaze once more in acknowledgement of the decree. _

_An expression of surprise unexpectedly crossed Guardian Cosmos's features. Turning abruptly, she strode towards the bubbling, circular nebula and reached out a dainty hand. Seconds later, she withdrew her questing fingers, holding a shimmering Star Seed within her palm. The little spark of life quivered excitedly on the small fair fingers as Guardian Cosmos drew it back to the encircled Sailor Soldiers. The girls gazed wonderingly at the tiny but brightly shinning crystal. Guardian Cosmos chuckled gently._

_"It seems this Star Seed desires to live out its destiny by your sides, my Senshi" Cosmos spoke sweetly, widening the curled fingers cradling the crystalline Seed._

_An explosion of blinding light erupted from the Star Seed, even outshining many of the stars that freely danced throughout the velvet skies. Within moments, the glaring flash died, haloing the celestial crystal instead with the solid form of a fair youth, clad in jade sable that could only be shamed by his fluttering, nightly hair. Within moments, the shine of the little Star Seed finally subsided within the light green folds of the young man's robes, punctuated as the youth began, gingerly, to open his eyes. All twelve of the Zodiac Senshi watched with awe, and all were taken aback by the young man's eyes, in which the sparkling blue of starlight was eternally captured. Smiling, he swiftly and with perfect grace genuflected before the assembly of women._

_"Greetings, Guardian Cosmos and Zodiac Senshi. I am here to serve you." The young man's tone echoed smoothly and with strong traces of reverence, sweetness and pure joy. The gaze of pale starlight, gentle as a azure ray of moonlight, glanced expectantly at Guardian Cosmos, who smiled in return. "This is your servant, Zodiac Senshi. His name is Ophiucus."_

_Silence reigned for several moments, before one of the Sailor Soldiers, a ebony haired girl in lavender, reached out a snowy gloved hand to the kneeling young man._

_"Welcome, Ophiucus. It is a pleasure to have you as a companion to us. I am Sailor Pisces, the Senshi of Compassion," the lavender Sailor Senshi smiled brilliantly at the one called Ophiucus. _

_The dark haired boy flushed rose, lowering his gaze as he reached up to take the offered hand. "I am grateful to serve you, Sailor Pisces."_

_One by one, prompted by Sailor Pisces's directness, the rest of the Zodiac Senshi flocked to the youth, introducing themselves. "Greetings, I'm Sailor Aquarius, the Sailor Senshi of Innovation! It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_"I'm Sailor Cancer, the Senshi of Kindness. It's so touching that you came right out of the Galaxy Cauldron just to be with us."_

_"Hey, I'm Sailor Sagittarius, Sailor Soldier of Honesty! Do you like racing?"_

_"I'm Sailor Gemini, the Senshi of Intelligence. Want to help me investigate some star clusters later? Those over in the northwest look fascinating!"_

_The petit Guardian of the Cauldron chuckled heartily. "All right, all of you can become better acquainted with Ophiucus after you have retired to the palace I have constructed for you. Come now."_

_With that, the party followed Guardian Cosmos to their destination. Ophiucus brought up the rear as a gesture of respect. Unbeknownst to the Zodiac Senshi, however, the starry orbs remained locked on a lengthy, night-dark braid some paces ahead._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Empress, is there anything else that you might need?" Ophiucus, bowing deeply, asked quietly, eyes averted from the lavender clad figure seated upon the crystal throne before him._

_To his relief, when he finally dared to turn his gaze upward, the lavender Sailor Soldier was smiling gently._

_"Nothing at all, Ophiucus. As always, you have done a spectacular job in aiding the kingdom of Mercury. I thank you for your hard work."_

_The rosy stain on the young man's cheeks would not be willed away, as his moonlight gaze darted about the room._

_"It was a pleasure to carry it out, Empress." Under his breath, he added softly, "It's always a pleasure to do whatever you wish of me…"_

_The Empress stood, still smiling at the youth in front of her throne. "Ophiucus, you truly are a great help, and a loyal friend to us all. Perhaps, a banquet should be arranged in your honor."_

_The ebony hair flew in all directions as Ophiucus shot upright._

_"Oh, Empress, no! That's completely unnecessary!" the boy stammered, his entire face splashed ruby. The lavender-clad girl laughed, greatly amused by the youth's modesty. _

_"Ophiucus, for all you have done for the Zodiac Senshi, I insist on it! You must have earned over twenty banquets for your work after all!" Ophiucus made to protest, but the dark haired Senshi raised a hand. "No, no, I must insist on this! You deserve all credit and praise, Ophiucus." Descending the tiny steps, the lavender Sailor Soldier swept, beaming brightly, past the flustered youth. Several moments before she had reached the massive doorway, the boy turned and bowed deeply several times. "As you wish, Empress! Thank you for your kindness, Empress!" he shouted loudly._

_Pivoting at the frantic calls, Sailor Pisces threw another kind smile in Ophiucus's direction. "You needn't thank me at all, Ophiucus. Your deeds, spurred by loyalty and a pure heart, earned you this. Really, do not protest your goodness so much." With those final words, the lavender Senshi departed._

_Alone in the throne room, Ophiucus finally let out a breath._

_"It wasn't only loyalty that directed my actions, Empress…"he confessed softly to the vacant chamber_…

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"…'it was also my love for you.'" Nyx finished.

The Sailor Senshi remained frozen, stunned, at the emperor's words. Sailor Aquarius had stiffened, fuming at his words.

Nyx continued, "Of course, I knew in my heart that she and I could never truly be together. The Zodiac Senshi had various loves throughout the galaxy, necessary for population as well as to alleviate their own loneliness for companionship. Even so, she never returned my affection."

"You couldn't have really loved her, if you were able to murder her in cold blood."

Surprised, Nyx cast his gaze on Sailor Uranus, who had moved closer to Sailor Neptune as she uttered her response to the emperor's tale. The youth glanced heavenward, sighing. "So innocent, these children…unable to understand the agony of love…"

"What you felt could never be love if you felt the need to destroy the one you care for!" Sailor Moon interjected sharply, but the emperor was going on.

"She never even sensed what I felt for her, the naïve girl, but I continued in my blind adoration. Then came that fateful day…the day that began to open my eyes."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Oh, Empress!"_

_Footsteps of many clattered across the threshold as three Sailor Senshi swiftly made their way towards the sparkling, multihued entrance to the Great Throne Room. Abruptly, the leading girl, dressed in royal purple, windblown auburn hair swirling about, shoved at the awesome doors with all her strength, sending the twin portals smashing into the adjacent, glittering walls. Some yards away, reclining on a throne of crystal aquamarine, an ebony haired Sailor Soldier all in lavender gently set her milky forehead against the palm of her upraised hand in resignation. "Sailor Sagittarius…"the dark haired Senshi sighed, "Must you destroy the entire palace to seek an audience with me?"_

_The other grinned sheepishly as she and her companions, a youthful Senshi with golden locks and a gaze of bright saffron and a serious Sailor Soldier in deepest sapphire, approached the one they acknowledged as their ruler. "Yeah, anyway, we have something interesting to share." Turquoise orbs sparkled with glee. "Do you remember Crown Prince Pelops of Earth?"_

_"The son of that wicked King Tantalus?" Pisces asked, gentle tone colored by mild surprise, to which Sagittarius nodded rigorously._

_"That's the one! Well, it would appear the little prince has finally blossomed into a young man!"_

_"A cute one too!" The young Sailor Soldier in yellow blurted excitedly, earning a chuckle from those around her. _

_Pisces blinked, confusion draped over her features. "What of it? We have seen thousands upon thousands of beautiful young men over the years. I believe it a deserved blessing for what that boy has gone through."_

_Once again, the citrine Senshi, Sailor Gemini, spoke, controlling her excitement, "Empress, he is beyond anything we have ever seen! He's really beautiful, as well as athletic, strong, good natured…"_

_The navy clad Sailor Virgo interjected, politely clearing her throat, "Sailor Leo is crowing with pride at the young prince; in truth, he resembles her closely in appearance. Something our Sailor Soldier of Bravery will not let us forget too soon." Sapphire blue eyes rolled heavenward as the navy Senshi adjusted her slipping glasses. _

_"Ah, if only I wasn't courting Prince Aquila of Io Castle now!" the girl in royal purple griped, frustrated. "Or I'd be on Earth for quite a while!"_

_"Sagittarius, sometimes you can be too much for me…" Sailor Pisces let out a breath, a small smile tugging at the corners of her full lips. "However, I do have duties to attend to, rather than sit here and listen to playful gossip." So saying, the lavender Senshi of Compassion rose gracefully from her seat, motioning elegantly with one arm. "As do all of you. Please, depart for now ladies." _

_Sagittarius grinned broadly, she and the others bending into a reverent bow. "As you command, Empress!" All of the Sailor Soldier replied in unison, rising after a moment and traversed the glimmering floor to exit through the massive entryway. _

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Your highness!"_

_Mounted on an ebony stallion, a young man turned to the echoing call. The gentle breeze, now flowing towards his fair countenance, stirred his golden waves of hair as his ocean blue eyes remained steady, focusing on the young page racing towards him._

_Without warning, the youth was suddenly overcome by an peculiar, but familiar emotion. "Wait…" the boy murmured softly, causing a regal-looking youth, riding beside him on a large snowy mare, to stare at him, uncomprehending. "What's the matter, your Highness?" the youth asked, tossing his wavy, crimson hair in defiance of the insistent breezes. His blond companion was spared from answering at the arrival of the exhausted page._

_"My prince," the page began, gasping from breath, "you have been summoned back to the palace immediately! You have a visitor…" the page's grassy gaze became quizzical as he beheld the young prince, whose features had rapidly changed from curiosity to deep serenity. "Your highness?"_

_"Prince?" The ruby haired male waved a gloved hand in front of the prince's face. Smoothly, the prince turned his deep blue, calm glance towards the other. "I see. Morganite, one of them has returned!"_

_The redhead called Morganite just stared, uncomprehending. "Who?"_

_Returning his eyes to the page, the prince simply answered, "Lead the way, page. We will go back to the castle."_

_Nodding, the page turned his own mount and began to gallop back the way he had come. _

_By the time Morganite could react, the prince was already gone, fleeing several yards away from him. "Hey, Prince Pelops! Wait!" the crimson haired companion cried frantically as he spurred his own horse into action._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_The throne room had remained empty for several years, its throne of beaten gold left vacant and unused. Within the silence of the chamber, soft footfalls resounded as a Sailor Soldier in lavender, mantle brushing against the flooring, within paced feverishly, a thick rope of ebon cascading down the back of her robes. Aquamarine orbs darted wildly about the small room. "Where could he be?" she mumbled, before halting her stride. "Now wait, what am I getting so agitated for? I only came for a short visit to see how he is getting on, especially after what his father had done." The gracious young Empress admonished her impatient actions under her breath, yet a deep surge of fury welled up within at the thought of the former king of Earth. His shocking behavior also inspired true concern within her mind; it was rare for any denizen of the Zodiac Senshi's kingdom to commit any sort of heinous action, let alone a sin of such caliber. Later, the girl promised herself, she would look into the matter._

_Startled, the Sailor Senshi turned as the antiquated, gilded portal swung open. Leisurely, a young man stepped through the room, eyes the color of a summer sea fixed instantly on the prior occupant without pause. His face completely at peace, the boy came forward, stopping only a few feet away from the visiting monarch. _

_"You wished to see me, didn't you?" The boy, Prince Pelops, whispered quietly._

_The Sailor Soldier of Compassion glanced away from the young prince's calm gaze, feeling her own milky cheeks grow warm and rosy with blood. Gathering her wits, her sea-blue eyes riveted to Pelops's serene face. _

_Sailor Sagittarius was correct…the boy is as beautiful as his ancestor, Sailor Leo…_

_The girl, Sailor Pisces, continued to drink in the boy's golden locks, his oceanic gaze, the fair and unmarred flesh left unconcealed by his dark armor. Her appraisal was interrupted by the gentle, lovely tone of the prince's soft voice._

_"Do you remember me…my Lord of the Seas?"_

_Pisces lowered her gaze to the golden tiled floor. "Your memory serves you well, Prince. You have remembered me, even though you were so young when we last met," she whispered. _

_"I…could not possibly forget what you and the other gods had done for me. Even at that age, no one could possibly forget something such as that." She heard him reply passionately, and it caused the feeling of anger to wash over her once again._

_"That wretched tyrant…" Pisces spoke heatedly, "How could anyone do that to such a dear, beautiful son –" Blushing furiously, the ebony haired Empress clamped a hand over her mouth, reprimanding her unusual carelessness._

_What's wrong with me? It's not like I haven't had consorts before! Why am I acting so strangely?_

_A pair of strong, toned arms encircling the lavender Senshi's shoulders put a premature end to her torrent of frantic thoughts. Her breath began to skitter wildly as soft words were breathed across her burning ears._

_"I especially could not forget you, the most regal and powerful of any woman I have ever seen. The fact that you saved me only caused me to fall more in love with you" The soft voice chuckled. "The love only grew stronger while you were away…"_

_"Pelops…"_

_A tearful, shivering kiss occurring seconds later put to death all of Sailor Pisces's swarming cares and concerns._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"The two quickly fell in love. Little did they know, I had chanced to see their trysts in the Submarine Mirror…" Nyx smiled nastily.

"That's despicable!" Sailor Venus cried with disgust. He ignored the outburst.

"So, one can imagine my own pain when I saw her with him. Like swords thrusting themselves over and over throughout my body. Her actions caused me more agony than I had ever thought possible.

"Soon after, I spied on the pair at every opportunity. I was indignant that my beloved Empress would chose such a lowly creature, a mortal, Earthling descendent, instead of me, a being so much more worthy and closer to her own status. Jealousy and rage soon reigned supreme, enflaming my soul until I believe my very Star Seed grew darker as the months passed. My own powers soon turned dark with it; with time, I soon discovered a secret new ability. I could amplify the darkness within the minds of others, and share my dark power with others." The emperor smirked, but soon, his glittering gaze dulled. "Unfortunately, Sailor Pisces was much more astute in matters of the soul than of the heart; she soon became suspicious of me. That same mirror which had shown me her betrayal had revealed mine."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"My lady?"_

_Pivoting swiftly, the lady came face to face with a pair of moonlight blue orbs. Taking a swift breath, she quickly rose to her feet, face pivoted away from the questioning orbs. _

_"Empress?"_

_"Do not concern yourself, Ophiucus, I'm just fine," aquamarine gaze remained trained on the glimmering mirror frame as Sailor Pisces replied quietly. _

_"Are you certain I couldn't get you something?" The soft tones sounded much more close than before._

_Quicker than thought, yet still composed, the young woman turned on her heel and strode from the room, calling back as she departed, "Nothing at all, Ophiucus. Good night."_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"She had realized through her visions that I was the one destined to rise up against her. She also came to connect the recent unrest and various instances of sin surfacing among the lesser kingdoms to my own manipulations. As such, she decided to prepare herself, should the need arise. Many of the preparations involved preserving the ones she cared for most."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"You must marry her!"_

_"Pisces, what are you saying?" The resounding cry of anguished pain floated throughout the former stillness and shadow, rustling through the emerald leaves of the forest. At the very heart of the secluded wood, two figures stood tall, facing each other in silence. One, a young and beautiful prince with fine hair of spun gold, remained erect, his breathing labored by emotion. The other opposite him gazed at him coolly, her ebony hair billowing behind her._

_"I said you must marry the one chosen for you. Need I be more plain?" Her tone was cold, dispassionate as a frozen, empty sea._

_"This from you? After everything we have meant to each other?" The boy's chest heaved as he wrestled with the sob threatening to bubble out of his throat. "I don't love her!"_

_"You have not even met her!" Sailor Pisces snapped angrily. She forced her tone to return to its original calm. "You may come to truly love her. She is an excellent match for you."_

_The prince's oceanic orbs glittered with outrage. "So, that's how it works? You simply humor me by pretending to return my love, then you select the one I'm supposed to marry? I never knew the great Sailor Pisces, Lord of the Seas and Warrior of Compassion, was a professional matchmaker as well," the blond youth spat furiously._

_The milky face remained impassive. "Perhaps I am. The simple fact of the matter is you are no longer to remain with me. I am deserting you, Prince Pelops, if you want me to be perfectly plain."_

_Pelops drew back, features stricken, at the words Pisces forced herself to utter with immense coolness. _

_Unable to continue her steady gaze, the lavender Senshi threw a quick glance towards the eastern border of the wood. "However, I have left you the means to attain your bride, as it will not be easy. Her father is proud of her, and does not want just anyone to marry her." Turning, she willed her booted feet to begin moving westward, anxious, and yet reluctant, to depart._

_Her stride was arrested by a familiar, yet horridly frigid, pair of strong arms, clutching her closely to a hard breastplate of obsidian armor. Warmth radiated from the prince's body, intent on melting the icy wall between the two._

_"Pisces…Amphitrite…" Pelops whispered, voice breaking pitiably. "You still love me, I can sense it…"_

_The aquamarine orbs sheathed tightly within flesh as Sailor Pisces, trapped in the prince's strong but gentle embrace, screwed her eyes tightly shut, willing the images threatening to surface within her mind to remain suppressed, buried deep in the back of her mind. _

_Smiling broadly with pride as Pelops accepted her gifts with a sweet smile…_

_Laughing gleefully as the prince had once again fled his guardian, Morganite, when the aggravated man had demanded the prince finish his lessons…_

_Volumes of love pouring into her veins whenever the young boy gently brushed his soft lips against hers, ignorant of her rank as Empress of the Universe, merely viewing her as another being who cared for him as passionately and unconditionally as any other creature…_

_A rough, unexpected shove sent the young prince sprawling to the mossy forest floor. Hot saline tears blurred the ocean blue gaze, but Pelops did not want to see just at the moment. He knew that Sailor Pisces was already gone._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"So she abandoned Prince Pelops, who eventually married an Earth princess named Hippodamia. Despite their separation, my rage would not be quelled! I now had a new ambition: the destruction of everything the Zodiac Senshi had nurtured and brought into being. As such, soon after, the war for control of this galaxy began. As it turns out…" Nyx gave Aquarius a brief, pointed glance, "Sailor Aquarius, Pisces's successor, was spared from battle, as she was given the task of seeking out those chosen to depose me, as well as remain keeper the Celestial Staff. The Sailor Crystals were dispensed among the selected direct descendents of the Zodiac Senshi, and the Silver and Golden Crystals were specifically bequeathed to Sailor Cancer and Sailor Leo. To prevent me from utilizing its power, she depleted the power of the Submarine Mirror and passed it onto the Royal House of Neptune.

"Unfortunately, by protecting the future, Sailor Pisces had doomed the present. They were no match for me without those Sailor Crystals and their Staff." The wicked youth seated himself upon the black throne once more, smiling coldly. "One by one, I killed them all, and took their Star Seeds for myself. Sadly for myself," Nyx sighed audibly, "the Zodiac Senshi were still strong enough before their demise to seal me deep within this castle at Sagittarius Zero Star. I was unable to free myself. All the same, I was still able to reanimate the Zodiac Senshi, though that took many, many years. Additionally, I could still reach out from the palace to continue my manipulations." The coldness traversed into tranquility. "Perhaps you have met some of my disciples. One was a formless mass born of usual solar activity in the days of the Silver Millennium…"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, her expression frozen with shock.

"One was an alien ruler from a distant star system who chose to be called 'Pharaoh…"

Sailor Saturn gripped the Silence Glaive.

"One was a queen of a dead moon kingdom, who cast a deadly curse on an infant princess…"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stiffened. Tuxedo Kamen glared lethally at the speaking emperor.

"One was an intruder, a queen of snow who attempted to add Earth to her collection of frozen planets…"

"One would, in a distant future, rebel against the Queen of Earth and be banished to a far-off, lifeless satellite…

"All were just projections of my power. Just simple pawns in my games, manifestations of the menace known as Chaos." The bright smile grew. "Chaos was simply a tangible extension of my will, a lesser other self that could be reborn multiple times. My convenient puppet for carrying out my plans to threaten Earth and the peace of the universe."

The blond Sailor Senshi could only manage a whisper. "Why?"

Nyx smiled benevolently. "To ensure that all of you would grow in strength and fulfill the prophesy! That you would become strong enough in power to succeed the Zodiac Senshi. Only then would I be able to use your Sailor Crystals and the Celestial Staff…to free myself from this accursed place."

"Then why infect Earth with the Blood Virus?" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Nyx focused the moonlight blue gaze on the Senshi of Storms. "Of all the realms the Zodiac Senshi created and populated, Earth was something that was a surprise to them. It was a lovely, odd planet, one which incorporated many diverse elements. It was a refreshing little world with unusual, mundane life forms. The people of the world were also strange beings; they lived on one continent peacefully, a noble and hard working race thriving on that strange world. These being, called humans, exhibited no undiscovered power or abilities. However, the Zodiac Senshi were fascinated by the simple planet, entranced by the simple life and the harmony of the elements. It was their favorite of all the worlds for its delicate purity. It became even more precious to them when Sailor Pisces foresaw that their own successors in power would be born someday on this tiny world." The young man's lips slid back in a wolfish leer. "What better way to seek vengeance on the Zodiac Senshi than by destroying the planet they had cherished and guarded for eons? Additionally, why would I care for a planet that would be ruled by a prince who had seduced the one I loved?"

"You are a true monster, Nyx!" Sailor Moon screamed, raising the Eternal Tier. "What you felt for Sailor Pisces was never love, no matter what you say! No one would ever want to see their beloved in pain! I will never let you destroy Earth, our home! In the name of the Moon –"

Sailor Moon was accompanied by the choral union of ten other voices, "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Nyx sighed once more. "How unfortunate. I was hoping to ask you to be my bride after I had destroyed Earth, Sailor Moon, since you have grown so strong. A suitable match for me. However…" the dark haired young man rose once again, "I suppose it was not meant to be. Prepare to die, Sailor Soldiers." The evil smile never faltered from his lips as he took a step towards the waiting girls.

**Notes:**

For those unfamiliar with the myth and wondering what King Tantalus did, in Greek mythology, Tantalus was close to the gods. However, to test whether they really knew everything, he murdered his son Pelops and served him to the gods for dinner. The gods realized what Tantalus had done and banished him to Tartarus, a place for sinners in the Underworld. Pelops was restored to life afterwards. Some years later, Pelops had heard about a king who offered his daughter, Hippodamia's, hand in marriage if somebody could beat him in a chariot race. Anybody who lost was killed, so Pelops prayed to the sea god for help. Having been former acquaintances, the sea god gave Pelops a magical chariot. Pelops won the race and married Hippodamia. Little know fact: Pelops was also responsible for starting the whole mess with King Oedipus.

Morganite is a type of reddish pink stone, a variety of the stone Beryl. Since all of the Earth Guardians, the Four Kings or Shitennou, were named after stones, Morganite sort of fits. :D Morganite is supposed to be the ancestor of Kunzite, and was a former King of Earth.

In case anybody didn't get it, Nyx is referring to several of the major enemies Sailor Moon has faced and defeated, namely Queen Metaria, Pharaoh 90, Princess Snow Kaguya, Queen Nehelania and the Death Phantom. According to the manga, all of them were variants of Chaos.


	22. Rightful Heir Aquarius

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, Emperor Nyx and the Chaos Blood Virus. Life has just been a rollercoaster for the past few weeks. Happily, this story is almost done. :D

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Rightful Heir – Aquarius

"Are you prepared to face your end, Sailor Senshi?" Nyx rose from the ebon throne, tone glinting sweetly, yet underscored by a dangerous edge. Undaunted, all ten Sailor Soldiers stood their ground, multihued gazes set on the enemy they now were forced to face. Sailor Moon and Sailor Aquarius stood back to back, the Eternal Tier and the Celestial Staff raised and ready.

The wicked Emperor paused, amused. "Are you sure you are ready to face me?" he purred.

"Of course, you traitor!" Sailor Aquarius screamed. In an instant, there was nothing but empty air in the place she had stood seconds before.

Moonlight blue eyes darted to the left as Nyx raised his arm. His dark brow furrowed as his sable draped forearm impacted with a hard kneecap, clothed in a snowy boot.

Gritting her teeth, the petit Senshi of Innovation vanished again, intent on striking the evil creature who had blocked her attack. Seconds later, the dark haired youth brought his hand down in a swinging motion, effectively smacking away Aquarius's curled fist.

The aqua Senshi finally came to a halt, crouching on the small stairs of the blackened dais, violet and blue, heated glare never leaving Nyx.

Releasing a ferocious cry, Aquarius lunged, twirling the ivory hued Staff. In mid leap, a snow white hand flashed out, gripping the gently floating aqua mantle tightly, arresting Aquarius's progress. For a brief second, Nyx smirked, relishing the look of astonishment etched on the small Sailor Soldier's face, before swiftly yanking the silky aqua cape backwards towards his other, waiting hand. Sparks of black lighting scatter about the fair palm as the aqua-clad Senshi was dragged back.

"Sailor Aquarius!" Sailor Moon shouted. Without thinking, in an instant, the Eternal Tier was pointing towards Nyx.

**"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"**

With a cry, Nyx drew back, bombarded by rays of pink light and a cyclone of downy feathers, his grip on Sailor Aquarius coming loose. Seizing the opportunity, the small brunette sprang free, racing back to rejoin the other Senshi.

"Sailor Senshi, attack Nyx now, while Sailor Moon has him distracted!" Aquarius shouted, pivoting to face the struggling Nyx, attempting to shield himself from the blond Senshi's assault. Nodding to one another, the Guardian Senshi and Outer Senshi stepped forward. "Everyone!" Sailor Venus called to the rest, raising a slim, gloved arm into the air, "Let's go!"

**"Venus Crystal Power!"**

**"Mercury Crystal Power!"**

**"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**

**"Mars Crystal Power!"**

**"Uranus Crystal Power!"**

**"Neptune Crystal Power!"**

**"Pluto Crystal Power!"**

**"Saturn Crystal Power!"**

All of the Sailor Solider brought down their upraised hand in unison, aiming their outstretched fingers towards the obsidian throne and its former occupant.

**"Sailor Planet Attack!"**

Various beams of energy shot across the chamber, impacting with the glaring Emperor as he attempted to leap backwards.

Billowing clouds of smoke engulfed the ebony dais. Scowling, Sailor Aquarius attempted to pierce the thick vapors. Eternal Sailor Moon had backed up, regrouping with the others as she violently coughed several times. "Jeez, why is there so much smoke?" the blond girl cried out, eyes streaming uncontrollably. The Outer Senshi stared while the Guardian Senshi sweatdropped at the sight of their princess doubled over on the crystalline floor, engulfed in a fit of melodramatic hacking. "I'm going to suffocate!" she shrieked.

Aquarius's bichromatic orbs dilated as streaks of black electricity hurtled towards her, sending the youthful Senshi sprawling to the floor. Pain exploded across her nerves as Aquarius attempted to sit up. The other Sailor Soldiers rushed to her side, as Sailor Moon, now recovered, shouted out her name.

"Aquarius, are you all right?" Jupiter asked worriedly.

Venus's sky blue eyes suddenly darted towards Sailor Moon, just in time to see another lightning bolt rending the air in its flight to the Moon Princess.

"Sailor Moon!" the golden blond Senshi screamed, racing to Sailor Moon, arms reaching out to encircle the odango haired girl.

The bolt of lethal energy struck its target, sending both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus skidding across the floor, screeching in agony. Gasping, the Sailor Soldiers ran towards the pair, Jupiter cradling the petit Sailor Aquarius in her arms. Slowly, still conscious, Sailor Venus lifted herself, kneeling on the ground as an unconscious Sailor Moon in her lap, a light trickle of blood running down her forehead, separating the golden symbol of the Moon Kingdom's royal family with a line of crimson. "Sailor Moon!" the Senshi of Love whispered frantically, gingerly shaking the slumbering girl.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Nyx drawled lethargically, shielded behind a barrier of pewter haze. "If that's the case, I believe I am finished playing with you. I'm going to finally end this now."

The moonlight blue gaze blazed brightly, then rapidly eclipsed to black.

Ebony and silver bolts of electricity surged about the sable wrapped form as Nyx pitched forward, kneeling on the icy crystal as the dark barrier of energy gradually dissipated. The snow white forearms, revealed as the satin darkness slid back from his wrists, came around, encircling the emperor's slender sides, the slim fingers growing even more sallow as they dug deeply into the black flowing robes. For several moments, Nyx remained doubled over, trembling gently yet rapidly, his breathy pants growing shallow as the lethal spidery fingers of wicked volts splayed around and over his body and back.

A skeletal, blackened wing, crusted with glittering slabs of obsidian, exploded from the youth's shoulder, forming a grotesque, shuddering umbrella over the hunched Nyx. Seconds later, the dark wing was joined by an identical fellow, bursting from the opposite shoulder as Nyx allowed an unearthly, pained shriek to escape his lips. Flinging back his head, the pale young man let out a frightening howl. As his head shot up, the Sailor Senshi could see the darkness in his eyes spilling over, making his eyes completely and thoroughly opaque.

Dark swirls of crackling energy surrounded the emperor's thin, ebony-clad frame, concealing him from the eyes of the Sailor Soldiers. The sinister miasma rapidly grew far larger, surrounding the dais and reaching gradually upwards towards the high, domed ceiling of the chamber.

"What's happening?" Sailor Pluto inquired softly, scarlet gaze intent.

"Nyx is finally revealing his true form," Aquarius replied, her own eyes set on the black fog hiding the evil youth. "Here is where the real fight will begin."

With explosive force, the sparking mist blew apart, dissipating in every direction. The Sailor Senshi gasped, tensing as they took a defensive stance, barricading Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon.

Poised before the group was no longer a coldly beautiful, dark haired youth draped in robes of ebon satin. Instead loomed a far more enormous creature, seemingly carved of the same blackened crystal composing the Throne Room. The skeletal, giant wings, covered in rock hard, shimmering scales, barely fit inside the spacious chamber, nor did the twisting, glimmering horns on either side of the dragon-like head. Attached to the huge trunk, sprinkled with gleaming, haphazardly placed slabs, were two gigantic forepaws, each tipped with five, razor sharp talons of unreflective darkness. Attached to the lower half of the muscular, shining torso were two thick hind legs, resembling the legs of a shaggy black wolf, and also ended in keen, curved talons. The beaklike jaws gaped slightly, exposing glittering, pointed teeth, slick with dripping saliva. Without warning, the enormous eyes snapped open, revealing feral, moonlight blue eyes, gazing down with murderous intent. Flinging back its great skull as far as it would go, the monstrous youma unleashed a ragged series of guttural, hideous pants. The creature was laughing.

Finally, the jaws closed and descended, as Nyx glanced down at the gathered heroes, slitted eyes glaring coldly at the Sailor Senshi. Settling its icy gaze on Sailor Venus, the demonic giant unleashed a whirlwind of air from its huge maw, blowing at the Sailor Senshi.

The Sailor Soldiers shielded their eyes against the fierce gale released from Nyx's mouth, momentarily blinded.

Sky blue eyes opened once again as Venus felt the stormwind abate. Only to grow wide with paralyzing fear as she view a dark, clawed paw quickly reaching for her and the Sailor Senshi held tightly in her arms.

"I do not think so, Nyx!"

Roaring, the creature's alien gaze shifted, the monstrous paw halting in midair over the two blond girls.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Sailor Moon struggled to crack open one ocean blue eye, anxious to view the one who had spoken. _That voice…but it can't be her!_ Finally, Sailor Moon was able to lift a pale eyelid, then another, blinking to clear her blurred vision.

Directly shielding her sight from the dark monster, she was able to see a haloed form, draped in a lavender Sailor suit, a night colored braid rippling down the back of a lilac mantle. Although clearly visible, the Senshi's form was only semi-translucent; the oversized form of Nyx could be seen right through the body.

_Sailor Pisces!_ The blond Senshi's tried to shout a greeting to the ethereal Senshi. However, she was intercepted by a startled cry coming from the right.

"Sagittarius!" Sailor Jupiter stared, shocked, at the brilliant form of an auburn haired Senshi in front of her, all in royal purple, who grinned in response to the sound of her name. "Hey, Jupiter! It's been a while!" Sagittarius beamed, throwing the brunette a cheerful peace sign.

Sailor Moon glanced around, suddenly aware of more shinning shapes. One by one, the fallen Zodiac Senshi had materialized, forming a second, shimmering barrier around the gathered Sailor Senshi of the Silver Millennium. Each was surrounded by an aura of glowing, pristine light, and each translucent young woman bore a sparkling pair of transparent wings on her back.

The demonic emperor growled with confusion, his furious, bestial grunts forming audible syllables. "Why are you all here? You were executed!"

"Nyx, you traitor! Do you really believe we'd let you harm our children?" Sailor Scorpio shouted, topaz eyes blazing with rage. "Not even death could stop us from aiding in your destruction!" Beside her, Sailor Capricorn, chocolate gaze darkened, nodded solemnly. "You're now outnumbered, Nyx!" Sailor Aries chimed in, arms folded across her chest as she glared fiercely, flanked by Sailors Libra and Taurus. "There's no way to escape us!" Raising her ivory clad arm, the ruby haired Senshi pivoted rapidly, fingers outstretched towards Sailor Mars, standing tall behind her. The rest of the Zodiac Senshi followed suit.

Sailor Aries smiled proudly, "Maybe you all could use a bit of a power boost." Orbs of varying hues glimmered between the slim fingers of each shining Zodiac Senshi at they pointed towards their respective heirs; only Sailor Cancer hung back, gazing gently at Sailor Moon, cradled in Sailor Venus's arms. Suspending a fiery ruby orb upon her palm, Sailor Aries shouted out, followed by each of her angelic companions.

**"Aries Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Taurus Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Gemini Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Leo Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Virgo Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Libra Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Scorpio Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Sagittarius Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Capricorn Star Crystal Power!"**

**"Pisces Star Crystal Power!"**

The rainbow of circular lights hurtled towards the Sailor Senshi, disappearing within each of the girls' heart-shaped Sailor Crystals. Seconds later, a burst of white light shone from each Sailor Crystal, expanding until the luminescence enveloped the Sailor Senshi in a sparkling, bright aura. An orb of golden light settled within Tuxedo Kamen's chest, instantly engulfing him within an explosion of illumination, which reflected beautifully in his deep blue, glittering eyes. Sailor Aquarius looked on, eyes blurring with proud, happy tears as she beheld her fellow Senshi. Teardrops streaming steadily down her cheeks, she turned once more to face the cause of all their misery.

The nine companions stood around the fallen Sailor Moon, shining as bright as stars. "We won't let you harm Sailor Moon!" Aquarius shouted furiously at the Emperor, violet and aqua eyes aflame. The rest of the Sailor Senshi nodded in agreement, their auras illuminated further by the souls of the Zodiac Senshi who now stood behind each of the guardians of the Solar System. "Now it is time for the true battle to begin!"

**Notes:**

The next chapter is coming up very soon; stay tuned.


	23. Rightful Heir Aquarius Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi, Emperor Nyx and the Chaos Blood Virus. Three more chapters to go! (cheers). Thanks to everybody who kept up with the story, reviewed, story alerted, etc. I really appreciate it!

Heirs of Tomorrow: The Rightful Heir – Aquarius (part 2)

The nine stood around the fallen Sailor Moon, shining as bright as stars. "We won't let you harm Sailor Moon!" Aquarius shouted furiously at the Emperor, violet and aqua eyes aflame. The rest of the Sailor Senshi nodded in agreement, their auras illuminated further by the souls of the Zodiac Senshi who stood behind. Nyx roared in fury and streaked in a barrage of darkness towards the Sailor Soldiers.

All of a sudden, more and more spirits began to appear, all of different colors and origins, becoming a veritable army in support of Silver Millennium's Guardian and Outer Senshi. A tall, regal Senshi with hair like flames, clad in a golden uniform and clutching a fiery sword, snowy white wings immaculate. A petit Senshi all in dark pink, long magenta hair flowing out like a waterfall and pink longbow tipped with hearts at the ready. Another in indigo trimmed with gray fur, lupine silver eyes colder than ice, fingering a small crystal axe. A young Senshi dressed in fuchsia, with sugary blond hair covered by silken cloth, carrying an ornate dagger in each hand. An auburn haired Senshi, all in red and gold, a level glare evident in her exotic garnet eyes. Nyx reeled back in the face of the luminosity, covering its slitted, baleful eyes with a clawed paw.

"See before you, Nyx, all of our children!" Aquarius screamed out, lifting her saif, "The generations of proud and strong Sailor Soldiers, past, present and future, who fought to protect their home! We will never let you take away our last chance for peace! Now, Sailor Soldiers," she addressed the surrounded Senshi of the Solar System, "ATTACK!"

The Zodiac Senshi and their respective heirs raised their weapons. Mercury and Virgo went first, holding up the Mercury harp and shouting with all their might.

**"Mercury Chorus Deluge!"**

The Senshi and their ancestors all spoke, one after the other, unleashing their wrath upon the malevolent creature.

**"Mars Scorching Paradisium!"**

**"Jupiter Aegean Tornado!"**

**"Venus Sweethearts Affection!"**

A plethora of various attack techniques – a flood of icy waters, a destructive storm, a flurry of shining hearts, a twisting tunnel of wildfire – all descended without mercy on Nyx.

The shimmering Sailor Leo stood beside Tuxedo Kamen, crimson and gold roses at the ready in their hands for an assault. Flinging their roses, they called out together:

**"Tuxedo Samedi Rose Sword!"**

The two swirling roses suddenly multiplied into a rainbow storm of multicolored roses and rose petals. Sweet-scented shades of orange, gold, scarlet, sapphire, pink, amethyst, ebony and ivory sparkled as they flew through the air. The beautiful flowers coagulated as they advanced into a whirlwind spear, which swiftly pierced Nyx's abdomen. Black spurts of fluid erupted from Nyx's stomach as the beast gasped, staggering as the bellicose roses continued to dance around his more hideous form.

"Outer Senshi, unleash your power!" Aquarius yelled once more.

**"Submarine Violon Tide!"**

**"Chronos Typhoon!"**

**"Saturn Cannon!"**

To the surprise of the nine Sailor Soldiers making their assault, four new voices chorused with their own.

**"Starlights Royal Straight Flush!"**

Beams of starlight crashed through the youma's midsection, causing it to screech in agony. From behind the lines of real and phantom Senshi were three shining, slender women in black variants of the Sailor Senshi uniform, all with long ponytails and auras of grace. Surrounded by the trio was another young woman with crimson hair and a scarlet, Arabian version of the uniform her companions wore.

"Sailor Star Fighter! Healer! Maker!" Sailor Venus shouted with joy, gazing at them. "Sailor Kakyuu!" Sailor Mercury smiled brightly, "How did you all get here?"

The navy haired Starlight grinned, "We heard the call of your souls! Of course we would come, we can't ignore this threat!"

"Fighter was anxious to come fight again," the coffee haired Star Maker mumbled.

"Plus she wanted to impress Sailor Moon," Star Healer shook her snowy head, chuckling as Star Fighter turned rose and grit her teeth. "Healer…" she growled. The scarlet haired Kakyuu remained silently smiling.

"Enough banter! We still have to defeat him!" Aquarius's sharp, urgent tone snapped the Senshi back to the matter at hand.

Uranus and Aquarius raised their swords, swinging them both down in a deadly arc as they shouted in unison.

**"Space Turbulence!"**

More brilliant attacks hit Nyx at point blank, knocking him back.

"Wait! We haven't had our turn!" five new voices echoed.

Sailor Moon twisted her head to face five more iridescent, familiar Sailor Senshi. Naturally, the small, glimmering Senshi with bright pink hair and ruby eyes was most recognizable.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" the Inner Senshi too had turn, and gazed, awestruck and joyful, at the young princess of Crystal Tokyo and her own team of Sailor Soldiers, the Asteroid Senshi. Chibi Moon flashed a brief grin at the blond winged Senshi before focusing her attention on the gigantic creature. Clutching her own Tier, the rosy haired girl screamed out, in unison with her fellow Senshi.

**"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"**

Nyx howled pitiably, claws rising to disturb the onslaught of bright pink rays bombarding the monstrously body again and again.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Aquarius called, eyes urgent.

"Are you ready?" Sailor Cancer's clear ruby orbs glimmered as Sailor Moon nodded fiercely, swirling the Eternal Tier. Supported by Sailor Venus, the pair of odango haired Senshi yelled out:

**"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"**

The oversized monster, losing balance, was finally knocked over with the final blow of snowy feathers and rays of rosy light. It lay there on its back, smoldering and twitching. Violet and electric blue eyes continued to glare at the creature, trying to discern any signs of life, while Sailor Venus glanced down at Sailor Moon, eye brimming with concern as the Moon Princess leaned back once more against her.

Suddenly, Aquarius's arms raised, eyes dilating with alarm as she screamed, "It's not over! Everybody get ready!"

Seconds later, a thick, ominous haze surrounded Nyx, which exploded outwards and headed for the Senshi. Venus threw her body on top of Sailor Moon's as the poisonous wave of darkness swept over the party, crackling with sparking spears of lightning. All of the young women, both corporeal and ethereal, were thrown backwards, scattering like beads as they hit the basalt-colored floor. As the surrounding Senshi spirits impacted with the ground, they began to vanish one by one into particles of light. Finally, only Aquarius was left standing; Tuxedo Kamen, the Guardian Senshi and the Outer Senshi lay sprawled across the floor, aching and having difficulty moving from the smarting blow; Sailor Moon, blue eyes wide awake with terror, lay safely tucked in Sailor Venus's arms. The Zodiac Senshi and Sailor Senshi spirits, including Chibi Moon and the Sailor Starlights, had disappeared.

Aquarius wobbled where she stood, watching dazedly as the wicked, giant monster painfully rose, teeth gnashing together in a frightening leer. Although battered, Aquarius returned the look with her own fierce gaze.

"You won't get a second chance with that, Nyx!" The petit yet antiquated girl raised the Celestial Staff before her, forcing herself to stand as tall as was possible. Calling back to the fallen comrades scattered about her, Aquarius held the Staff high. "Everyone, lend me your strength!"

The aural shine of the gathered Sailor Senshi grew in strength until they shone blindingly, once again driving the monstrous Nyx back a pace. Whirling the Staff, Aquarius screamed out:

**"Cosmic Crystal Power!"**

The Staff began blazing with energy as the incantation unleashed a gigantic blast of shining light, hurtling for the chaotic spawn Nyx had become.

Unleashing an angry growl, Nyx's jaws gaped open, tiny particles of pale blue focusing within the great maw. Collaborating into an enormous orb of energy, Nyx roared, launching the lethal projectile from his gaping jaws to meet the impending attack of Sailor Aquarius.

Roaring with deafening force, the two brilliant streams collided; both of their respective controllers struggled to maintain their balance as the ethereal floods of energy fought for dominance.

Cuddled protectively in the arms of the Guardian Senshi leader, Eternal Sailor Moon watched in wonder the battle of power between the ancient Sailor Senshi of Invention and the equally antiquated creature of darkness. _They seem to be equally matched…_In that instant, the ocean blue eyes grew wider. _Wait…I can sense something…something's going wrong. Aquarius is having trouble!_

Saline beads trickled languidly down a soft cheek as Aquarius gripped the Celestial Staff more tightly, concentrating with all the power she could muster. _Something's wrong…I can't seem to tap into the full power of the Staff…what's going on?_ Schooling her features into impassivity, the petit Senshi persisted, bichromatic glare glaring unceasingly through chilling, slitted orbs of bluish moonlight.

Breath caught in her throat, Sailor Moon stared, horrified, as the shimmering blaze emanating from the Celestial Staff slid back significantly. Sailor Aquarius slowly started to slide backwards as well.

Nyx sensed the weakness as well, as the open, pointed beak opened much wider.

"Look!" Sailor Saturn shouted, pointing towards the demonic mass combating the Celestial Staff's power. Following the Soldier of Destruction's slender, pointed finger, Sailor Moon's oceanic gaze grew wider as she sucked in a breath.

The dark, eerie gleam of a black crescent moon, an inversion of the golden symbol on Sailor Moon's own forehead, had appeared, framed between the labyrinthine horns.

"The sigil of the Black Moon clan…" Sailor Pluto murmured.

"No, wait…" Sailor Uranus responded, tone hushed and wary, "It's changing…"

The Senshi of Time turned to glance briefly at Sailor Uranus, then returned her eyes to Nyx.

There was now a glimmering black star where the Black Moon symbol should have been.

As the Sailor Senshi watched, various, familiar symbols of darkness flashed across Nyx's forehead. A large, shield-like shape, a black crescent moon, a ring of spiky, wickedly cackling spheres.

"It's calling on the power of Chaos!" Sailor Mars called, giving voice to the unspoken fears of each person fighting against Nyx.

Sailor Aquarius's fingers twitched noticeably.

As the evil symbols continued to cycle across the canvas of scaly flesh, the azure energy stream commenced to flow more thickly.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Maybe that is the problem."

Startled, Sailor Moon drew back, surprised at the sight of Sailor Pisces sliding close to her, her lilting voice no higher than a breathy whisper. "Sailor Moon…I think now I was wrong."

"What are you talking about, Pisces?" The oceanic gaze grew frantic, darting about like frightened bluebirds, her vision divided between the shimmering Senshi of Compassion, and the crucial power struggle.

A deep aqua glance locked on the youthful face of the Moon Senshi. "I can feel it…Aquarius does not have the power to combat Nyx. Her soul is strong, but it is not strong enough to fight against this evil. She cannot tap into the full power of the Celestial Staff."

"But she's a Zodiac Senshi!" Sailor Moon argued, "How can she not unleash the full power of the Staff?"

Ebony strands stirred gently as Pisces shook her head slowly. "Despite her intentions, Aquarius is still filled with anger. While it is a righteous anger, it is still hindering her abilities. Nyx feeds off negativity, being a living embodiment of dark feelings."

The luminous beam arching from the Celestial Staff waned significantly.

'What's happening?" Sailor Moon launched forward, away from Venus's reach.

It wasn't long before the deep blue gaze was able to discern several tiny, ebony shapes emanating from Nyx's gigantic mouth, streaming towards the struggling Sailor Soldier before them.

Hovering momentarily in the bright indigo blast, the tiny black objects hurtled at full speed towards Sailor Aquarius, swiftly latching onto various parts of her body.

"What?" the small brunette's blue and violet eyes dilated, staring with disbelief at the small black items clinging onto her arms, her skirt, her legs. In reply, the dark things rotated, revealing sinister leers and perverse giggles of mirth. Seconds later, spidery, electric fingers began to dance evilly across Aquarius's skin as she started to scream out.

"Those are…" Sailor Moon breathed, shocked, while Sailor Pisces nodded in response. "Yes, they are Lemures," the winged Senshi of Compassion finished. "Nyx is using Aquarius's own emotions against her. Her rage and her anxiety. The Lemures act now as representations of those feelings, as they had once represented nightmares."

"Pisces, what can she do?" Sailor Moon pivoted back to face the elder Sailor Soldier. Pisces turned her aquamarine gaze on the blond girl. "She has to conquer her feelings if she wants to succeed. Revenge should not be her goal right now; it only makes Nyx stronger. Additionally, Aquarius is depending on the sole power of the Staff, and she cannot release its full potential."

"Aquarius…" the Soldier of Love and Justice whispered fearfully, her eyes never leaving the smaller, but far older, Sailor Solider.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_Why is this getting more and more difficult?_ Lids misted with perspiration squeezed shut as Sailor Aquarius bit down on her lower lip, attempting to focus while blocking out the agony of the ferocious little beings clinging at her limbs. _I try to hone my powers, yet Nyx only gets stronger and more challenging to battle against. At this rate, we might not be able to stop him!_

Crying out despite herself, the aqua-clad girl sank to her knees as another wave of lighting cascaded like vicious fangs over her legs and lower back.

_Ah…_A faint smile dawned gently on the brunette's face. Sweat poured down her fair cheeks and forehead, matting her brown, blue and violet bangs as an expression of tranquility overcame her features.

_Now I see what the problem is. Nyx can sense my fury and is using it to weaken me. So that is what Nyx really is…the root of Chaos…and it's all anchored inside of him._

Aquarius cast her eyes upwards, electric blue and violet orbs boring into the animalistic orbs of the enormous beast intent on destroying her. The moonlight blue, sinister gaze seemed to carry with it a kind of dark glee, recognizing its strength, relishing in its power, and sure of its immanent victory.

The bichromatic gaze drifted once more, finally locking the dual hued glance with that of worried, ocean blue.

_If Nyx is able to overpower me now, the Celestial Staff might be damaged in the crossfire…I can't allow such a thing to happen, not after the lengths that have been traversed to protect it. The Staff is our final hope…and it needs to be in the hands of its true wielder._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The Sailor Soldiers watched as Sailor Aquarius slowly, carefully erected herself, twirling the Staff into a vertical position. The silvery radiance rushing forth from it had dwindled, barely reaching a foot before itself, while the frigid energy rushing forth from the massive jaws had appeared to triple in girth and length.

Aquarius jerked her head in the direction of the others. "Sailor Soldiers! No matter what, protect this Staff with your lives! It is our last hope. Eternal Sailor Moon," The dual glance pierced the odango haired girl, "I'm entrusting it to you now!"

"What?" Several of the Senshi shouted. Despite her trembling, Aquarius kept her eyes level and steady. "Empress Pisces was mistaken! I am not the heir of the Zodiac Senshi. Like them, my time is past. It is time for a new dynasty of Sailor Soldiers to take our place and restore harmony to this universe!

"Sailor Moon, everyone…" the electric blue and amethyst eyes softened as the petit girl smiled gently. "I'm glad to have spent time with all of you, even if my stay on Earth was so brief. I'm grateful that you shared our wish to protect that delicate planet from destruction." The gentle smile grew into a fierce, brilliant beam. "I will always be so proud and honored to have known you, my children."

_Sailor Uranus…so much, you resemble my daughter…_ The exultant gaze flickered to meet the Senshi of Space's forest green eyes, clouded and sharp. _I'm so grateful that I was able to see the strongest of my grandchildren…_

"SAILOR AQUARIUS!" Sensing the small Senshi's intention, Uranus screamed, racing towards the youthful Senshi, only to be arrested by two pairs ivory wrapped hands.

"Uranus, no!" Sailor Neptune yelled out, clutching tightly at her partner to prevent her from going any farther, while Sailor Jupiter held back Uranus's arms. "You'll step right into Nyx's path!" the emerald eyed girl shouted.

"Neptune, Jupiter, let me go!" Uranus growled, struggling to free herself from the Ocean Senshi and Storm Senshi's grasp, but the two Sailor Soldiers held on. "Aquarius, don't do this!"

Seeing Uranus occupied, Aquarius quickly turned her eyes back to the rest of the Senshi. Quicker than thought, frame still aglow with an aura of light, she smoothly righted the Celestial Staff. Pivoting, she flung the ivory hued Staff towards the party of Sailor Senshi, right towards Eternal Sailor Moon. Surprisingly, the blond Senshi caught the weapon without a problem, clutching the white rod of the Staff.

Without the defensive beam to stand in its way, the blue river of wicked light sped like a deadly comet towards the waiting Sailor Senshi, bombarded with cackling Lemures, directly in its way.

Aquarius never even turned back to face her destruction. The aqua Sailor Soldier simply remained standing tall, smiling sweetly at the issue of the Zodiac Senshi, her partners in protecting the universe. All of the Guardian Senshi were crying silently, tears streaking their cheeks. Sailor Pluto gazed at her sadly, silent and solemn. Sailor Saturn, head held high, wore an expression of deep sorrow, her royal purple eyes darkened. Sailor Neptune looked on, horrified and frozen, while Sailor Uranus's features remained stained with shock, outrage and sadness.

At the last, haloed by pale azure, Sailor Aquarius stared at Sailor Moon. The Moon Princess was shaking with audible sobs of grief, her tightly curled fingers pressing the Celestial Staff to her chest. Her legs trembled, seemingly with the effort of struggling to remain standing.

One thin, saline trickle flowed from an electric blue eye.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"Whoops, sorry about that, lady! Didn't watch where I was jumping."

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Farewell, Sailor Soldiers...my mission is complete. I have found our heir."_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Across the large chamber of obsidian crystal, a deep, pale blue river surged from the mouth of a crystalline monster, completely engulfing a young Sailor Soldier, dressed in aqua blue with gentle, two-toned eyes, aqua mantle swirling about her shoulders, as several other Sailor Senshi watched, consumed by misery and grieving.

**Notes:**

In Vodou, or voodoo culture, Baron Samedi is a loa (guardian spirit) of the dead. He is also well known for going around in a tuxedo, top hat and sunglasses. You can see where I'm going with this. : )

The Senshi mentioned surrounding the others are a few of my other OCs and more of the descendents of the Zodiac Senshi. In order, they are: Sailor Ariel, Sailor Cupid, Sailor Fenrir and Sailor Juliet. All of these Senshi were named after actual, lesser moons of the planets in the Solar System; Ariel, Cupid and Juliet are moons of Uranus, while Fenrir is a moon of Saturn. The last Sailor Senshi, the one in the red and gold, is supposed to be Sailor Astarte (she was in the musicals. I don't own her either.)


	24. The True Heir

Sailor Moon Stars: Heirs of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx. One down, three more chapters to go (I had to split this chapter in two, so now I just have three chapters left). :D I am sincerely sorry to everyone who was waiting for these chapters; was not letting me log in at all for weeks on end. Everyone who was so patient especially deserves my thanks. The next chapter's coming next week! (determined).

Heirs of Tomorrow: The True Heir

The lethal rush of azure gradually began to abate, growing thinner as Nyx once more began to close the great jaws.

Where the wicked energy grazed, debris and deep fissures littered the blacked crystal tiles. Bloodless gashes were carved within the surface; the shining glimmer of the obsidian flooring was replaced by charred shards of rubble. Several grandiose, ebony pillars lay among the demolition, battered and broken.

Framed by the devastations wrought on the chamber, a little, prostrate figure in an aqua Sailor Suit remained, silent and still, the aqua mantle about her shoulders reduced to burning shreds. Whatever flesh remained unconcealed by the smoldering, lacerated uniform stood out, marred everywhere by splashes of crimson blood, leaking rapidly and freely from countless wounds. More of the liquid scarlet oozed from the small warrior's pale, ripped lips, trickling silently down the graceful, frigid neck. Several strands of chocolate, violet and electric blue hair stood out, singed and disarrayed; some clumps of silky keratin still fluttered slowly about the air. The double colored orbs, one the color of blue lightning, the other the deepest of violet, were shielded by the young Sailor Senshi's small eyelids. The royal purple sword she once held lay a few feet away from the girl, the hilt and blade itself cracked into several sharp pieces. Only the silvery, starburst brooch seemed to be unharmed, the electric blue gem at its center glittering in the sheen of the crystalline walls.

Sailor Moon stared, disbelieving, at the petit body for several tense moments. The ocean blue gaze widened as the seconds passed, tears spilling unrestrained. No movement came from the Sailor Soldier of Innovation's chest.

Darkly bestial roars echoed across the air, piercing the blond Senshi's ears. Nyx was chuckling, moonlight glare resting malevolently on the party of Sailor Soldiers. "Hardly a match for me. So who will be next?" The keen maw expanded, attempting to resemble a grinning smile.

"Nyx…" Uranus, still held down by two Senshi in shades of green, growled at the horned, crystal monster, forest eyes darkened by murderous fury. The Sailor Soldiers around her tensed, ivory clad arms rising slightly if the need for assault arose. A scarlet blossom materialized in Tuxedo Kamen's palm, his sapphire glance never leaving the demonic creature towering above them all.

"Wait everyone." A slightly trembling but clear voice spoke out.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Raising her hand to her chest, Sailor Moon's dandelion lashes fluttered as her eyes closed gently. The golden, winged heart at the center of her snowy, winged bow opened with a brief, soft melody, exposing a shimmering, silvery crystal resembling an sparkling diamond of immense proportions; the Silver Moon Crystal. Removing the sacred and potent gem from the glittering brooch, the blond Senshi brought the Crystal towards the ivory rod. Ocean blue darted swiftly over the lengthy weapon, finally coming to rest on the topmost part. Surrounding the golden starburst embossed on the smooth immaculate surface were several empty sockets, ten in all creating a hollow circuit, as well as a single vacancy inset within the undecorated orb at the very pinnacle.

Sailor Moon gently settled the Silver Crystal within the top slot.

_Aquarius gave her life to give us this chance. It's up to me to stop Nyx now._

The clear tone rose as the winged Sailor Soldier's intense oceanic gaze met Nyx's cold, feral glare. She raised the Celestial Staff, pointing it at the source of so much evil. "Nyx, you could never be forgiven for all the suffering you have caused. I will stop you, even if it costs me my own life." For a brief moment, the ocean blue orbs glanced to the petit, motionless body prone across the Throne Room.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted passionately. More quietly, as though embarrassed by her outburst, she finished, ebony eyes blazing. "Don't say things like that."

"We will never let you die, Princess." Sailor Pluto added, scarlet eyes intense. The rest of the Sailor Soldiers nodded in agreement, gazes of multiple hues locked on the Moon Princess's face, a common determination present in all.

Fixing the gigantic youma once again with an intense, oceanic glare, Sailor Moon raised the ivory, winged staff. I just hope this works!

**"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"**

Activated, the Celestial Staff was once more surrounded by a brilliant aura, illuminating the entire, spacious Throne Room. Nyx drew back heavily, shielding the slitted moonlight eyes with one oversized black paw. "The Celestial Staff was nearly powerless in Sailor Aquarius's hands! Do you think you can do any better?" A malevolent sneer overtook the keen beak.

Opening its large maw slightly, more of the spiky, baleful Lemures cackled wickedly, sailing rapidly towards the source of the light.

Within seconds, however, coming into contact with the Celestial Staff's luminosity, the Lemures unleashed terrified screams. Moments later, the sinister mass evaporated with loud, panicked shrieks.

"What?" Nyx roared.

Unseen before the light, Sailor Moon's gaze remained strong and steady. Clearly, she called to her companions, "Everybody, lend me your power please!"

Without hesitation, the rest of the Sailor Senshi commenced to focus their energies to donate.

**"Mercury Crystal Power!"**

**"Mars Crystal Power!"**

**"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**

**"Venus Crystal Power!"**

**"Neptune Crystal Power!"**

**"Uranus Crystal Power!"**

**"Pluto Crystal Power!"**

**"Saturn Crystal Power!"**

Symbols of every planet in the solar system appeared brightly within the tiara jewel on each forehead of the Sailor Senshi. A halo of rainbow energy raced towards the winged Sailor Soldier, causing the pristine light of the Staff to glow far brighter than any star. Screeching like a frightened beast, the draconic monster cowered, covering its double horned head.

_Please…_Sailor Moon began pleading silently, her heart filling. _Let me enter Nyx'x soul…allow me to see into his very heart!_

Seconds later, Sailor Moon found her body bathed in a snow white aura, speeding like a tiny comet towards the center of Nyx's now crystal-composed body.

The little comet receded into the massive, demonic bulk soundlessly.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Spider webs of dark lightning flashed around Sailor Moon. Despite the continual shine from Celestial Staff, the Moon Senshi remained surrounded by impenetrable darkness.

_This must be Nyx's soul…it's completely filled with evil…_ A shudder racked the young girl's body; she clutched herself tightly against the disquiet she felt in the presence of so much wicked intent.

"How good of you to enter my innermost self, Sailor Moon!"

The sardonic shout echoed within the vast nocturnal setting, seemingly coming from many throats.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon felt a sharp pain against her exposed thigh.

Gasping, she glanced downwards. A Lemure the size of a large cat was clinging to her skin, leering back up at her.

Crying out, the blond Sailor Soldier swiped at the specter with the Staff, knocking it away. No sooner had she moved that the Lemure was followed by several of its fellows.

Each attempted to get closer, giggling fiendishly. It was then that Sailor Moon noticed, even in this thick darkness, the Lemures were not alone.

She was surrounded not only by armies of Lemures, but they were joined by scores of Black Moon Droids, Snow Dancers, Daimons, Phage and other various youma, all glaring wickedly at Sailor Moon and grinning broadly.

Fear griped the blond, paralyzing her as she laid eyes on all of the creatures of darkness she now was forced to face. "Oh no…how can I fight them all?" She softly muttered.

The light crowning the Celestial Staff began to dim slightly.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

"It's not enough!" Sailor Mars called to her fellows. "Sailor Moon needs more power!"

"We're giving her all we've got Mars!" Sailor Jupiter replied, her planetary sigil embossed in emerald light on the jewel of her tiara.

"No! We have to give her more!" The Soldier of Fire responded. Jetty lashes fluttering closed, the dark haired girl focused her thoughts. _For our world, for our future…_

Images flashed like lightning across Sailor Mars's mind.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"I'm afraid there is a problem, your Highness."_

_The lady ceased her stride against the glimmering white floor, turning to question the messenger. Both her ivory-violet hair and pristine gown brushed the floor softly as she moved, her blue-gray eyes sparkling with concern. Beside her, a golden haired child wearing a flowing, fluffy white gown stared fearfully at the messenger, blue eyes wide and brimming with tears. Both the younger and the elder carried a golden crescent mark above their fair brows._

_"The Princess of Mars will be unable to attend the banquet this evening. According to her mother, she has become very ill and must remain at Phobos Deimos Castle." The messenger finished, his light gray eyes filled with pity._

_The lady nodded solemnly, bidding the messenger to rise from his genuflection. "Thank you, Hyperion, I am grateful to hear the news. This banquet will be lacking without the young Martian Princess's presence." The blue-gray gaze grew sad, "Tomorrow we will pay the royal family an official visit to offer our sympathies."_

_The little blond tugged gently on the elder lady's skirt. "Mother, is the Princess of Mars going to be all right?" The blond child sniffled audibly. _

_The silvery haired woman smiled gently down at her young daughter, kneeling down to meet her eyes. "Do not fear, Serenity, she will be just fine. Those of the House of Mars are very strong, passionate people. I have all faith she will get well." Slender fingers brushed the young one's soft cheeks, wiping away the stray saline trails marring her adorable face. _

_The girl's face lit up with a tiny smile. "Okay then, Mother. Thank you." The little girl bowed her head, curtseying deeply before the silvery blond lady. _

_Smiling, the beautiful lady placed a hand upon the child's head. "You will make a great queen when you grow up, Serenity," the woman's face was glowing with subtle pride. _

_Hours later…_

_The Earth loomed like a large jewel of blue and white, spinning languidly on its axis in space. _

_At least, that's what it resembled to the little girl streaking past the third planet, surrounded by an orb of light._

_"Earth is so beautiful…" the young Serenity said to herself, catching a brief glimpse. She could see the single continent surrounded by the vast ocean, shimmering green and gold against the deep blue. "Someday when I'm queen and I can make the rules, I'm going to visit that planet!" Grinning, the little Moon Princess sped past, content in the knowledge that she would merely appear as a shooting star to anyone watching below._

_Especially now, she was grateful for the fact that she could appear as an ordinary space phenomenon. Her mother would not be pleased to learn she had left the palace, especially at this hour of the night._

_Within seconds, the princess's azure gaze caught sight of the fourth, rust red planet. Catching a glimpse of a crimson palace near the Valles Marineris, she streaked at full speed towards it. _

_Finally, the princess slowed her pace, arriving at the ruby hued palace at the foot of an enormous, yet dormant volcano, which shimmered with the lights of the city surrounding the glimmering castle. Hovering in midair, she flew towards an open window on a lone cinnabar terrace and peaked within._

_The chamber was spacious, yet very dark, the shadows turning the scarlet furniture to deepest burgundy. A small bed lay tucked away in the furthermost corner; under the coverlet protruded a little lump cocooned securely. _

_"That must be her…" Serenity murmured to herself, gliding soundlessly through the portal towards the bed._

_Although silent, the princess retained her luminosity._

_Stirring, the small lump turned over. Suddenly, illuminated by Serenity's aura, the shape bolted upright, flinging back the ruby coverlet. Revealed by the light was a startled girl Serenity's age dressed in a crimson nightgown, her night dark hair disheveled and her obsidian eyes wide with fright. Her face looked flushed from fever._

_"Princess!" The ebony haired girl blurted in shock._

_Panicking, the blond child motioned wildly for the other to remain quiet. To her relief, the other closed her mouth, though the fright did not leave her onyx gaze._

_Now smiling gently, the blond girl came closer. "I came to see how you were feeling, Princess." Her blue eyes sparkled gently and kindly._

_The Princess of Mars just stared back at the blond, surprised by what she had just heard. She had been trained from birth to serve the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and to become one of the guardian Soldiers of Queen Serenity's daughter. However, she had hardly expected something like this._

_The little girl's eyes were filled by a mixture of worry and gentleness, as though frightened she might lose a dear friend._

_For several moments, the Martian Princess couldn't speak, awed by the depth of emotion she saw in the Moon Princess's eyes._

_A small hand waved before the obsidian stare. _

_"Um, Princess? Did you hear me?" Serenity looked at her quizzically. _

_Snapping out of her reverie, the Princess of Mars solemnly nodded. "Oh, yes, Princess, I'm feeling much better," she responded truthfully, "I should return to Mare Serenitatis by tomorrow morning." _

_Serenity beamed. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then! Feel better Princess!" Cheered, the golden haired child started to float away, yet paused by the window, sweatdropping._

_"Um, would you mind not telling my mother about this visit? I'm not exactly supposed to be here now…" She unleashed a nervous giggle._

_The Princess of Mars's jaw dropped. She didn't expect the princess of the Moon to disobey her mother, the ruler of the Silver Millennium and the one she admired the most._

_"I promise I won't, Princess," she replied, sliding beneath her blanket._

_Looking relieved, Serenity continued on her ascent, waving to her ill companion. "Thanks! Goodnight princess!" In a flash, the Moon Princess sped away on a thin streak of light._

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_Autumn leaves fell without sound, carpeting the stony walkway leading to the Sendai Hill Temple. Reclining on a marble bench beside the smoothly worn path, a priestess with flowing, ebony cradled a tiny creature; an infant crow, tiny and featherless, lay quivering in her alabaster hands. Obsidian, intense eyes never left the minute form, which shivered almost audibly between the priestess's fingers._

_A second pair of slender fingers came around, cupping the little newborn creature._

_"Usagi!" the priestess hissed, startled to find herself gazing back into a pair of ocean blue eyes. Calming herself, the ebony orbs grew more heated. "You scared me…"_

_"Shhh…" the blond haired girl softly replied, almost oblivious to the other's comment. The slim fingers began to move slowly against the backs of the dark haired young woman's hands, creating a warm friction. _

_The priestess stared quietly at the odango haired girl, whose eyes were, for once, completely darkened with seriousness, focused only on the small bird. "Usagi, what are you doing?" she hushed out._

_Briefly, Usagi glanced upward, smiling. "Ami and Makoto were wondering what you were up to lately; they hadn't seen you on the bus for days. Minako swears you came racing back to the temple yesterday on foot, so I came by to see what was going on," a mischievous smile played across the girl's lips, "To see if Rei had finally found true love!"_

_Rei looked askance, rolling her eyes. "Of course, Usagi, that was the real reason the entire time."_

_Usagi chuckled, then continued to move her hands once again. "This little one looks like it needs some warmth. Was it just born?"_

_The shrine maiden returned her gaze to her companion and the featherless newborn. "She was born a few days ago, but her mother was killed by a motorist. I…I was taking care of it for these past few days, but she refuses to eat, and she shakes all the time." Onyx eyes grew overcast. "I'm afraid she may be very ill…"_

_The dark oceanic glance fell on Rei once more, even as the hands continued to rub against the snowy white fingers. "Rei…"_

_One hand left the double cup and came up to clutch the white kimono shirt. The ebony gaze shifted to meet the blond's own gaze._

_Rei gently gasped at what she could see reflected in the blue pools. _

_Pure innocence and compassion shone through Usagi's gentle expression, so powerful the miko was forced to pause in awe. The blue eyes held no malice or guile, only kindess and tranquility, laced by deep preoccupation. Of all the people who had ever come to the temple, Hino Rei had never seen such tender goodness in anyone._

_A soft, but strong peeping resounded suddenly in the raven haired girl's ears, and the oceanic eyes moved downward._

_Usagi let out a light, delighted gasp. "Rei, she looks like she's getting better!"_

_The other looked down at their joined hands. Between the fifteen fingers, the tiny crow chick was calling, softly but with strength, every now and again nuzzling against its living cradle. The baby seemed hungry, straining her delicate neck impatiently._

_"Oh, she must want food!" The heat of Usagi's palm left Rei's shoulder and hands as she rose, intent on finding something for the little crow to eat._

_As she took one step away, her heel caught on a fallen branch, sending the odango headed girl crashing face-first into the stone walkway._

_Howls of agony issued forth from the blond girl's as she lay in a small pile of leaves, crying a river of tears and shouting "IT HURTS!"_

_After sweatdropping for several minutes, Rei returned her attention to the currently noisy, yet seemingly well infant crow. A light smile came to her mouth._

_"Usagi…you really are something deep inside."_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_It's exactly the same!_

The ebony eyes snapped open.

"FOR USAGI!" Sailor Mars screamed with all her strength, her heart swelling with emotion.

The Sailor Soldier of Mars was suddenly engulfed in an explosion of ruby light.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus shouted, shielding her eyes. Several of the others had done the same, overwhelmed by the shining blaze.

Finally, the scarlet sheen abated slightly. Squinting, Venus attempted to pierce the glow with her sky blue eyes.

Standing in the midst of the glaring light, Sailor Mars stood tall, dressed in a flowing, silken crimson gown. Nocturnal orbs remained full yet perfectly serene, while above them glimmered the circular symbol of the red planet, Mars. At the center of the gown's bodice, the Mars Crystal shone more brightly than a supernova.

In a second halo of scarlet beside the beautiful lady stood a Sailor Senshi also draped in ruby, her blood-crimson hair billowing in an unseen breeze. She was wearing a brilliant smile, her diamond gray eyes shimmering with joy.

"It's…the Princess of Mars…" Sailor Mercury breathed, sapphire eyes dilating, awestruck. "And Sailor Aries…"

"Mars, what happened?" Venus inquired, taken back by what had become of the religious Sailor Soldier.

In lieu of a reply, the golden blond girl heard a pair of voices, dripping with passion, echoing through her mind and heart.

_"Think of why we always follow the princess…"_ the identical tones of the Princess of Mars and Sailor Aries resounded within Venus's very soul.

Without warning, Mars's entire body blazed like an inferno of light, before, faster than thought, she and Sailor Aries sailed through the air, a shining comet of ruby.

As the others watched, the crimson shooting star impacted with Nyx's rocky, jagged breast, vanishing without a scar into the crystalline, mountainous hide.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Suddenly, blazing ruby light scorched like flame against Sailor Moon's eyes. Like frightened animals, the Lemures unleashed piercing shrieks, drifting swiftly away from the Moon Senshi as the light gleamed on. Without warning, several of the leering orbs burst in a multitude of fireballs, the shrieks quickly transforming into agonized screams.

"SAILOR MOON!"

The winged girl gazed, squinting, into the ruby conflagration. At the very heart of the shining aura stood the Princess of Mars, gazing calmly back at the Champion of Justice.

"Sailor Mars?" The ocean blue eyes widened dramatically at the sight of Sailor Mars appearing now in her original princess form.

"Yes, Princess, it's me," Mars replied, "I am here to help you fight."

"But why are you dressed like that?" Sailor Moon asked, studying the other, more regal girl. Ocean blue fell on a shining heart shaped crystal blazing at the center of the young woman's chest. "Why is your Sailor Crystal glowing?"

The princess smiled gently, "It's because I have finally found my reason for being a Sailor Soldier. The true reason I remain as one, even after all that has happened to me."

The ebony haired girl moved closer to the astonished Sailor Moon, placing her slender fingers on each of the odango haired girl's shoulders.

"I love you, Usagi."

Those four words rang out, impacting soundlessly on Sailor Moon's heart. Despite her stillness, fresh saline drops trickled freely down her fair cheeks.

The ebony eyes closed, even as the kindly smile lingered. "It has been my duty from birth to protect you, Usagi. However, that was never the reason why I always wished to keep you from harm. Despite your clumsiness and rash behavior, you were always gentle, your kindness knew no bounds. You never wanted anyone to suffer, though you had a great sense of justice, enough to never let someone wrong another. Your soul was the purest of anyone who had ever lived. And you always treated everyone as a special individual, including me." Tears spilled gently from the sheathed eyes. "I could never forget that. It never came from your upbringing as a princess, nor your upbringing on Earth as a human. That goodness always came from your very soul; it is your nature, and it is very rare to find. It is a part of you as a person, and, as a person, I love you, Usagi."

The ebony orbs locked with ocean blue. "So, I will always fight by your side and remain as your ally and friend. Forever."

A shuddering sob escaped the blond Senshi's lips. She could only choke out, "Rei…"

The brilliant princess nodded in recognition of her Earth name, smiling peacefully.

Coming closer, the slender, pale arms surrounded Sailor Moon's shoulders, catching the shaking girl in a kind embrace. The glorious blaze surrounding the two grew in strength, overpowering the pair in the sight of the surviving Lemures.

Suddenly, the Princess of Mars exploded in a ruby flash, resuming the form of a crimson comet, which in turn plunged into Sailor Moon's shivering body.

Within an empty spot on the Celestial Staff appeared a ruby red, diamond shaped crystal, still glimmering with luminosity.

Eternal Sailor Moon's Sailor uniform unexplainably changed, the skirts, collar and orb sleeves suddenly turning ruby red.

The Lemures and their ilk drew back further, letting loose soft hisses of loathing.

**Notes:**

In the manga, Queen Serenity's castle was located on the Moon in Mare Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity.

Valles Marineris, or "Mariner Valley", is the largest canyon range on the planet Mars. It also borders the area which contains Olympus Mons, the largest volcano in the solar system. Since Sailor Mars's planet isn't gaseous like most of the other Sailor Senshi, I suppose it would be on the planet's surface, like the Moon and the Earth.

No, what Sailor Mars said wasn't meant as shoujo-ai. XD


	25. The True Heir Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx. Computers are horrific. (groans) (has to complete this fic in math class) Two more chapters to go. :D

Heirs of Tomorrow - The True Heir (Part 2)

"Think of why…" Venus repeated slowly, "we follow the princess…"

Suddenly, images flooded through the Soldier of Love's thoughts. Mingling visions of life with Princess Serenity during the Silver Millennium, times spent with Usagi playing video games or going shopping. Emotions of joy and happiness entered Sailor Venus as she quietly reminisced on the past.

_All those happy times I spent with her…is that what we were always fighting for? The feeling of contentment and uniqueness I always felt in Usagi and Princess Serenity's presence…they've always been the same person…_

An explosive stream of topaz light shone from Sailor Venus, now clad in a bright, flowing yellow gown, her bound golden hair fluttering gently around her, long bangs framing the feminine symbol of Venus where her tiara was once placed. On either side of the young girl stood two Sailor Soldiers, one in olivine with chocolate brown hair and a sweetly smug expression, and the other dressed in rose, sugary blond locks cascading down the back of her pink mantle as she gazed about serenely. All three Sailor Soldiers smiled brilliantly. The Princess of Venus suddenly cried out with delight; standing alongside the golden haired young woman were the other Sailor Senshi, now also dressed in gowns of jewel-like shades, their own planetary sigils prominent on their foreheads. Each lady stood beside one or two shimmering Zodiac Senshi.

Near the back of the party stood a dark haired youth with sharp, sapphire eyes, clad in intricate ebony and pewter armor, nocturnal mantle swirling gently. Two Sailor Senshi, one in gold, peridot gaze sparkling, and one in silver with deep ruby eyes, stood beside this young prince. However, unlike the other ladies around him, the Prince and the duo of Sailor Soldiers were flanked by four others; four young men in silvery gray matching uniforms with fluttering ivory capes.

"Everyone…" the Princess of Neptune spoke gently, sea blue gaze sparkling.

"…Usagi needs us…" the Princess of Saturn finished. All nodded in agreement.

With that, a hailstorm of glittering, ethereal hues of sapphire, topaz, amethyst, emerald, aquamarine, azurite, onyx and gold surged rapidly towards Nyx; the draconic, crystalline creature roared in outrage and confusion. A great taloned paw swiped at the shining rainbow, but the brilliant arc merely swerved effortlessly around the keen claws.

Unimpeded by the monstrous enemy, the shining rainbow of Sailor Soldiers rapidly pierced the rocky flesh and disappeared within Nyx's enormous form.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

In an instant, Sailor Moon felt several pairs of arms clutching her tightly. The multitude of fair limbs encircling her came from seven young, beautiful ladies, all clad in gowns in rainbow hues, heart-shaped crystals blazing at the center of their attire. "Everyone…" The ocean blue gaze dilated, shimmering like twin stars.

"Usagi, we're here…" The Princess of Venus whispered gently, beaming sweetly at the winged Senshi. "Princess, we're all right here, by your side."

"We're never going to leave you alone," the Princess of Jupiter interjected fiercely, emerald eyes sharp yet friendly.

"How could we? We love you so much," the Princess of Pluto finished quietly, but her scarlet gaze was intense, focused solely on the Moon Senshi.

"Everyone…" Sailor Moon heaved a sob, before clutching back with all her strength to the princesses entwined in a mutual embrace around her, allowing the tears to trickle down freely. "Thank you so much…I love you all!"

In an instant, the princesses of the Solar System exploded with multihued light, before vanishing as a small meteor of radiance within the body of the blond, claret draped Senshi. The winged, triple skirted Sailor Senshi uniform shone rapidly with every imaginable color: sapphire, navy, emerald, hunter green, topaz, ebony and finally amethyst.

As rapidly as thought, the empty sockets of the Celestial Staff filled, seven new, gleaming crystals joining the preceding ruby crystal. Only one slot on the ivory, potent weapon remained vacant.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Eyes remaining concealed beneath fair eyelids, Sailor Moon was hardly surprised, yet overjoyed all the same, to feel a final pair of arms surround her frail shoulders from behind.

"Endymion…" The former Moon Princess smiled sweetly. "How could you not be here, you're always there for me…" Ocean blue eyes opened, sparkling, and the girl turned to face the Prince of Earth.

"Of course it's me, Usa-ko…I love you as well, so I had to be here for you," Endymion returned the smile, giving Sailor Moon an affectionate squeeze.

For several moments, neither one could look away, volumes of unspoken love and emotion pouring in two directions in an intense circuit, from ocean blue to sapphire and back again. Reluctantly, the summery blue gaze broke the heated glance, only to dilate with deep surprise.

"Y-you…aren't you…?" Sailor Moon gasped, staring at the four youths standing before her.

"Of course, Sailor Moon. We, the Four Kings, are here," the eldest of the four, Kunzite, spoke, jade glance bright and warm.

"But how is this possible?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud, beaming with delight at the sight of the Prince's former guardians.

"Princess," the fair haired Jadeite answered, smiling gently, "wherever our Prince goes, we follow. We are at your service, Sailor Moon."

"As we protect him, we will always protect the ones he loves most, Usagi," Nephrite finished, pride reflecting in his sepia gaze. Zoicite nodded vigorously in agreement.

The four monarchs fell into a shallow, but reverent bow, before they all commenced to explode as the Sailor Princesses had, each transfiguring into colored light and receding within the Soldier of Justice's body.

Her Sailor Suit was suddenly and mysteriously replaced by a pewter gray uniform trimmed in white, moonstone epaulets pinning a snowy mantle in place around Sailor Moon's shoulders.

"Usa-ko…" Endymion whispered softly.

Sailor Moon slowly closed her eyes once more, turning her face up over her shoulder, a pristine, gloved hand reaching upwards to clutch the slender fingers entwined at her collarbone.

Just as their mouths tenderly touched, the Prince of Earth glowed explosively with fallow light. The gilded light of a miniature sun filtered silently through the Sailor Senshi's parted lips, filling her body with fiery warmth. The pewter uniform of the Kings of Earth grew brighter, until it shone molten gold.

In the final vacancy of the Celestial Staff, a crystal of shining gold appeared, its luminosity a match for the Silver Moon Crystal perched at the very top.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Farther away, a distance from the palace of dark obsidian crystal, the nebulous cradle known as the Galaxy Cauldron began to silently seethe. Without warning, a brilliant orb of light shot forth from the Cauldron, speeding like lightning towards the darkened palace. Seconds later, another starry orb flew from the luminous nebula. Then another, and another after it. A plethora of shooting stars ascended from the birthplace of universal life and commenced rapidly towards the far stronghold, harmlessly passing through its lofty walls as though illuminated ghosts.

Growling audibly, the horned monster of ebon watched motionlessly, half in fascination, half with outrage, as the army of starry projectiles hurtled straight for the grotesque, rocky mass, punching through as the hapless emperor cried out, willing the onslaught to stop, but to no avail. The stars continued to flow as an unstoppable, glittering tidal wave.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

In a wave, the starry orbs crashed into the radiant Sailor Moon, restoring her winged, Eternal Sailor Suit, which flashed in thousands upon thousands of bright, unimaginable hues of color. Each tiny comet contained a young woman, the majority humanoid, clad in flowing gowns of different shades; the Sailor Soldiers of various planets from all over the universe, from different times of the universe's lifespan. Several times the Sailor Suit changed shape or gained new attributes: furry trim, skeletal pleats, glittering insect wings. As she absorbed the multitude of Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon could feel their lives, their emotions, their affinities…as well as their love. They had all felt the strong love emanating from the blond's soul, and had wished to join with it.

Not all of those Sailor Senshi were unfamiliar to the Moon Senshi.

Before her now shone five, man-sized orbs. Three contained three tall young women, dressed in gowns of shining, onyx leather. Each lady wore her hair back in a lengthy ponytail, and all three were smiling broadly.

"Sailor Star Fighter…Star Healer…Star Maker…" Sailor Moon murmured, elated at the sight of the Sailor Starlights.

"Of course I'm here, Sailor Moon," Star Fighter replied, beaming, "I've been telling you I love you for a while now!"

Both Star Maker and Star Healer nodded in agreement. "Now don't mess this up, Odango!" Star Healer spoke, smiling.

Beside the trio from Kinmoku was a more regally dressed young woman, her scarlet hair billowing down the back of her crimson gown. The scent of osmanthus blossoms permeated the air around the beautiful, composed girl.

"Princess Kakyuu…" The blond Sailor Senshi smiled proudly. The princess of the Tankei Kingdom returned the smile, gazing tranquilly.

Sailor Moon cried out, stunned, as she beheld the figure at Princess Kakyuu's side. Another Sailor Soldier, bound in a golden, armor-like variation of a Sailor Suit, her sunrise hued, flowing hair cascading beautifully about her. Her golden brown eyes settled, unwaveringly, on Sailor Moon.

"Sailor…Galaxia?" Sailor Moon inquired, unsure of how Galaxia had come to be here. The two had been dire enemies some months ago, before her destruction at the hands of Chaos.

"Yes, Sailor Moon, it is I," Galaxia replied. "You showed me what I wanted most…you showed me, even for a moment, that someone could love me. I had never forgotten that, Princess." Galaxia's lips curled into a light smile. "Besides, this creature had manipulated me for its own ends. I have no choice but to aid you."

So saying, all four women soared into the young girl's body, causing Sailor Moon's Senshi uniform to cycle between powder blue, golden white, coffee brown, crimson and finally, brassy gold.

"Don't you dare forget about me!"

Sailor Moon smirked as a small comet of pink sailed through the air towards her, the celestial rain gradually abating now.

"Do you really think I could forget about you, of all people? The one who causes me the most grief, and is a constant thorn in my side!" She stuck her tongue out at the pink haired child before her, dressed in a fluffy, pale pink gown.

In retaliation, the rose-haloed, regal girl reached out and yanked the blond Sailor Soldier's hair fiercely.

"OW! You little brat!" Sailor Moon screamed, blue gaze growing furious.

The ocean blue locked silently with ruby, as the girl started giggling.

Unable to hold onto her fury, both Sailor Moon and the princess of Crystal Tokyo burst out laughing hysterically.

"Usagi…" Chibi-Usa finally gasped, grinning happily.

Brushing away tears of mirth, Sailor Moon looked back at the small princess, nodding gently.

"Mother…" Chibi-Usa whispered, before plunging straight into the heart of the Moon Senshi's brooch.

Scintillation exploded across the darkness, eliminating its presence wholly. The forces and forms of Chaos dispersed, leaving only light in their wake.

Revealed, shaking in the brightness, a human figured garbed in ebony sable stood, sallow arms raised in defense.

"What is happening?" Nyx cried, demanding to know how such a small Sailor Soldier could banish the abyss in his very soul. "That child can't be strong enough to do this!"

Suddenly, the brilliancy compressed itself, though its shine remained far-reaching.

Nyx slowly lowered the onyx draped forearms, taking a quick breath in preparation.

The emperor's moonlight glare widened into a fearful, uncertain and awed gaze. His eyes drank in the sight of an elegant Sailor Soldier, something he had never encountered in all his long years. Snow white, angelic wings protruded from her back, brushing gently against the immaculate mantle draped over her golden-sleeved shoulders; each sleeve was decorated with smaller, translucent wings. Her entire outfit, from choker to winged high heels, was unmarred ivory, the centermost area of the skirt streaked with ribbons of rainbow. A circular brooch of ivory and gold rested at the center of her winged chest bow, while several jeweled rings glittered against her unconcealed, slender fingers. Her silvery white hair was arranged in heart-shaped buns protected by small moonstone covers, long rivers of shimmering locks fluttering softly from the buns. Neither tiara nor sigil of a planet or system rested on this woman's forehead, starburst of gold flanked by pearl beads replaced them both. The Celestial Staff remained upright and steady in her right hand. Two crystal clear eyes stared steadily at Nyx. The dark haired youth slid backwards, unnerved by the gaze. Surrounding the winged Sailor Soldier in white stood twelve shining Sailor Senshi, all in various shades of color, mantles gently swirling.

"Who are you?" Nyx demanded, his voice shaking. His snowy features twisted into a look of enraged horror.

"I am…" the figure replied, "Sailor Cosmos. I have come to put an end to your malice, Ophiucus."

**Notes:**

I truly apologize for this being late. Happily, I'm finishing this story this week. Stay tuned.


	26. The True Heir part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx. Currently sitting in the library, since my beloved laptop has died. One down, one to go. :D Finished just in time for the fall semester to begin. -

Heirs of Tomorrow: The True Heir (part 3)

"Who are you?" Nyx demanded, his voice shaking. His snowy features twisted into a look of enraged horror.

"I am…" the figure replied, "Sailor Cosmos. I have come to put an end to your malice, Ophiucus."

The twelve Sailor Soldiers surround her gradually faded into ether.

"Impossible!" the wicked emperor screeched, moonlight glare narrowed by the painful blast of luminosity. "You cannot be Sailor Cosmos! That would mean…"

"…I have the power of the entire universe within myself. It is a fact, Ophiucus." Sailor Comos finished for him.

"But it's far too soon! You weren't meant to be born for another millennium!" Naked shock colored the sallow features. "Sailor Chaos defeats you!"

"The revelation of your existence and it's catastrophic significance has prompted my awakening." The snowy haired young woman pointed the Celestial Staff at Nyx. "I now carry the power of every Sailor Soldier who has ever existed."

For the briefest second, Nyx hesitated, a vision born within his mind's eye. Thousands upon thousands of Sailor Senshi appeared behind his newest foe, Sailor Soldiers from this galaxy and beyond. The Guardian Senshi, the Outer Senshi, the Sailor Starlights, the Asteroid Senshi, the Kings of Earth and their Crown Prince, the Satellite Senshi, the Sailor Guardians of the Antennae Galaxies, the Lady Senshi of the Virgo Stellar System, the Zodiac Senshi of Sagittarius Zero Star; dozens of warriors from planets far and wide were with Sailor Cosmos, giving her their strength, their loyalty and their very souls. All of their hearts were one.

Black, paralyzing fear exploded throughout the former servant of the Zodiac Senshi as his mind inevitably came to grips with the exact breadth of opposition he now was forced to confront.

"So, you have finally awakened," the emperor sneered, an orb of crackling electricity seething at the center of his pale palm. "That has no bearing on whether or not you truly can defeat me!"

The projectile of dark energy was released before the crystal clear gaze could be obstructed by a blink.

However, as the deadly energy blast reached the ultimate Sailor Senshi, it rapidly vanished in midair.

"What?" Nyx shouted, staring as well as possible. The crystalline glance remained steady as Cosmos continued to gaze at the sable draped youth.

A throaty scream tore itself from Nyx, an orb of sparkling energy impacting against his upper arm. "How?" Moonlight blue dilated in shock and fierce agony as the orb shredded flesh and ebony sable, crimson fluid spraying freely in a dark red mist.

In reply, Nyx heard a gentle voice speak, yet Sailor Cosmos remained motionless.

_Here within your soul, you cannot hide, Ophiucus. Your deeds here manifest for better or worse, affecting your soul in the same manner. You feel the true agony that your actions cause others. As you hurt other, you only, in the end, harm yourself._

"What kind of trick is this?" The dark haired young man spat, eyes blazing. "You can reflect energy blasts now, is that it?"

The crystal gaze continued to calmly bore through the emperor. Sailor Cosmos was silent.

Incensed, Nyx generated another, larger orb, spidery fingers of lightning whirling about the dark sphere, and hurled it towards the white Sailor Senshi. As its predecessor, the negative energy dissipated, only to strike the wicked youth's concealed spine with exact precision, sending him sprawling, a sharp cry escaping his lips.

Scarlet blood trickled from a corner of Nyx's mouth, the dark emperor gasping for air.

_You brought this upon yourself, Ophiucus. Your negativity will not affect me._

"Lies!" Nyx hissed, struggling to rise. However, it was all he could do to remain on one knee. "You simply have the power to reflect back attacks!"

At last, the pristine Senshi quietly came forward. Reaching out, one slender, ringed digit lightly brushed the onyx diadem perched on the youth's forehead.

Spine straightening quick as a striking cobra, the moonlight blue eyes widened further, a look of paralyzing shock painting the fair face.

Visions flashed inside the youth's mind, images of pain, devastation and destruction. However, the images were additionally accompanied by the sensation of pain, excruciating emotion of every kind: fright, misery, loss, ruin, hopelessness, desolation. Visions of whole, lush planets destroyed, kingdoms fallen, civilizations hunted to extinction, peace forever obliterated. The emperor viewed it all, but not simply as a spectator. He viewed it through the eyes of all whose lives he had destroyed.

The wretchedness flowing through Sailor Pisces's heart as she fled from Prince Pelop's arms.

Sailor Gemini's melancholy and bitterness at the though of being betrayed an abandoned by Sailor Aquarius.

The deepest sadness as Sailor Aries watched, unable to stop the destruction of her monastery, millions of people crushed by the weight of the falling rubble.

Queen Serenity's agony as her only child, her heir, plunged a shining broadsword through her chest to be with her dead beloved.

Sailor Galaxia's frustration at failing to find a name for what she wanted most.

Sailor Star Maker losing every single one of her friends, the ones she loved, at the hands of Chaos, screaming as she held onto the corpse of her own sister.

Beneath each instance of pain lingered the now bitter taste of true love, love and compassion for the ones who had been destroyed by Chaos's cruel manipulations.

The emotions pierced Nyx like hundreds of keen blades, never dulling in their biting, burning sensations. Struck dumb by the outpouring of feelings, the dark haired young man could barely utter a sound, overwhelmed by all the pain he now felt welling up within.

_This is what your anger has caused, Ophiucus. _

Unleashing an echoing, haunting scream that drained what was left of his resolve, Nyx collapsed, lying prone on his own face. The cries within his mind refused to cease, battering against the inner walls of his skull. "What…have you done…to me…?" The full lips muttered as the moonlight gaze dulled, introverting in silence.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Two slender, unclad arms came around the young emperor's shoulders, lifting his body with ease.

Nyx remained motionless, unresponsive to Sailor Cosmos's embrace.

"Ophiucus…" she gently whispered, her lips barely moving against his pale ear. "These are your sins. Despite their gravity, you still have life. You could make amends for what you have done." The white Senshi's lilting tone grew softer. "We all believe you could do it."

A small flicker of life kindled within the faded moonlight orbs.

Mist gathered within Nyx's mind once more, draping his thoughts like a cooling fog.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

_"Ophiucus!"_

_The door before the young man remained only slightly ajar, the interior shrouded in darkness._

_"Your Majesty?" Ophiucus called, approaching the crystalline portal cautiously. His heart quivered within his body, uncomprehending exactly what was going on. _

_The Zodiac Senshi had been behaving strangely the entire day, as though concealing a massive secret. Even Sailor Sagittarius and Sailor Gemini had been unusually composed, racing past Ophiucus as he glided past them in the rainbow hued halls._

_"Perhaps there is a serious emergency…" the youth mumbled softly. Almost subconsciously, slim, snowy fingers reached for the door. "They may need some help with this, whatever it is."_

_Gingerly, Ophiucus pushed the enormous, glittering door open._

_An brilliant explosion scorched Ophiucus's eyes, causing him to reel backwards._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OPHIUCUS!"_

_Despite the throbbing pain in his eyes, the dark haired young man gazed around the chamber in astonishment. A banquet had been laid out, sumptuous delicacies stretching as far as one could see. Roasted meats of all varieties, sauces in every hue imaginable, exotic drinks and wines. At the very head of the table stood a massive cake, glittering with dozens of candles, decorated in silver, ivory and gold. _

_Around the feast stood each of the Zodiac Senshi, grinning broadly. Sailor Pisces gazed gently, proudly, at the youth in jade._

_"You deserved this banquet, Ophiucus, for everything you have done for us. We celebrate your very existence, simply because you are yourself." The lavender Senshi raised her crystal goblet in a toast. _

_At those words, Ophiucus felt something stir within his chest. An odd pressure grew at the very center, sweet and warm, yet almost aching, as though he had swallowed too much syrup. In spite of the swelling sensation, the youth did not wish to readily part with it just now._

_A liquid droplet splashed against Ophiucus's outstretched hand. It was in that instant that he realized he was actually crying._

_"Awww, Ophiucus is crying!" Sailor Aquarius, a spotted part hat cocked at an angle on her violet, brown and aqua locks, bounded over to the olivine clad boy, draping an arm around his shoulders. _

_The rest of the Zodiac Senshi followed, coming around to lovingly embrace Ophiucus. Sailor Scorpio and Sailor Capricorn lagged behind, Scorpio daintily sipping wine nonchalantly, a faint flush present on her cheeks while Sailor Capricorn looked on with a slight smile._

_Ophiucus smiled, allowing the tears to flow freely._

_"Everyone…thank you…"_

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Where dread and pain once reigned moments before, the pale emperor now felt warmth commence to pour into his core, the warmth of a multitude of Sailor Soldiers.

"Deep down, Ophiucus, you were loved. Despite what you have done, you are loved still, regardless of your crimes. As they suffered, you have suffered; by now you have learned that. The love bared for you is your second chance, the chance to be redeemed." The Sailor Crystals embedded within the Celestial Staff shimmered as Sailor Cosmos raised the ivory weapon, allowing its light to bathe the creator of Chaos.

As Nyx felt his innards glow with the outpouring of gentle feelings, Sailor Cosmos observed as his flesh too began to shine, the obsidian sable flowing across his skin fading, leaving only a glittering, humanoid form behind. Even the youth's silky locks glimmered with illumination. With a resonant crack, the dark diadem resting on Nyx's brow crumbled to pieces.

"I now release your spirit from the pain you have suffered with all these eons, Ophiucus. You are freed, and will cause no more pain for anyone else."

Gentle heat cascaded throughout Nyx's haunting blue glance, evaporating the final, minute traces of coldness lingering within. Bright flesh slowly came down, sheathing the brilliant glance for several moments.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

Languidly, the smooth, brightened mouth formed a tiny smile as Ophiucus gradually opened his eyes, moonlight blue instinctively coming to rest on the snow white Sailor Senshi sharing the bright space.

"Sailor Cosmos…thank you. Words cannot express my gratitude towards you for reaching out and trying to redeem my soul."

It was then that the deep, clear gaze noticed the rest of Ophiucus's fair body. One of the slender feet had begun to disintegrate into fine strands of shimmering dust.

"Ophiucus!" Cosmos gasped, eyes widening with alarm. The youth followed the Senshi's glance, then returned his now warm, moonlight blue gaze to her, smiling gently. "Ah, I guess I am caught now." More glittering strands flowed on the air as his expression grew sad, but the smile remained. "I have…taken millions of innocent lives, Princess, including your own and the lives of those you loved. Too many lives to ever make amends for. Even now, their blood cries out to me, and my heart cannot bear the dark burden. Despite the fact that what I do may never atone for what I have done…" Ophiucus's features brighted slightly once more, "I will gladly attempt to start…with my death."

"Ophiucus, no!" Cosmos screamed, clutching the pristine, smooth shoulders. "You can't do this!"

_Sailor Cosmos, stop._

Cosmos started, bringing her hands to her soft ears as her crystal eyes darted about. "Sailor…Aquarius?" she inquired softly.

_Yes, Sailor Cosmos, it is I. Leave Ophiucus be; he wishes to die._

"But…Sailor Aquarius!" the snowy Sailor Solider argued, "He's no longer a danger! His soul has been cleansed!"

_I am aware of that, my dear, and I myself have forgiven him of his deeds. However, it is not I who wish for his death. He himself wants this to be his fate. It is the only way he can find peace within himself in the face of all of his crimes. He cannot forgive himself, Sailor Cosmos._

The clear glance focused once more on the smiling, yet disappearing youth. Deep within him, Cosmos could view one final, dark place inside of his Star Seed: an area tainted by scars of sadness.

_So long as he lives, he will carry the memories with him, and he can never achieve happiness. Do you truly want him to live on this way?_

Cosmos shook her head in response to the soft advice Sailor Aquarius imparted to her. Of course she didn't want him to live on like that, constantly in remorse, replaying his heinous sins over and over in his heart forever.

Two fair palms slid across Cosmos's cheeks, while a pair of starlight blue orbs filled her vision. "Thank you, Princess, for understanding why I wish to end my life like this." Ophiucus beamed brightly, saline droplets spilling down his small chin. Most of his body had faded to nothingness; only parts of his arms, his slender neck and face remained. Ivory lids leisurely eclipsed the kind, starlight orbs for the final time as glimmering grains swirled softly against Cosmos's face.

_"Goodbye, Sailor Cosmos, and thank you for everything. Perhaps, we will meet again someday."_

Tears gushed forward, unstoppable as a river, while Sailor Cosmos sobbed, vision blurring as the once wicked being before her, now finally reformed after eons of suffering, dissipated altogether in a small, shinning storm, blown in all directions by an untraceable, solemn wind.

**Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow**

The enormous creature once called Nyx, bathed entirely in the light emanating from the Celestial Staff and the glow of the Sailor Crystals, stiffened as though instantly frozen, its blackened, rocky scales rapidly changing to pale gray, then to pristine white. Unable to withstand the holy radiance, the grotesque, bleached scales began to crack, rent apart by deep fissures in the dried out body. The fissures only grew wider and wider, forming great ravines within the draconic flesh. From each deep cleave, more luminous beams poured forth, rivaling the illumination emanating from the Celestial Staff held by Sailor Cosmos. The darkened crystal constructing the palace also began to lightened, shimmering immaculately white. The now milky crystal, however, proved far more brittle than its prior form, swiftly crumbling to dust as tremors shook the glimmering walls. Within seconds, the shimmering obsidian palace crumbled to dust, leaving only the bright stars to glitter on in the darkness of deep space.

**Notes:**

Both the Antennae Galaxies and the Virgo Stellar System are galaxies outside the Milky Way. I just kind of came up with the Lady Senshi and the Sailor Guardians; the Satellite Senshi are some of my OCs I mentioned about two chapters ago. Btw, Sailor Guardians are not the same as Sailor Power Guardians.


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Zodiac Senshi and Emperor Nyx. Everything else belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Thanks to everybody who bothered to read my story! I appreciate it very much, and I'm really grateful. (warm smile)  
I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who reviewed my story, or put it on Story Alert, and encouraged me to keep working on it, especially on days when I was a complete wreck, or the site wouldn't let me log in. If I've forgotten someone (and I KNOW I did, I'm so sorry), please let me know.

I'd especially like to thank the following people, although EVERYBODY has my thanks:

**Neptune's violin, oublie moi, serra-chan, BlueFleur, moonangel0905, moonwarrior2, PriestessHelene, vampknight364, Tinyanyhwere, sturmischen**

So, without further delay, enjoy the ending (hope it came out okay)

Heirs of Tomorrow: Epilogue – Crystal Tokyo

_...incess…_

_…Princess…_

_"…wake up, Princess!_ You must wake up!"

Two crystalline eyes slowly opened after the third call. Space and stars. That's all that was visible to the girl those eyes belonged to. The girl looked down at herself. Her once blond hair was now as white as snow, as was her Sailor Senshi uniform. With the exception of her skirt, which was no longer tri-layered nor pleated; rainbow stripes and thin pink ribbons emanated from its center, while touches of gold were prominent among the sleeves. In her hand was a large, white staff, decorated with wings and a golden starburst; ten crystals of various colors surrounded the star.

She lifted her eyes, only to see Sailor Aquarius hovering before her, smiling. The petit Zodiac Senshi was encased in a shining white aura, and appeared to be semi-transparent, two large wings sprouting from her back. Furthermore, she wasn't alone; beside Aquarius floated the rest of the Zodiac Senshi, all hovering with their own radiant wings and smiling kindly at the girl. All except one.

"Thank the gods! I thought you'd never get up!" Sailor Scorpio muttered with irritation, scowling venomously at a distant supernova.

"Princess, are you well?" Aquarius asked, ignoring her fellow Senshi.

"Yeah, kid, we thought we really blew it this time!" Sagittarius winked cheerfully at her.

The snow haired Sailor Senshi blinked. "You guys…you're alive?" Suddenly, it hit her: she had seen the uniform she was wearing before! It had been worn by –

"Sailor Cosmos," Aquarius smiled proudly, "Yes, you've finally evolved into Sailor Cosmos, our truest heir in power. And…," her smile faltered, "no, we did not survive."

Pisces spoke, "Nyx had taken our Sailor Crystals long ago; truthfully, we were already dead from the start. Aquarius died in the battle you fought against him."

Sailor Cosmos blinked back tears as she realized that Pisces was speaking the truth; she'd watched Aquarius die herself. The former Empress continued, "However, although our bodies were gone, your strength was able to save our souls; we merged with the Sailor Crystals of our heirs. What little power we had left to spare, we used to rescue you from Ophiucus's destructive death and bring you here." Pisces came closer with a kind expression. "We will always be by your side and the sides of our descendents."

Sailor Cosmos began to smile as well. "Does that mean that the Earth is safe? Chaos is finally gone?"

The Zodiac Senshi fell into a gloomy, perplexed silence, looking at one another in dismay.

Cosmos stared at them, a sense of apprehension beginning to grow in her chest. "Aquarius…what's wrong? What happened?"

Aquarius's bi-chromatic eyes looked sad and ashamed. "Unfortunately…"

The ivory Senshi's eyes went wide. Aquarius, with noticeable difficulty, continued, "Because of the Chaos Blood Virus Nyx had released, as well as the intensity of the battle you fought with the Sailor Senshi…"

She tried to finish, but choked pathetically as she tried to speak, glancing into the distance. With growing horror, Cosmos followed her gaze. Some distance away, although still clearly visible, was a small, gray planet. A sinister, dead glow hovered in the atmosphere, a feeling of sorrow and lifelessness leaking from it into the starlit void. Tears were spilling silently from Libra's eyes and Sailor Capricorn nodded solemnly towards the dead planet. "That was once Earth, about 100 years ago", the chocolate-haired girl said. "All life on that gentle star perished that day. You have been sleeping in deep space all since that time, slowly recovering your energy while we watched over you…"

"The Sailor Soldiers…gave their very souls to aid you," Sailor Aries continued, "They gave so much of themselves, they could no longer sustain their physical bodies. They became pure energy, but their flesh disintegrated."

Cosmos, in her small bubble of light, sunk to her knees, sobbing with pain. All of her friends, her family, her beloved Mamoru…dead; she couldn't even feel their energy. Everyone on Earth had been murdered mercilessly by Nyx. Her body involuntarily curled in on itself as she sobbed harder, her body shaking with her muted screams. She couldn't go on anymore, not if they were all gone. She couldn't! She had failed everyone!

Something silvery came into Cosmos's blurred line of vision, and a soft voice reached her ears. "Sailor Cosmos, all hope is not lost," Sailor Cancer whispered to her. Cosmos gazed at her, noting that there was no trace of weakness in her lilting voice now. She was no longer so pale either; she looked truly like a goddess carved in silver and ivory. "You can resurrect them…but there's a cost."

Cosmos looked up, feverish hope on her face. Taking a quick breath, Cancer continued, "You must forfeit being a Sailor Senshi." Before Cosmos could interject, Sailor Leo cut her off, "Right now, Sailor Cosmos, your power is unequal to any other being in the universe. You could keep that power and remain as ruler of this realm, our realm. There are still other life-filled planets in existence that Nyx hadn't destroyed. However, you can also choose to use up all of that power and bring everyone on Earth to life. You would lose all power as a Sailor Senshi, although the Silver Moon Crystal would still belong to you, since you are, by birthright, Cancer's heiress."

"It is similar to the way your mother, Queen Serenity, allowed the Moon Kingdom to be reborn," Sailor Scorpio interjected softly. "To save lives with the Silver Crystal, a sacrifice of life, no; a sacrifice of destiny, is required. You would be sacrificing your life as a Sailor Senshi, which would fulfill those requirements. Queen Selene only was meant for one destiny, as ruler of the Silver Millennium. To restore her people, she forfeited that fate, and thus she has no other reason to live on."

"Although I know which you'd pick, the choice is up to you", Sagittarius finished.

Cosmos clutched her staff as the crystals gleamed softly, reflecting the starlight. Her thoughts were swirling like a storm. _If I stop being a Sailor Senshi, I can save everyone. My family, Mamoru, my friends…but if I don't, what's really left to defend? A dead planet? A planet that generations of my true family, the Moon Kingdom, worked so hard to keep safe and peaceful? A planet I had lived on, that I had loved?_

The Sailor Crystals of the Celestial Staff began to glow as Cosmos, rising to her feet, lifted it into the air. Surrounded by white light, her Senshi uniform began to shine like a supernova. Sailor Aquarius smiled and nodded to the other Zodiac Senshi.

"Looks like the decision's been made." The Zodiac Senshi looked at the now radiant Sailor Cosmos with great pride, and began to join hands in a circle around her.

Staring straight at the Earth, Cosmos began to think. Fighting with Shingo over a plushie, beating her father at Sailor V, and helping her mother make pancakes. Shopping for necklaces with Naru, giggling over ice cream. The first time she met Luna and learned that she was actually Sailor Moon. Finally finding Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. Her first kiss with Mamoru under the moonlight. Tackling Chibi-Usa out of the way for a slice of cheesecake. Speaking with Sailor Pluto through the Luna P ball. Sitting beside Haruka and watching Michiru play her violin with awe. Getting teased by Seiya, making Taiki laugh, being insulted by Yaten. All the memories came flooding back to her.

Finally, closing her eyes, Sailor Cosmos screamed out, accompanied by the Zodiac Senshi, **"Cosmic Crystal Power MAKE-UP!"**

Light exploded around the Senshi, resembling an exploding sun. The whole solar system began to gleam with the power emanating from the Celestial Staff, which shone through the light like a shinning rainbow. Suddenly, without warning, the Mercury Crystal sailed off the staff and rocketed towards the earth like a sapphire comet. It looped about the earth several times, with each pass making the earth glow solid blue. In her mind's eye, Sailor Cosmos saw, on Earth, water begin to creep up in light trickles from the dark, cold ground. After a final circle, the Mercury Crystal plummeted through the atmosphere, only visible now as a tiny pinpoint of blue.

After this display, the ruby shine of the Mars Crystal departed from the staff and began its circumference of the Earth. The ground, once dark gray and lifeless, was beginning to turn red, then subsided into a warm, fallow yellow. The crystal then joined the blue pinpoint, becoming a small speck of red. One by one, each Sailor Crystal flew off of the Celestial Staff and brought its own gift to the world: the Jupiter Crystal brought rains, the Neptune Crystal restored the seas, the Pluto Crystal restored the pulse of Time, and so forth. Each Crystal then made its way to join the other Crystals that had descended on Earth. However, those were not the only changes taking place. As each crystal made its way to Earth, the radiance of Cosmos's uniform began to wane. In its place slowly materialized, from the feet up, a pristine white gown with a bodice of golden ovals, beads and lines; the back was held by a large white bow, which resembled the outstretched wings of an angel.

The Saturn Crystal then flew away like a violet meteor. Cosmos, with a gasp of joy, saw something miraculous: wherever the Saturn Crystal passed, people and animals began to return to life. She saw dolphins leap in the seas, spiders spinning their webs in the lush forests, people looking about in awe. Many of those people had begun to notice the luminous shine in the night sky and shielded their eyes. Any that had been sick or deformed, Cosmos somehow knew they were now completely healed.

Finally, only the Golden Crystal and Silver Moon Crystal were left. The Golden Crystal shone beautifully but, instead of circling the rejuvenated Earth as the others had done, launched itself straight towards the heart of the planet and vanished. Suddenly, the Earth was engulfed in a soft golden aura, as though the Golden Crystal had expanded and wrapped itself around the planet. Gradually, the aura faded to a bright, pale blue, and the Golden Crystal, just a pinprick from space, headed towards the area where the other Crystals were waiting.

The Celestial Staff was now void of all Sailor Crystals, save the Silver Moon Crystal. The Zodiac Senshi finally broke hands, and solemnly approached the figure in the orb of light. Standing regally, holding the Celestial Staff, was a blond woman in a flowing, ivory gown, the golden symbol of the Moon Kingdom, rather than a golden starburst, was clear and bright on her forehead, framed by golden blond bangs. It was Neo Princess Serenity, although she now looked like a fully grown lady rather than a young maiden.

Sailor Pisces approached her and laid a hand on the crown of Serenity's head. Smiling, she looked down at the princess as the other Zodiac Senshi also laid their hands on her head. "It is now time to claim your inheritance, Princess of the Silver Millennium. As former Empresses of this universe, we now endow you with the title of Neo Queen Serenity, rightful heir of Queen Serenity and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Rule your kingdom well, your Highness, as I know you will." So saying, golden light emanated from the various hands of the Zodiac Senshi. When they finally stepped back, a gold crown inset with a ruby-colored heart rested on Serenity's. The Silver Moon Crystal finally left its place on the staff and came to settle at the center of the small heart. Neo Queen Serenity opened her ocean blue eyes and smiled with joy.

"Wait a second!" Sailor Gemini interjected with worry, "What do we do if she wants to get married?"

"Yeah, she does have her eye on Prince Endymion's reincarnation…" Sailor Sagittarius added. Pisces raised a finger to stop the chatter. "We need not worry about that." The lavender Senshi turned to the Queen, "Chose your husband freely, and we will coronate him as king as well."

Serenity did not hesitate for a moment. "I chose Endymion as my king, Sailor Pisces, and no other." Pisces nodded, as Sailor Leo turned towards the distant Earth and reached out a hand. Instantly, the gold point of light, the Golden Crystal, sailed through the atmosphere, back towards the orb, until it came to rest in the palm of Leo's hand. With a quick explosion of light, the crystal became framed by the solid shape of a dark-haired man in a jet-black tuxedo; Tuxedo Kamen, without his top hat.

Sailor Scorpio, all solemnity and respectfulness, came up to Serenity. "All you need to do is kiss him. We shall take care of the rest," she said softly. The others nodded. Serenity looked lovingly at the boy, her prince and protector for so many years, and floated closer. As she brushed her lips against his soft, full mouth, the Zodiac Senshi came closer to Tuxedo Kamen and raised their hands above his head. "Chosen by Neo Queen Serenity, it is now time to claim your inheritance, Prince of the Golden Kingdom," Pisces recited. Sailor Cancer and Sailor Leo briefly exchanged happy and proud glances. "As former Empresses of this universe, we now endow you with the title of King Endymion, rightful heir of Earth and King of Crystal Tokyo. Rule your kingdom well, your Highness, as I know you will." Soft wisps of light began to swirl around Tuxedo Kamen's body. Wherever the light touched, his tuxedo became lighter and lighter, eventually turning it light blue, the color of morning mist. His hair was affected in the same manner.

Serenity withdrew as Endymion began to open his deep blue eyes. Awakening, his expression softened as he saw Serenity smiling sweetly at him. Holding his skull-topped cane in one hand, he offered his arm gallantly to his Queen, who took it gently.

"Well, the kids are now rulers, the Earth's been saved…"Sagittarius clapped her hands together with glee. "What are we gonna do next?" Sailor Cancer looked at her with amusement. "I do believe I am going to have another great-granddaughter, so maybe it would be best if we went to Earth ourselves now. After all, the King and Queen have yet to officially be married." Sagittarius slapped her forehead in realization. "Oh, right…oh, gods, imagine the guest list…" she groaned with mock misery.

"And whose going to feed all those people?" Sailor Taurus chimed in.

"Anyway, I believe the Queen wishes to be reunited with her people," Aquarius interrupted as she looked kindly at Serenity and Endymion, both of whom nodded. "Especially her Guardian Senshi…her friends and her family. I can sense their revival now on Earth." The small girl pointed to the cluster of brilliant rainbow lights coming from the blue planet. "Cosmos's power was able to restore their lives."

"That is correct. Let's go home," Endymion said, holding Serenity close.

"Home to where we all belong…in Crystal Tokyo." Serenity replied, smiling up at her king.

With a bright flash, the ethereal Zodiac Senshi, Queen Serenity and King Endymion vanished, leaving only the hopeful, twinkling stars of space behind. Following afterwards, the rising sun dawned, starting a new day on Earth.

**END**.

Again, thanks to everybody who read this. I am now going to buy a new computer! (kicks the old one) :D


End file.
